the Circus Macabre
by 23.OscarWilde
Summary: A virgin, a noxious sex beast and the sultry sea breeze of Nice, France. No further summary, M for obvious reasons.
1. Gluttony

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Oh fuck, even I yielded. I'm such a weakling. I was never a fan of pairing Sebastian/Ciel in a fanfiction but it's just so fucking hot. Besides that, this little story kept hopping around in my head, taunting me and mocking me for being a coward not to write it down. So, eventually, that stupid hopper got what it wanted and this is the result.

I'm not sure where it will take me and how many chapters I am going to write. I think that would depend on the response.

All I do know is that there will be sex... and I don't mean sex, I mean SEX! with all capital letters and two exclamation mark (that is a lot for me because I am not a fan of this mark. Don't really know why, it just seems wrong)

So, without further ado, let's just do this and see where this will take us.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

It rained, that was all he could tell from the dark carriage that took him across a bumpy road. It had not been made clear where he was actually going and frankly, after all these years, he did not care anymore. His last master, a certain Mister Tanaka, had put him and his companion on the boat to France and had left that oaf Bard in charge of the two teenagers. They had been sold, like they were merchandise to be bargained. The black haired man with the most devilish golden eyes behind his rimless glasses had whispered one word to the lady in red and that had been that. With that single word and a gesture of the hand, they were shipped off to France. The contract had been signed and the purchase finalized, there was nothing either of them could do anymore.

After the boat, they boarded a train to Paris, the city of artists and cheap sex. In his book, it was _not_ the city of romance and sultry passion. Romance and passion were words that were astrange to him and they did not fit in his vocabulary. He couldn't apply them to anything because he did not know the definition. He would've loved to see Paris, drink in the history and stroll along the river that ran right through it but there had not been such time. With haste, they took a carriage to unknown lands. Maybe he knew them, if someone had bothered to tell them where it was they were going.

Through the little light of the silver moon that shone through the gap in the curtains every now and then, he could see the blonde, who sat across from him, fumble with his frilly blouse and tug at his short dress pants. In the shadows beside him, he could hear the serene snoring of their guardian. It was a monotonous and hollow sound and he had the urge to pinch his nose shut to see how long it would take for him to wake up or choke.

"Pch, Alois?"

"What?"

"Where do you suppose they're taking us?"

"I don't know and I do not care to know. I'm just glad to be out of that stuffy house and that dreary weather. English summers are horrible. Although, I do not hope it's too sunny where they're taking us, my skin is very delicate and burns easily."

With a long and weary sigh, he turned a deaf ear to the nattering of his companion. If vanity was a materialistic thing, Alois would be the sole embodiment. He did not seem to care that he was sold like a cheap pair of shoes, although he did not believe that the two of them had come off cheap. It seemed like a life such as this one came natural to Alois and the blonde had repeated one too many times that they should be glad not to live in the slums like many orphans their age. But should he be just that? Happy?

"Ciel!"

The navy haired teenager gazed up at the blonde from below. Alois scrutinized him closely.

"Were you even listening to a word I just said?"

"Not really no, but I can make an educated guess what you've been nattering on about. Yourself, your peach skin and new clothes."

Alois angled his head, his pale blue eyes locking with the visible sky blue one of Ciel. The other had been safely hidden under an eye patch and locks of his navy blue hair ever since it got scarred during a dangerous game of 'Russian roulette'. The gun was empty, the Russian mobster had claimed. He just wanted Ciel to experience the feeling of cold and dangerous metal, trailing over his bare skin. The shot that had rang through the room had shocked the drunk participant and scarred Ciel. Looking back, it could've been worse. The bullet could've hit him in the throat instead of grazing passed his closed eye. He could've been dead where now, all that was left of that was a scar and a blind eye. However, Ciel caught himself fantasizing from time to time what it would've been like had the bullet killed him. He wouldn't have to sit in a carriage with a nagging Alois and a snoring Bard, riding to the next hell that would try to get him to his knees.

"Ciel! Would you stop ignoring me."

Ciel focused his eye again and rolled it after. "If you had something interesting to say, I wouldn't have to ignore you."

The carriage came to a sudden stop and a loud and shocked snore erupted from Bard before he shot up and rubbed his tired eyes. "We 'ere?"

"How are we supposed to know? We don't even know where it is we're going," Alois pointed out lazily, checking his deep purple nail polish for chips.

"Right," the blonde twentysomething male nodded. "I'll go check it out," he got up and shoveled hunched over to the door. "Stay here and don't even think about running off," he instructed them before closing the door.

"Sure… where are we supposed to run off to? Home?" Ciel spat, his voice cynical.

Alois clacked his tongue and chuckled softly after, shaking his head while he did.

"What are you guffawing about?" Ciel turned his irritated glare to the blonde opposite of him who by now, was laughing a little louder.

"Nothing… I-I don't know… it's all so f-fucking ironic."

Ciel mashed his brows together and saw the chortle turn into laughing out loud while Alois slapped his knee and gasped for breath between laughs. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his own mouth for some reason as well. Their entire situation was nothing to laugh about and yet, the blonde seemed unable to catch his breath.

"H-Home," Alois hiccupped. "H-Home…" He repeated again, revulsion clearly detectable when he laughed the word as if it had chewed on it, did not like the disgusting taste and spat it out. "Home," he cackled again, wiping tears from his eyes. "T-That was a good one, Ciel."

Involuntarily, a chuckle rose deep in his throat, slipped over his tongue like a breath and emitted from his lips in a weird tone, like a babbling brook that falter as it went. It had been so long that he laughed that the sound came out forced and rusty but soon, it came out in clear shouts as well.

Bard opened the door of the carriage, cigarette loosely between his lips and an eyebrow arched at the pair.

"What are you laughing about?"

"H-Home," the two gasped. With that short explanation, it still made no sense to the older blonde and he just sort off snorted a laughter just to join in on the fun.

"Get a hold of yourself, we have to go," he jerked his head. "You two are expected."

Ciel leaned back against the red velvet of the seating and slowly started to catch his breath. Alois leaned on his knees, his hand raised to his lips while he still sniggered. When their eyes met, a sharp nod was exchanged. Half gloves were put on, clothes straightened and top hats were put on when they set foot outside the carriage with Bard's assistance.

* * *

The street was paved with cobblestones and pots with waving, exotic trees were placed along the pavement. The air was soft for this hour of night and it smelled of salt. They must be near a sea. The street swarmed with life, couples strolling down the road, drunks getting kicked out of bars and whores flashing their goods. It was lively and even under the circumstances, Ciel could appreciate the welcoming feeling it gave him. He shivered in his exposing dress coat. After the stuffy warmth of the carriage, the cool sea breeze felt cold against his bared chest.

"It's that way," Bard nodded to the right. "Just a little up the street. C'mon," he started walking.

Alois turned to him. With the five months and the two inch he had on Ciel, he felt responsible for the navy haired teenager, even if Ciel was the more compellable one.

"Stay close to me, no matter what happens," his tone of voice passing off as somewhat serious.

Ciel snorted and pushed the hand Alois offered him away. "Please, like that would make any difference. It might even get me into more peculiar situations than I already am."

Alois flashed him a cheeky grin. "Perhaps, but it felt like something I should say."

"Don't," Ciel cut him off.

"You coming? They're waiting for you," Bard stood on the sidewalk, his hands perched on his hips while he admired some of the floosies that were working the opposite side of the street.

"Let's go, handsome," Ciel slapped Alois playfully on the ass and stepped forward, the blonde followed, protesting loudly that he was sexually assaulted and drawing attention from all the passers.

"Here we are," Bard halted in front of a grey arch with an iron gate. Behind it, across a busy plaza, was a large mansion. The façade had windows on the first and the second floor, all provided with red curtains. Shadows moved behind them, seductively moving to an unheard rhythm. Ciel tipped his head back and narrowed his eye at the sign above the guarded entrance.

"Circus Macabre?" Ciel read out loud, glancing sideways and cocking a puzzled eyebrow at Bard. The blonde nodded and took the three steps up to the enormous gates. He whispered something to the guard, slipped him a billet and jerked his head to Ciel and Alois. The two exchanged a quick look before following. The broad, bald and tattooed doorman shamelessly checked them out and Ciel heard Alois yelp involuntarily when he was groped up as he passed the shady man in suit.

"Ciel, wait!"

Alois's hands grabbed past the navy haired teenagers' shoulder and Bard only turned when he heard the sound of the punch echo around the plaza. Ciel inhaled sharp and straightened his back. The man twitched, surprised that the punch of the shorter and fragile male had actually hurt. The place on his jaw was already starting the get red when he gnashed his teeth and peered down on the teenager. The navy haired boy stared right back at him.

"Stay the fuck away from my friend," Ciel growled low.

The man just snarled and raised his hand to backhand the tiny brat. Ciel braced himself and awaited the blow, too proud to cower or ask Bard, who could've taken him on easily, for help.

"Ciel!" He heard Alois's cry thunder through his head. The enormous hand came down but he refused to close his eye. He was going to look him straight in the eye, daring and mocking him.

Inches before the slap could collide with his cheek, someone grabbed the wrist and stopped the attack. Ciel could not hide his relieved sigh, a bruise across his cheek was the last thing he needed, not the mention the brain concussion he'd probably would've gotten from getting slapped by those humongous claws.

"That's not the way we treat our guests, Jumbo." To Ciel's surprise, he spoke with a very British accent.

"He punched me first, Joker," the man growled in broken English. Ciel thought it to be childish, coming from a monster like him.

"Then you shouldn't feel up my friend without asking," the teenager spat back, his eyes darting to the one the big log called Joker.

He was tall and handsome, with amethyst eyes and ginger hair, pulled up in a ponytail and thin braids flowing over his shoulder. He wore what seemed to be a rather extravagant form of a butler suit. It was colorful with a red blouse and pants, a pink, checked tailored vest and a purple bow tie, loosely hanging around his neck. A tattoo of a purple tear trailed from his left eye and stopped somewhere mid cheek. He smiled, a broad and calming smile that seemed to have a soothing effect on the door man.

"Now, calm down Jumbo," he kicked his leg back and held out his hand. "Have an apple." When he spoke those words, a red apple landed in his hand. He pushed it in Jumbo's coal shovel-like hands and stepped forward. "Please, do forgive our doorman, he is new, he doesn't know the rules yet."

Ciel crossed his arms and tipped his head back, arrogance in the entire gesture. "I will, if he apologizes to me _and _my friend."

The apple was crushed to pulp in Jumbo's hand while he growled like a predator, ready to jump from the bush and devour its prey. It amused Ciel to see him like this, especially now that there was someone who would stop the blockhead from attacking him. Ciel was upset that he had been shipped off to some unknown city in France and he needed to kick someone against the leg to release some of that anger. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest of moves to irritate someone who could crush his skull with one hand but Ciel didn't care.

Joker glanced over his shoulder and jerked his head. "Well, how about it Jumbo? Apologize to the young man."

The bald man gnashed his teeth so hard, Ciel heard it from where he was standing. After a few seconds of silence, Jumbo dropped his shoulders in defeat and opened his mouth to apologize. That was the exact time Bard chose to remind Ciel they had an appointment about their position with the director of Circus Macabre and that they were running horribly late.

Joker's eyes flashed and he gazed at the navy haired boy with newfound interest. Jumbo let out a roar and leaped forward. He was stopped by a simple raise of Joker's hand.

"… And we certainly don't hit the goods," he told the doorman coldly. He reached out his hand for Ciel to shake. "The name is Joker, I suppose we'll be working together."

Ciel shook it a bit hesitant, praying to something that he did not have to wear a suit like that. He yelped involuntarily when Joker pulled him closer.

"A word of advice, little man. Don't piss of Jumbo if you want to live and tell that you are one of the few who punched him and survived."

"And he should not touch my friend, or me for that matter, without permission again if he wants to live and feel ashamed he got punched by someone my size," Ciel answered smug.

Joker stood back and shook his head with a chuckle. "Alright," he combed his gloved finger through his bangs. "You guys need to see the director? Come with me, I'll show you."

* * *

Ciel followed Joker through the gates. Alois walked up to him and punched him against his shoulder.

"Geez… what the hell was that for?"

"What were you fucking thinking, Ciel? That guy could've killed you or worse, left a serious bruise."

Ciel rolled his eye and rubbed the sore spot. "That's the thanks I get for defending your honor. I'll think twice next time some perv feels you up without your permission."

Alois snorted and rolled his eyes to the sky. "Oh Ciel, my hero. Thank you for defending this lady's honor," he dragged his tongue over Ciel's cheek and pressed a sloppy kiss on it after. Ciel drew a face and wiped the saliva away with his sleeve.

The cue that was waiting outside the mansion parted when Joker closed in. Ciel felt fairly uncomfortable with all the eyes that followed his every move with interest. Alois seemed to bath in the longing glares he got. At the door stood plum haired triplets. They were less buff than the man at the gate but they looked all the more dangerous with fiery red eyes and stoic postures. Joker nodded in a greeting manner and when they opened the doors, Ciel heard a gasp of excitement go through the crowd. The four stepped inside and the sigh of disappointed slipped through the gap before the doors closed behind them.

They had entered an enormous hall with a grand stairs straight ahead, with at the top of it, two sets of stairs that each curled to the first floor, one to the left and the other to the right. Paintings of naked men and women in explicit poses decorated the red painted walls and from the ceiling hung a enormous, crystal chandelier. To the left was, from what Ciel could gather, a bar. To the right was a room that was hidden behind a thick curtain.

"This way, please," Joker gestured to the steps and climbed them, followed by the three in tensed silence. At the top of these steps, they took the right one to the first floor and ended in a long corridor. Their heels clicked on the golden marble as they walked through the quiet hall with closed doors on the left and right.

Joker halted outside the door at the end of the corridor and knocked three times.

"Enter."

He turned to the two teenagers and winked. "Here we go."

He opened the door to a dimly lit office. Most of the light came from the fire that crackled in the hearth on the right. Opposite the door stood a wide, antique desk and behind it sat a woman. She looked up from her work and her fierce red eyes peered at Joker over the rim of her glasses, an eyebrow arched in a what do you want manner.

"Madame, I brought the new goods," Joker stepped inside to make way for the three to enter. Ciel and Alois glanced at each other, hesitant if they even wanted to enter at all.

"Well, go on then," Bard pushed them in the smalls of their backs to move them along. The woman sat back in her chair, legs crossed and her cheek propped up against her knuckles. Everything about her was red, from her hair and eyes to her makeup and the tight corset that pressed her richly endowed chest up so that it nearly bulged over the hem.

"Good, very good," she murmured, examining the boys up and down. "I had nearly forgotten how lovely you two were. Don't you think they are lovely, Joker?"

"Very, Madame."

She smiled, one that wouldn't have been unbecoming on a snake. "Please, my children… you may step forward…" Ciel and Alois followed her order. Her eyes shot to Bard after and the smile dropped. "You may leave. Can you escort him out, Joker?"

"No can do, Miss," Bard stepped forward. "Mister Tanaka insisted I'd stay in town for a few nights. He wanted to know _his_ children were treated right."

The Madame hissed and shook her head. "Damned old fool," she sighed. "Alright. Joker can give you some names for a hotel in the neighborhood."

Bard grinned and shook his head. "No, I paid to stay 'ere. He's very considerate of his boys."

This did not seem to amuse the lady in red and with a wave of the hand, she snarled that Joker had to bring Bard to his room. Ciel actually felt strangely calm now that he knew Bard was going to be around for a couple a more days. The blonde was of no real use but he had always been kind to him and Alois when they were at the Tanaka estate. He might service to watch out for them while he was still here.

The door closed and now they were left with the Madame. She brushed her ruby painted lips with her finger while she studied the two males.

"Claude had been right. You are both exquisite specimen. You two are going to make me a lot of money. Don't you agree, Sebastian?"

They hadn't noticed him before because he had been out of sight, but when they heard something stir behind them, they knew there was a fourth being in the room. When this Sebastian stepped from the shadows, Ciel felt his eyes bore holes in the back of his head. Rounding him, this suspicion was confirmed when his crimson orbs seemed fixed on the navy haired teenager. He was clad in black, a nice suit with his white blouse hanging open and his sleeves rolled up. He only broke eye contact when the woman asked him the same question again. When his eyes fixed on Ciel again, he saw a scowl draw his handsome face. He crossed his arms and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I think you paid too much. That one," he nodded to Alois. "He has dirty, semen begging eyes and this one," he tilted his head to Ciel. "He's incomplete. Claude's losing his touch, Madame Red."

The newly appointed Madame Red chuckled, leaned forward and laced her fingers under her chin. "On the contrary, Sebastian. These two are rare. Both clean and from the finest families in London. That one," she snapped a finger at Alois. "Only heir of the ruined Trancy household and taught in the darkest ways of pleasure while still holding an innocent and boyish look and he," she turned the same finger to Ciel. "Son of Earl Phantomhive, abused by a cult but even so, he doesn't show signs of it, save for the eye patch. Furthermore…" Madame Red smirked when she spoke the last words. "He's still virgin, extremely rare to come by and your favorite, if I am not mistaken."

Sebastian sneered and gave Ciel a look up and down. Even if his entire posture gave off that he was repulsed by the two teenagers, his eyes had flashed when Madame Red had called Ciel a virgin and they now studied him with newfound interest.

"Why do I find that hard to believe," he spoke, his voice cynical.

"Always so doubtful. Try him."

Ciel's body jerked. "E-Excuse me?"

Madame Red crooked a finger and beckoned the boy to come over. Ciel glanced sideways at Alois. The blonde looked suspicious of the situation as well but gave him a shrug nonetheless. There was nothing he could do for Ciel.

The teenager swallowed and stepped forward, onto the thick Persian rug that muffled his heels as he slowly walked up to the desk. Madame Red lend forward and smiled sugar sweet at him.

"Have you ever been fucked, little Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel twitched and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the idea. "No," he quipped, crossing his arms and tilting his head with an arrogant look in his eye. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

Madame Red cackled and licked her lips. "Such an attitude, we're going to have to do something about that. I heard you punched our new doorman, Jumbo. When I first saw you, I had a slight hunch that you were a feisty one. That is ok, it'll be all the more pleasure to see someone break you. Sebastian…"

* * *

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but instead, an involuntary yelp rose in his throat when Sebastian pushed him face forward onto the desk and jammed his knee between his legs to spread them.

"He, what the fuck do you think you're doing, you asshole," Ciel tried to look up but Sebastian placed a hand on his head to hold it down. Ciel tried to wiggle against the pressure but it was too strong.

"Alois, you fucking pussy. Help me!"

The blonde had wanted to come to his aid the moment he saw the older man make his move but one fiery look from Madame Red made him cease his rescue. He recoiled and turned his eyes away when Sebastian yanked Ciel's pants down.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ciel snarled. He unavailingly waved his arms in an attempt to hit or perhaps even claw Sebastian's eyes out. "Let me the fuck go," he fumed when Sebastian released the pressure of Ciel's head, grabbed his arms and pinned them on his back. He bend over the squirming young man and placed his lips against his ears.

"It's no use, my pet. Just try to unclench your muscles and enjoy this. It'll stop hurting eventually," he lisped before he licked the outer shell of his ear. Ciel gnashed his teeth, tears stinging in his eyes.

The pressure of Sebastian's muscular body was lifted when he stood back. He took the white glove of his free hand off with his teeth before sinking down behind the teenager and forcing his legs further apart.

"I'm not a fucking homo… Alois, you motherfucker, I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't do something right now… ah," Ciel bit his bottom lip hard when Sebastian let his middle finger slid down his crack and tease the virgin muscle.

"You might struggle but you're already fucking wet, my pet," Sebastian surprised the boy by pushing the tip of his digit against the hole. "Very wet," he mumbled. He lend closer and Ciel jerked when he felt Sebastian's warm breath on his butt cheeks. With his forefinger and thumb, Sebastian pushed them apart. The futile struggle against the iron hold he held on the boy's arms turned him on and the wet hole in front of him would be the image he'd keep in mind when he would jerk off tonight.

"Alois… do the fuck something before… ah…ahhh," Ciel threw his head in his neck when Sebastian stabbed his hole with his tongue, moistening it further.

"F-Fuck… fuck… Alois… please… s-stop them," Ciel pleaded, sweat trickling down his temple from fighting against Sebastian's hands and his own tears. "F-Fucking s-stop them…"

Madame Red seemed fairly unmoved while she sat back in her chair. She witnessed many subjects like that, getting tested by her loyal servant. Her eyes darted to the blonde that stood motionless by the door. His hands clenched and unclenched next to his body and he seemed conflicted whether to help his friend or the erection in his own pants. Instinctively and because there was no chance in hell he could fight of Sebastian, Alois's hand reached down and he stroke his dick through his pants, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Sebastian made sloppy sounds while he circled the trembling ring. The boy was still fighting him with all his power but it was fruitless. He forced the cheeks a little further apart and moaned when he once again plunged his tongue into the warm hole, feeling the inner walls clench down on his moist muscle. He pulled back, a drop of his saliva trailing down the hole and dripping on the floor.

"I think you're ready, my pet."

"No, leave the fuck alone. I am not your fucking pet, I am nobody's pet. I am Ciel fucking Phantomhive! Earl Ciel… AHHH," he cried out when Sebastian drove the tip of his middle finger into the hole and turned it around.

"Earl? Let's give you a royal treatment then," he pushed onward, expecting to slide his finger in with ease. Instead, the inside was so tight, it seemed to refuse to let his digit penetrate the boy.

"My, my… you weren't lying," Sebastian bent forward and blew cool air on the exposed muscle, making Ciel twitched and cry out. "He is still a virgin. His hole is so tight it can't even swallow my finger." He sucked his lip between his teeth and moaned. "I will have a very good time stretching you, my pet."

"N-No," Ciel whined, tears trickling down his cheeks and mixing with the saliva that dripped from his mouth. "I-I am… I am…" He swallowed, refusing to giving them the pleasure of hearing his voice break. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian smirked, appreciating the resistance the boy was giving, both verbally and physically. He gently pulled his finger out and stuck it in his mouth. After, he gave the hole one more lap and started to work his digit inside the boy again, evoking on all his patience while the boy kept struggling.

"If you move that much, I can damage something inside you. Just, curse all you want but stop moving, I don't want to hurt you."

"You are fucking hurting me, you ass. Get your fucking finger out of me…ah," Ciel bit his lip so hard it started to bleed and Sebastian sighed satisfied and delighted when he finally sheathed the entire finger. He turned it around inside, making sure his palm was facing up when he got to his feet.

Ciel felt the pressure of the hand leave his wrists and an arm was shoved under his body. He whined softly when he was lifted until his back lined with Sebastian's chiseled chest.

"Silly pet, what did you do, you're bleeding," Sebastian bent down and licked the blood pearl from his lips. Ciel snapped his teeth at him, attempting to bite whatever he could bite. Sebastian chuckled and it sounded so endearing it made Ciel sick to his stomach.

"Come on, little pet. You're not a crocodile," Sebastian mumbled in Ciel's locks. "Now that you are used to my finger, let's move it a little," he reached down, lifted Ciel's leg and draped it over his arm, exposing the display to Madame Red.

"N-No… don't you dare fucking move it… ahhh," Ciel dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes tight when Sebastian slowly pulled out his finger and drove it back in again in one swift move. He repeated this slow motion until the walls eased around his finger and the wet of the hole made it easier for him to slid the digit in and out.

"Looks like you're ready for finger two," he whispered.

"Nnn-no…" Ciel commanded, semi begged of him. Sebastian chuckled softly and teased the entrance with his forefinger. "Come on, you'll even feel better than you now do. Open up for me, little pet."

Ciel cried out when the finger pushed its way inside as well. He felt his stomach turn and something welled up in his chest. He had thought it was bile but when it rose in his throat and escaped his lips, it was an involuntary mewl. He moaned as the fingers plunged in and out of him, making sloppy popping sounds as they did. He didn't want it but he could not help it, his body seemed to have a will of its own and he felt Sebastian smirk against his ear when Ciel started to buck his hips into the hand.

"Good, my pet. I knew you would eventually like it. Look at this," Sebastian placed the foot of the leg he was holding on the desk, reached down and ran his hand over the hard erection. Raising it, Ciel saw precum glistening on the digits, like a traitorous apple, offered to Adam and Eve by a snake. He was repulsed with himself but his body loved the increasing tempo of the fingers and the digits that slowly dragged over the head of his dick. Sebastian raised his hand and Ciel cringed when he stuck the precum coated finger in his own mouth, moaning while he did.

"You taste good, my pet," Sebastian murmured on. "Very good indeed," his fingers reached to the leaking slit of his cock again and collected some more cum. "Here, taste it… no biting," he forced the fingers into Ciel's mouth and as he did, Ciel groaned a guttural growl and came. He saw his seed spill over the desk as he shot his load, growling and moaning while licking Sebastian's fingers like an obeying bitch. Tears of shame, embarresement and pleasure dribbled over and trailed down his cheeks.

"That's a good pet," Sebastian breathed, sliding his fingers out of the mouth and fingering the spilled seed. "A very, very good pet." He cupped Ciel's chin and angled his head so that the boy was forced to look him in the eye. "It will be a pleasure to train you," Sebastian mused while he smeared Ciel's own sperm on the boy's lips. "Such a fucking pleasure," he growled before bending down and surprising the teenager with an aggressive and dominant kiss.

* * *

Ahum... glad to see you made it all the way down here. At least somebody who will read this.

For one reason or another, I could see the Duchess Durless as a controlling dominatrix, she had crazy eyes. Besides that, I think making Sebastian the boss was a bit, I don't know, it's a plot that has been done one too many times. I'm not claiming to burst with originality but, I just wanted to give it a fresh twist.

To answer questions that might rise. Yes, this is still in the eighteenth century and no, it probably won't be a historically based story. I might do some research but since this will be mainly smut centered with a story laced through it, I don't feel obligated to check my facts... try to deal with it, mmk?

Second, this is an AU, meaning, Sebastian is not a demon... he's one hell of a noxious beast but not demonic. Other characters that might drop by on occasion like Grell, William or Claude are all human. Joker, the dear, still has both arms intact, like all the others from Noah's Ark.

Alright, that was it for me for now. I nattered enough.

REVIEW - I beseech you. Let's all root for more Sebastian/Ciel domination and enjoy more smut! (Meaning, no reviews, nada updates - I'm strict because I already have a zillion storylines I'm working on. This is just some sexual healing)

Thanks for reading. Period! And don't forget to review. (I decided. I will not update another chapter until I get at least 20 reviews on the first one! Ha ha, that could ultimately mean the ending of Circus Macabre... digging my own grave here. Oh well, I think it's a reasonable demand! Giving over 250 people read it in little under 2 days)


	2. Act 01

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

First, thank you... all of you who took time out of their day to review. It moved me, in various ways I did not think possible. But then again, that could've also been the beer.

To mother "**princess-of-thieves6** you know you're all my reasons and I will soon send you a BFC concept, I promise I will live up to your expectations... soon! To **robovacation**: C'mon princess, you know you're obsessed with my ten inch ha ha. No need to hide it. Little more obsession next time. To **Karii**: thank you, doll! You're endless support is inspiring!

Onto something else than. Although I am too pleased people even bothered to review, I think I am slightly repelled that near to** 300 **read this and only** 12** reviewed. That either means this story is shit (which would suck, cock!) or people be lazy. I feel inclined to believe the first but I hope it's the second.

I know I threatened to not update but I'm too pleased with Ciel and Sebastian, cussing each other. Although, inspiration for chapter 3 still has to whack me over the head so I might still decide to finally cut to cord and exercize my own words for once.

We'll see, depending on the response to this chapter...

For now, forget my wailing banter and read some more about Sebastian and Ciel overusing the word fuck and cock. I know we all love it, more than words can express.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Alois's eyes popped open when he heard the forced moans and grunts of his companion. He gazed up through his lashes and saw Ciel's body jerk involuntarily against the older male's chest while he came. The blonde was disgusted with himself when he felt a wet spot press against the hand that had palmed his erection. His cock jumped eagerly against his hand, demanding more administrations while the head kept leaking semen, soaking his pants and feeding his embarrassment.

He had watched while his friend was pushed over a desk and sexually assaulted in a most mortifying way and what had he done to stop it? Nothing! It was a typical case of Alois, standing by and doing nothing, which was, in fact, not entirely true either. He had rubbed himself. He had let that man take advantage of his friend and he had just watched and fumbled with his own erection. For the first time I years, Alois felt sick to his stomach after having an orgasm. The normal euphoric feeling had made way for deep shame. He had not felt like this anymore since he had his first orgasm, given to him by the mouth of an old pervert that had been his master before mister Tanaka.

He saw Sebastian bent down and take possession of Ciel's silently protesting lips. He saw the mixed emotion on his friends face when the senior forcefully pushed his tongue between the junior's lips. Little over half an hour ago, Ciel had protected his honor against a tall and buff doorman without hesitating and Alois let himself be intimidated by a meaningful glare from a mere woman. This thought alone made bile rise in his mouth.

"Get away from him," Alois heard his own voice and it sounded wrong. He made a sudden start forward and pounded on Sebastian's back. "Get the fuck away from him."

The black haired senior reluctantly broke away from the pouty, swollen lips and cocked his head to the blonde. An amused smirk curled his lips as he stared the blonde in the eye.

"No need to be jealous, precious," he cusped Alois's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sure there will be someone around here who takes a fancy to your dirty eyes."

Alois pulled his head out of the teasing grasp and smacked the hand, that curled around Ciel's waist and held him in place against Sebastian's chest, away. "Let-my-friend-the-fuck-go," he spoke slowly, his eyes flashing with murderous intent.

Sebastian straightened his back and loomed over the blonde. His eyes bore in Alois's and did not seem impressed at all with the younger and shorter blonde. At most, he was annoyed by the brat for interrupting.

"I don't think you're in any place to give orders, little boy," Sebastian hissed low, his voice absurdly dangerous and matching the diabolic gleam in his eyes.

"No, let him go."

Sebastian snapped his head to Madame Red. She sat back in her chair, legs crossed and a whip in her hand. She stroke the bare skin that peeked above the thigh high leather boots she was wearing with the leather strands of the sex toy.

"Come on Sebastian, you shouldn't be greedy. You can play with him all you want but I don't want him to be worn and stretched. You know you should leave some of that for the customers too. So, let him go. Joker."

Sebastian did not seem amused, losing his new virgin toy but he yielded to Madame Red's decision. He gazed down in the half open blue eye. Silent tears were still glistening in the corner of it and he gasped short, shallow breaths through his swollen and ajar lips. The intense red petals were alluring and Sebastian bent down for one more taste.

This time, the young male did not fight back anymore. He just took it, too tired and shocked to protest to the warm embrace. Sebastian's tongue curled lazily around his before brushing it and pulling back, a thin thread of saliva connecting their lips for a brief moment.

"See you soon, my pet," Sebastian told him, brushing a lock of his navy hair out of his eye and grinning a lustful smirk. "I am very much looking forward to tasting you again."

The door opened and a head popped through the gap. "You called?" Joker's eyes automatically drooped to the pants that slumped around Ciel's ankles. He hid the wrinkle of his nose very well as he fully opened the door. It was always like this when he left the new goods alone with these two but on a more average basis, Madame Red would be the one doing the testing rather than Sebastian.

"Would you mind escorting our two new employees to their room?"

He gave Madame Red a short nod of the head. "Sure," he leaped forward and bent down to straighten Ciel's pants.

Alois roared and slapped his hands away. "Don't fucking touch him," he hissed. "I'll do that."

Joker raised his hands in defense and stood back. "I am sorry, was just trying to help. You do it yourself, see if I care."

Alois sank to his knees and grabbed the hems of Ciel's pants. He worked it up and reached around to fasten the belt. He felt Ciel recoil back against the gentle touch and had to swallow hard before he could speak.

"It's ok, Ciel. It's me, I won't hurt you," he whispered in the navy haired boy's ear. "Come on, Joker is going to take us to our room."

Ciel's body went rigid and he slowly turned his head. Alois yelped when he made a sudden move for his throat, his arms wailing while he screamed motherfucking asshole. Joker jumped between the two and easily grabbed the navy haired teenagers arms and brought them down to his sides.

"Easy there, kid," Joker comforted, holding the gasping and snorting Ciel down. The latter stared in Alois's horrorstruck eyes before he spat on the floor and glanced sideways. "I hate smokers. You taste fucking disgusting," Ciel snapped at Sebastian before shrugging Joker's hands off and stomping out of the room.

The ginger male turned to the shocked Alois and jerked his head. "You coming?"

Alois could barely nod. He swallowed and followed Joker out. Passing Sebastian, he threw him a dirty glare, muttering some curses under his breath. Sebastian just tilted his head with an arrogant smirk. The sarcastic greeting wave pissed Alois off and he stomped out of the room, yelling Sebastian was a motherfucking bitch whore.

* * *

After the dramatic exit of the blonde, Sebastian slowly circled to Madame Red. "Promise me that one is mine."

Madame Red's eyes twinkled through her red bangs. She tossed a lock over her shoulder and raised the whip to her lips. "You want him bad, don't you?"

Sebastian tried for a casual shrug but she knew her servant for far too long and could see the longing and lust in his crimson eyes. Sebastian was a real sucker for virgins. This could become quite interesting for her.

"Well, my dear," she dragged her tongue over the length of the whip before letting a snapping sound vibrated through the room when she lashed it. "I believe you know what to do, don't you? Get on your knees."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the red Madame. Even if she saved him from a life worse than the one he was leading now, he hated her for treating him like her lapdog. He hated dogs. But when his tongue recalled the taste of the young virgin's semen, he forced himself down on his knees and on all fours, he crawled under the desk.

Madame Red cried out when she felt the first lap of his tongue over her slick lips and she fisted his hair, pushing him closer. "If you want your fucking pet, you are going to have to fucking work it, Sebastian," she snarled, making him cringe when she hit him with the whip, tearing the white dress shirt with the leather strands.

"Act as if you like it, bitch," Madame Red lifted his heel and planted it between his shoulder blades. When she heard the sloppy sounds of his lapping tongue and felt his fingers work their magic way inside her, her frown melted and she purred like an obeying kitten.

Sebastian smirked against the clit, blowing cool air on it and watching the fine red hairs with slight interest. If he wanted his pet, he would have to swallow her antics and cum until she melted into his skills like wax in his hands. At this moment, the dominatrix bucked her hips into his talented tongue and begged him for more like an obeying cheap whore. Sebastian closed his eyes and visualized the hole he was venturing was the tight virgin one of his future pet.

* * *

Ciel had stomped off after the entire rancid play he had been one of the leading characters in and was waiting for Joker and Alois on the intermediate landing between the two stairs. He leaned against the wall and watched people enter through the door. It was a crowd as he would've expected to gather in such a disgusting place like this. Dressed in burlesque outfits with corsets, feathers and bird gauze, they all fitted the dark and macabre scene of the mansion.

He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a fumbled up cigarette. He had coaxed it from Bard but he wasn't quite sure why. He had asthmas so he didn't smoke. Now seemed like a good a time as any to start anyway. He placed it loosely between his lips and fruitlessly, he groped around his pockets for something to light it with.

"Need a light?" He heard a click and a blue flame danced in front of his eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled, cupped his hand around the leather gloved one that held the lighter and leaned forward. He inhaled deep, something he shouldn't have done. He grabbed the stick and coughed loudly in his hand.

The soft chuckle wasn't mocking and the unknown person patted him on the back. "First timer, not?"

"You reckon?" Ciel wiped tears from the corners of his eyes and straightened his back. Next to him stood a male who probably had some four years on the teenager. He had chin length, shaggy silver hair with bangs hanging in front of his equally silver eyes. He was head taller than the navy haired boy but had the same slender built. With his youthful face, flawless skin and wide, cheeky smile, he was a very handsome vision to see. Ciel wondered if he was one of the employee's as well.

"Are you new here?" He asked on, leaning his shoulder against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I am. Just arrived, fresh from another hell," Ciel quipped, leaning his head back and stubbornly sucking at the stick. He had another cough fit to pay for it.

"The trick is," the male leaned in and placed his lips against Ciel's ear. "To start shallow and take it deeper after. Just like when you suck cock."

Ciel's blue eye widened in shock for a moment as he turned his head and peered at the devious smirk. "Try it," he pushed in his gentle tone of voice.

Ciel put the cigarette between his lips and inhaled gently. He did not suck the smoke into his lungs and let it linger in his mouth for a little while before exhaling. He waited for a second, but when his fragile lungs did not spasm to push the smoke out as fast as it came in, he relaxed.

"Thanks," he muttered, his eyes drooping to his knee length riding boots.

"Any time. What's your name?"

"Who wants to know. Tell me yours and I will tell you mine."

He chuckled. "Well then, mystery man," the male pushed himself off the wall and walked to the top step. "I'll see you around some time. I'll be waiting, anxiously," with that and a wink, the man descended down the stairs.

Ciel scrutinized the back of his head, where a patch of his hair came past his shoulders. He leaped forward. "Who do I thank for the light?"

The male stopped and turned to him with that constant smile. "Give me yours and I shall give you mine to return the favor."

Ciel smirked and shook his head with a seductive glimmer in his eye. The male returned it with the shame shimmer in his silver eyes.

"Ciel!"

Alois ran down the stairs and nearly knocked the cigarette out of his hand. "You ass, you know you're not supposed to smoke!"

Ciel looked him up and down with a blank expression but did not respond.

"Ciel… Ci-el," the man chewed on it for a moment. "I like it. It suits you." He walked on and crossed the hall to the mass of people that walked in.

Ciel sprung forward. "What's yours?"

The silver haired man walked up to his friend, equally dressed in expensive looking clothes. He turned on his heels and gazed up the stairs. His eyes shifted to the right corner of the balcony and a wide smirk crossed his lips before he looked at the navy haired teenager again.

"When you ask around for me, ask for Grey."

Ciel watched them enter the bar and then they were gone. He sighed annoyed when Alois pulled his jacket and started lecturing him about the dangers of smoking in his condition. All the while, he wondered where those silver eyes had shifted to and what caused the devilish grin. He tilted his head and stared straight in Sebastian's crimson eyes. He cringed, shot him a dirty glare and turned on his heels.

"It's this way," Joker gestured to the left stairs and the two teenagers followed. Ciel in silence and Alois going on about smoking so to avoid the conversation about his own weakness and infidelity as protector.

* * *

"This is your new room," Joker held the door open and let the two in. It was a big room with two large canopy beds, thick curtains and soft carpeting. Everything was midnight blue and gold, except the two wooden cupboards and the little writing desk near the high French windows.

"Bathroom is down there," Joker nodded to a door at the other end of the room. "You guys should go to sleep. You'll probably have a busy day tomorrow. If you need anything, I'm down in the bar. Night," Joker closed the door and they heard the clicking of his heels against the marble fade.

Alois had been dreading this moment, to be alone with the navy haired teenager. He gazed up at him from below as Ciel walked to one of the beds and sank down on the satin covers. He drew a painful face as he did and shifted uneasy for a moment before he leaned forward and pushed his hands in his hair.

"Ciel?"

He did not answer, so Alois swallowed and whispered his name again. After there still no response, the blonde got annoyed and combed a and through his hair. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment? Look, I'm sorry, ok. There you have it. I am fucking sorry I am a coward but in my defense, that woman gave me the stink eye and she didn't look like a nice lady with that whip. She gave me the willies."

Ciel gently rocked back and forth, still not bothering to respond. Alois wasn't even sure if his friend was even listening to him. He dropped his hand with a groan and stepped forward to one of the cupboards to look for a towel.

"Maybe you should take a bath, you'll probably feel better after that." He yanked one of the closets open and squealed excited. "There's all new clothes in here! Look, Ciel," he let his fingers glide past the many different outfits and fabric, all equally expensive and extravagant looking. He leaned forward and buried his nose in a purple velvet jacket and inhaled. "Lavender, lovely" he sighed delighted. "Did you see this?" He whipped around. His excitement dropped when he saw Ciel did not join him in it. He sucked fresh air in his lungs and grabbed one of the many fluffy towels.

"Ciel…" Alois rounded the free bed and placed a hand on the rocking young man's shoulder. He cried out when Ciel finally acted and charged at him. The blonde tumbled back with the navy haired man landing on top of him. The latter sat up and straddled his hips. The sound of flesh colliding with flesh resounded through the room and Alois blinked surprised at the wooden frame of the bed. Pain stung his cheek where Ciel had harshly backhanded him. When he slowly turned his head, he saw that Ciel still had his hand raised, ready to hit him again. He finally decided against it and dropped his hand, panting heavily. After, he grabbed Alois's collar and bent down.

"You fucking pussy. Why the fuck didn't you do anything when that maniac assaulted me? When he fucking finger raped me. When he fucking nearly raped me to death."

Alois arched an eyebrow at him, a soft chuckle unwillingly swelling in his chest. "Rape you to death? True, he had fairly impressive fingers but I don't think he could've raped you to death with them."

Ciel stared in Alois's blue eyes, his own wide with shock when the blonde started to laugh. Anger boiled in his stomach. "What the fuck are you laughing about, you asshole?"

"You… fuck, Ciel, you're so fucking naïve some times. Rape you to death, seriously? You're such a child. Rape you to death," Alois laughed, his feet kicking wildly while he laughed.

Ciel let the words sink in and after a few moments, his anger settled down and he too, had to laugh about his own words. He let Alois's collar go and nearly tumbled off him with laughter. He hissed and winched when a stinging pain shot through his behind.

"Aw, poor baby," Alois faked a pout through his laughs. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Shut up and kiss my ass," Ciel snapped between gasps.

"That's the point, idiot. To kiss your ass. Oh, look at me… I am Sebastian," Alois jumped to his feet and Ciel fell flat on his ass when the blonde gave him a smoldering look. "I am sexy and mysterious and I am going to rape you to death with my fingers."

"S-Stop… shit… stop! Fuck, my stomach hurts."

Alois's face melted into a smile and he kneeled in front of his friend. "Look, Ciel," he cupped his cheek. "I am really sorry I'm such a weakling."

Ciel scowled. "A simple sorry won't do. You're going to have to scrub my back and help me get dressed."

"Alright."

"For four months. You will act like my fucking butler for four months and I want you to call me Lord Phantomhive."

Alois moaned. "C'mon Ciel, that is too much."

"Do you want me to have Sebastian finger rape you to death too?"

The blonde cocked his head and the navy haired boy groaned at the smirk that drew his lips. "I wouldn't mind if he fucked me, he's hot. Besides, that's hardly a threat since he seems obsessed with you. You're so fucking lucky."

"Yeah," Ciel pushed himself up and perched his hands on his hips. "I am so lucky that asshole attack my ass like it was his fucking property. Did you hear what he called me? His pet! Disgusting."

Alois stood and loomed over his friend. "I know what he called you. I jerked off to that."

Ciel wrinkled his nose and shoved the blonde back onto the bed. "You're such a fucking pervert, Alois," he whispered while climbing on top of him. Ciel straddled the blonde's hip and rolled his pelvis, grinding his cock over Alois's erection. The latter moaned and grabbed Ciel's ass. "Besides," Ciel bend down and placed his lips against Alois's ear. "I thought you wanted to have my virginity," he purred before suckling the earlobe into his mouth and running his tongue over it.

"I…I do," Alois moaned. "Oh I so fucking do, Ciel," he thrusted his hips, pressing his stiff erection against Ciel's.

"Alright," Ciel grinned. "Then come wash my back, servant," he got up and stood back before Alois could pull him back.

"Motherfucking asshole," Alois groaned while he propped up on his elbows and watched Ciel round the bed and disappear into the bathroom.

"Come on, servant. Run me a warm bath. I want to bathe. And bring me my towel."

Ciel chuckled at the grumble and curses he heard when Alois pushed himself up, ignored his throbbing and aching cock and stomped to the bathroom.

"Jerk," he snarled at Ciel before turning the faucets wide open. The hot and cold water mixed and thundered into the porcelain tub. He stood back and snapped his hands at the filling bath.

"There, is it to your fucking satisfaction?"

The navy haired teenager cleared his throat and gave the blonde a meaningful glare.

"_My fucking Lord_," Alois growled.

Ciel tilted his head and tried to gaze down on Alois. "I don't like your attitude, slave. Undress me and scrub my back."

Alois dropped his chin to his chest with a grunt. He didn't like being treated as less and he was normally the one getting served. Ciel's little power play was already starting to irritated the hell out of him. He stepped forward and untied the cloak and undid the three buttons of the jacket. After, the pants and boots went and Ciel was stark naked except for his top hat. His erection stood up straight, precum leaking from the tip. Alois licked his lips and eagerly sank down to his knees.

"Did I tell you that… fuck," Ciel threw his head back on fisted Alois's hair when he dragged his tongue across the underside and engulfed the dick to the base after.

Ciel dropped his chin to his chest and a deep guttural groan rose in his throat when he saw the pink lips drag over his length and Alois's fingers curled around it after. A hiss followed when the blonde let the dick go with a sloppy pop and teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, gathering precum on it. He rose to his feet and kissed Ciel before he could protest against it.

"That was so funny," Alois mumbled after he pulled back. "Hearing you curse that you're not a fucking homo."

"Shut up and get on your fucking boney knees." Ciel placed a hand on the blonde's head and pushed him down. "I want you to suck your Lord."

Alois sank down and pushed a finger in his mouth. "Let's see what damage that jerk Sebastian has done to your pretty hole," he turned Ciel around and pushed the cheeks apart. "Poor thing, you're bleeding a little. You never bleed when I do that."

"Because you don't have such fucking long fingers… ah, fuck," Ciel bent over and leaned against the wall when Alois pressed his digit against the muscle.

"I think this should do the trick," the blonde leaned forward and made his junior cry out when he pushed his tongue against the ring and lapped gently at it, making the sludgy sounds he knew turned his friend on.

Ciel pressed his forehead against his arm and mewled and trembled under the known touch. Alois had licked and finger fucked him so many times, it should've become boring. To his own annoyance, he had to conclude it did become a bit old. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize the tongue circling the ring of his hole but all he could think off was Sebastian's fingers, driving in and out of him while he jerked him off. To his own disdain, he felt his cock stiffen at the very thought of it.

"He's twitching," Alois cooed. "That is so fucking cute."

"Don't dare call my dick fucking cute," Ciel snapped, reaching down and jerking himself hard while Alois lapped at his hole and massaged his balls, moaning like a dirty bitch while he did.

"Shit… fuck," Ciel cursed when he came, shooting his cum against the marble tiles. "Sebas…" he swallowed the name before he fully groaned it.

Alois slowly rose to his feet and watched Ciel pant, his back trembling and sweat pearling on the creamy white skin. A devilish smirk curled his lips. "Did you just almost groan what I thought you did?"

"Shut up," Ciel barked. "It was a fucking aftershock from earlier."

The blonde shook his head. "No, Ciel. That was not a fucking aftershock. That was a reaction to his administrations. You were thinking about him while I licked you. You fucking slut."

"Shut up!" Ciel whirled around and hurled the first thing he could get his hand on, a soap dish, at the blonde's head. "Get the fuck out of here, now!"

Alois curtsied dramatically. "Yes, my Lord. Do you wish me to fetch Lord Sebastian to scrub your back and fuck you senseless after."

"GET OUT!"

Alois easily avoided the decorative marble globe as well and spun around on his feet and skipped out. "Ciel loves Sebastian. Ciel loves Sebastian. Ciel wants to fuck him and Ciel wants to suck him!" He sang in a false tone. The third object was better aimed and a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when he heard Alois wail as the second decorative globe hit him square in the back of the head.

Soaking in the bath, Ciel tried to touch the sore hole with his own fingers. Every time he did, he winched and thought about Sebastian. The image of his hands, curled around his erection was again enough to make his organ stiff and Ciel jerked off again, shame washing over him while he groaned the senior's name in the washcloth.

He got out, dried himself and walked to the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his hips. Alois lay on his stomach, his legs entwined and swaying in the air while he thumbed through a book. He looked up when Ciel dropped down on the bed next to him.

"Sleepy?" Alois asked, turning another page.

"Beaten," Ciel mumbled, untying his eyes patch and placing it on the side stand. He draped an arm over his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Let's get some sleep then," Alois propped up and pulled the string of the light to switch it off.

"Sweet Sebastian dreams."

"Shut up!"

Alois giggled softly. "Sleep tight sweetie. No jerking off to Sebastian in your sleep."

"Night pumpkin and… eat shit."

* * *

After he tossed and turned on top of the blankets for a good two hours, Ciel sat up and gazed at the curtains. The warm wind gently blew them into the room and made them cast shadows on the wall. He couldn't sleep with all these thoughts running through his mind and the heavy boner that came along with it.

He stood, tied the eye patch behind his head and stared down on Alois. The blonde was sleeping with his mouth open and for a second, Ciel thought about stuffing his dick between the lips and fucking his mouth until he woke and could suck him. He disregarded the thought when the blonde snorted, smacked his lips and threw himself on his stomach, muttering dick shithead and kicking something under the blankets. Ciel chuckled, mumbled idiot and walked to the unopened closet.

In the little light that fell through the gap between the curtains, he pulled a white dress shirt and brown pants from the cupboard and put them on, carelessly tucking the shirt in the pants and not bothering with tying all the buttons. He pushed his feet into his riding boots after and tip-toed to the door. Careful not to wake him, he soundlessly closed it and tip-toed down the hall until he was out of earshot.

The mansion was quiet and he had no idea where he should go until he saw the light in the bar was still on. He descended down the stairs. Involuntarily, his eyes shot to spot where Sebastian had stood hours ago, watching him while he talked to Grey.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed and focused on his feet again as he jumped over the last two steps and crossed the hall to the bar.

"Hello Joker."

The ginger haired man looked up from the glass he was cleaning. A wide smirk curled his lips. "My, Ciel. You still up?"

"Yeah… couldn't sleep. Too many things going through my mind."

Joker nodded to the row of empty seats in front of him. "Care to have a drink with me then?" He resumed wiping the whisky glass in his hands with a clean cloth.

"I won't bother you during your work then?"

"Of course not," Joker waved it away with a charming smile. "Besides, serving drinks is my work anyway. Come on, sit. What's your poison?"

Ciel crossed the room, hopped onto a bar stool and dug his fingers into his hair.

"Anything, just make it strong."

Joker stopped cleaning the glass, turned and let his eyes cross the labels. "How about some vodka. Or maybe gin? Or are you more a cognac person?"

"I don't care, as long as it's strong, a double and makes me forget about everything that happened tonight."

Joker nodded. "Whisky it is then," he put the glass down in front of Ciel, reached for the top shelf and poured him the double he ordered. "Rough night?" He poured one for himself and knocked it back in one gulp.

"You have no fucking idea. First, I get assaulted by that jerk Sebastian and after that, I jack off with his image in my head. How fucking twisted is that?"

Joker chuckled. "Don't worry, he tends to have that effect on… well, everybody."

"Well, I am fucking worrying about it. I mean, he's an asshole who finger raped me without my permission. Like I'm some kind of a whore he can use to his own liking."

The ginger haired man puckered his lips. "That's the general idea behind rape but… I catch your drift. Want to talk about it? We're in a bar and I am the still slightly sober tender. Let's use that old cliché."

Ciel chuckled and threw the drink back. "T-Thanks," he coughed when Joker poured him another and offered him a smoke. He inhaled shallow, like Grey had advised him to do and could smoke the cigarette without making a fool out of himself.

"He was treating me like I'm some sort of a pet which needed to be tested. Tested for what? What am I supposed to do here? What is this stinking place anyway?"

"This is what the Moulin Rouge was supposed to be but it's mostly for males. It's kind of a…" Joker thought about it. "A male brothel."

The glass hung mid air as Ciel arched an eyebrow at him. "A brothel?"

"Yes, I suppose. I don't know a fancier word for it but it basically covers what happens here. It's a house of pleasure, focusing itself on the population of males who like some guy on guy action every now and then, to get them out of the routine of marriage."

Ciel mashed his brows together while he downed the drink in one gulp. He slammed the glass on the bar after. "How can they be so sure I'm even a homo!"

Joker chuckled. "Come on Ciel, if it wasn't already written all over your face, the jerking off to the thought of Sebastian would've done the trick."

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Ciel snarled, tapping his finger against the glass for a refill. "So, did he test you too?"

"Hells no! I don't do that work. I'm not a gay guy, I just tend the bar until I have enough money saved for what I really want to do."

"Oh really? And what is it you want to do then?"

"I want to have my own circus."

Ciel twitched. "You want to start a place like this on your own?"

"No," Joker shook his head, laughing. "Not in a million years. I mean a real circus with animals, clowns and magic tricks. I always dreamed of being a ringmaster."

"That's sounds nice… having a dream," Ciel mumbled, staring at the dark golden liquid in his glass.

"You could join me," Joker offered.

Ciel barked a laugh. "I'm not sure if I dream of being a circus clown."

"Of course not, you're too gloomy to be a clown. You would need another position, fire eater or something. You'd also need a circus name," Joker stood back and cusped his chin while he scrutinized Ciel. "You come to me as a Smile."

The navy haired teenager chuckled. "I thought you thought me gloomy."

"Exactly, see the irony of that. Perhaps it is a small hint for you to smile a little more," Joker winked at him with that broad and cheerful smile that seemed like his signature mark.

Ciel shook his head with a chuckle. "Thanks, but I think the circus life would be wasted on me. I don't do well in ever changing surroundings. I need some stability."

"We would be your stability, me and the others. Just, think about it… you can't see yourself working houses like this all your life, now can you? I imagine it's such a lonely life."

Ciel threw a look around the burgundy red bar. Did he ever saw himself live another life than being someone's ragdoll? He yelped involuntarily when a heavy log threw itself down next to him and he backed away a little when Jumbo snarled at him.

"Easy, Jumbo. He's had a rough night."

"Me too," the bald man snapped. His broken English didn't have a French accent either. Ciel couldn't place it and suspected it was Russian. "I kept thinking about this tiny brat beating me."

"He has been tested… by Sebastian."

The angry scowl melted instantly and his yellow eyes examined Ciel's little person. "That sucks," he finally spoke, his tone still barking but less aggressive and even with a hint of sympathy laced through it. "Pour us a vodka," he told Joker. "And leave the bottle. Let's do some serious drinking to drown that memory. For all of us," he added with a cringe. It made Ciel laugh and believe that he found two new friends in this dump and in the middle of the shit that was his pathetic life.

* * *

Sebastian descended down the stairs. His brows automatically mashed together when he still heard voices in the bar. Joker and Jumbo should've gone home hours ago. Why were they still here when it was closing to dawn? He crossed the hall and rounded the corner.

"What is going on here?"

Ciel twirled around on his stool and leaned heavy on the bar. His lips curled into a brilliant smirk while he scrutinized his senior with slight amusement. "Ther 'e issss… Sssebassstian, the focking jerk 'imself. Cum 'ave a drink."

The senior arched an eyebrow at the navy haired teenager before snapping his head at the giggling bartender and the booming doorman.

"You're all wasted, aren't you?"

Ciel put a finger to his lips. "Uh-oh… fingerfuck doesnn sound 'appy. 'Aybe werr drunk," he slurred.

"You can leave out the maybe," his eyes followed Ciel as he staggered his way over, trying to be seductive and even succeeding while he nearly stumbled over a table and three chairs.

"'Ou," he pushed a finger in Sebastian's chest. "Y-ou nearly… 'aped me to death…" he twirled on his heels and grinned victorious at the other two. Joker hung over the beer pump and gasped for breaths between laughs while Jumbo nearly tumbled backwards with his stool and slammed his coal shovel hands on the bar while he bellowed a loud roar.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did what?" He inquired impatiently.

As if it all became clear to him all of the sudden, Ciel's voice sounded a lot more coherent when he repeated the words slowly, like he heard them for the first time. "You-nearly-raped-me-to-death," he thought about it for a second. "And I jerked off on it," he added with a sharp nod. After that, he barked another laugh, sort off snorted and emptied the contents of his stomach on Sebastian's expensive shoes.

Joker and Jumbo thought it was so amusing they draped themselves over the bar with laughter and after Ciel stopped vomiting, even he could summon a chortle again. He straightened his back and grinned daring at Sebastian. "There, still obsessed with me after this?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him and took the two steps that were between them, vomit slurping and splashing under his heels as he did. He cusped the young man's chin and wiped the vomit off his mouth. "You have no idea," he told him before bending down and taking possession of his mouth, hungrily.

Ciel leaned into the strong body, the taste of smoke most welcome against the tangy flavor of vomit that lingered on his tongue. He caught himself moaning and Sebastian smirking about it after which he suckled Ciel's lower lip into his mouth and softly bite it before engulfing the two soft and swollen lips again. His skilled tongue brushing that of the drunken one turned the younger male on and he pushed his stiffening erection against Sebastian's leg.

"Are 'ou goin' to tesssst me ngain," Ciel slurred after Sebastian reluctantly broke away from him.

Sebastian gazed down on the navy haired teenager, his offer too tempting to pass. "Perhaps I will, my pet," he whispered, pushing some locks away to examine the eye patch.

Ciel wrinkled his nose. "I do nnot like zhat 'ame. Call me baby," the junior purred.

"Alright, baby. What do you want to do?"

The younger male seemed to think about it for a moment. "I 'ant to blow 'ou," he sunk to his knees and fumbled with the dress pants of his senior.

"Not here, baby."

Joker and Jumbo wolf whistled and bawled curse words at the pair, encouraging them to fuck in the middle of the room before pouring vodka into their glasses, only after they poured half of the new bottle onto the bar.

"Ypa," Jumbo boomed before slamming the vodka down. After that, he somewhat snorted, burped and tumbled backwards with his stool. Joker frowned and climbed onto the bar. The giant man lay on the floor, snoring happily.

"'E cannot 'old 'is booze," Joker mocked before slipping over the vodka on the bar and falling down with a yelp and landing on top of Jumbo. The bald man huffed and farted but slept on. So did Joker, snuggled closely against the warm body.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the pair. "Idiots." His eyes drooped to the fidgeting boy again as Ciel was still fumbling with the buttons, cursing while he did so.

"Come on," Sebastian reached down and took his elbow. "Sit here," Sebastian commanded after he easily hoisted him up and placed him in one of the arm chairs. He walked around the bar and rummaged through some drawers. He pulled a piece of parchment and a fountain pen and scribbled a quick note that said he had to clean the fucking place before going home. He thought about stapling it to Joker's head before he decided against it, spat some saliva on his hand and smeared it on the ginger haired male's forehead and slammed the paper on it after. It stuck and Sebastian was satisfied with it.

"Come here, baby," he picked up the half asleep Ciel and cradled him against his chest while he walked out, crossed the hall and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Alois snorted and shot up when someone kicked the door open.

"W-What… who?" He nearly tumbled out of bed when he reached for the string of the light. He clicked it on and sat up again. "You," he hissed dangerously at Sebastian.

The senior lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, of course me. Who did you expect? Santa Claus?"

Alois crossed his arms and lifted his nose. "That would've been a far nicer surprise," he lied through his teeth.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Mind being helpful instead of playing the bitch. Pull those blankets back," he nodded to the other bed.

It was only than that the blonde saw and realized who the senior was carrying. He leaped out of bed and charged at the raven haired male. "What the fuck did you do to him this time?" He snapped. "Ciel?" Alois wiped a lock out of his eyes.

"I did fucking nothing. He's dead drunk. He needs to rest."

Alois frowned. "Drunk? Ciel doesn't drink."

"That explains a lot. Pull those fucking blankets back, it's not like a weighs nothing at all."

The blonde slapped a smirk on his lips. "Is he getting too heavy for you. I thought you were a lot stronger than that. Shows how looks can fool you."

"I'll be happy to demonstrate my strength by punching the shit out of you after I put him to bed," Sebastian spoke, his voice so calm it was more threatening than when he had shouted it.

"Noted," Alois spoke before going to the bed and pulling the blankets back. Sebastian walked over and laid him down. Ciel woke up for a moment and mumbled something about cock sucker and blowing Sebastian before he turned on his stomach and slept on. Alois cocked an eyebrow at the senior. "Care to explain that."

"I do not," Sebastian walked into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and some pills. "Make sure he takes these in the morning. Breakfast is at ten," with that and one more look at Ciel, Sebastian walked out.

Alois sighed and turned to his sleeping junior. "Stupid," he whispered while stripping Ciel of his clothing and tucking him in.

* * *

Ah, I thought I should let some of the people who never read the manga get to know some more of the original Kuroshitsuji characters. So, here we have Grey, first name shall be revealed at some point and his sidekick or wingman if you will. Why make up my own characters when Yana has done such a marvelous job in creating a big pool of great personalities to choose from.

Little reference to the circus 'Noah's Ark' which is the subject of 2 or 3 of the manga pockets. I love Joker and I don't think they gave him the credit he deserves in the anime series. So, I always tend to work him into my Kuroshitsuji stories because he's that fucking amazing.

Well. I could put that threat here again. No reviews, no fucking updates (_here, I already did it. That was fucking easy_) Let's see how we'll roll with that after I get some reviews. People, it might help to keep in mind I, most of the time, don't keep myself to my word. Like when I say; I'm going to sleep, NOW! I never do... really, never. I'm too upwind from the Caramelldans on repeat! (How the fuck does one endure that? Easy, insomnia! Oh **Sean-chan**, I miss you SO fucking much! You and your stupid albino sheep and our demonic and sadistic plotting to take over the world and rid it off anime/manga-noobs! Look what has become of me in your absence, I turned into a Sebastian/Ciel smut writer. I feel so exposed... you need to control me and the white spunk and gloves in the not-Howl's-moving-castle BUT a lot alike but Rachel-chan's moving castle. Honestly, the thrown room is TOTAL CHAOS!)

So, for all you lovers of Macabre, Sex, Ciel and Sebastian and Burlesque; REVIEW!

That was it for me... might do spelling check later but since I'm going to drink (might help me sleep after over 100 hours of no sleep) it might not be the best of ideas. I'm fucking out of here!


	3. Vanity

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

So many loving reviews, I was touched and moved in so many ways I didn't know what to feel. Words cannot really express it but, I'll try with a good old **Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who took time out of their day to review to let me know I'm still going good.

I'll tell you that the infamous vomit-kiss scene was based on that most misleading manga panel ever made. I guess you all know which one I mean but for those who are left in the dark, here's the link.

i32. mangareader kuroshitsuji/34/kuroshitsuji-53338 . jpg (without the tabs, naturally)

Not very important information but I always tend to base these chapters on things I come across in on the net or in the manga. When I first read this scene, curled up with my pocket and enjoying some wine, I knew I had to write about it. I'll post a link if I base another chapter on something I came across on the net.

I shall cease the useless review/update threat because I know I could never own up to it. I love this story too much not to update and since my mind is in smut mood 24/7, I would only hurt myself by not updating.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

"Ciel?"

The navy haired teenager groaned dangerously at the chirping voice that dared to penetrate his already heavy pounding head and made it ten times worse.

"Ciel, wake up!" He felt something weigh down on the mattress and soon, warm and mint fresh breath blew teasingly in his face. Alois easily avoided the waving arm and grabbed it out of the air. "Come on Ciel, you were such a man last night, wasted out of your fucking mind," he pinned the arm next to the aching body and leaned down.

"I wasn't wasted," Ciel groaned, his other arm covering his eyes to block out the sunlight that shone through the open windows. Outside, he heard carriage wheels rattle over the cobblestone pavement, market sounds and the rolling of the waves as they crashed onto rocks.

"Please," Alois sat back, straddling his junior's hips. "You were so dead drunk you couldn't walk. Sebastian had to carry you in and put you to bed."

Ciel moaned. "Shit… did that actually happen? I thought I dreamed it."

"Nuhuh. It happened alright. You begged him to let you blow his cock right after he tugged you in."

His eye popped open and he shot up, grabbing the blonde's arms. "What the fuck? Please say this is your idea of a very horrible joke."

"Nope, you definitely said it. The gentleman that he was, he neatly declined and left. You really don't give him enough credit, most guys would've taken a run for their money and ravished your mouth with their cock but not Sebastian."

"Yes, he's a fucking Prince… Fuck," Ciel fell back into the pillows and slapped a hand over his eyes. "There's probably no living with him after that," he wailed.

"Well," Alois placed a finger against his chin. "You could tell him that you thought he was me and that's why you begged to suck him off."

Ciel lifted his hand a little and peered at the blonde through the small gap. "Right, like he's going to believe that. You look _so _fucking much like him I must've mistaken him for you. Fucking brilliant, Alois. If you have no good ideas then just shut the fuck up and let me think."

"Ey," Alois slapped Ciel's forearm. "No need to get hostile on me. It's not my fault you're falling in love with him."

"I'm not," Ciel retorted with a snort while his still hazed mind desperately started to grasp on to any idea that might be a plausible excuse why he had said the things he said to Sebastian. Just being plain drunk wouldn't do since most drunks always spoke the truth. He came to the conclusion he couldn't think while Alois sat in front of him like that. He lifted his hand and tugged the both of them behind his head. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Alois's lips curled into a smile. "So, you finally noticed. Cute huh?" He got up and twirled around.

"You're wearing a dress, Alois. You do realize that you're a guy, don't you?"

The blonde pouted and stomped his foot. "I thought you'd like it. I think I look like that Alice figure from that book your always reading. You like a dress on her, don't you?"

"Your answer lies in your own question. I like the dress on _her_. On you, it looks like a stupid joke and it makes me want to vomit."

Alois crossed his arms, tilted his head and sneered. "Then you don't get to be my hatter. I had laid out the cutest of outfits for you but screw you!"

Ciel propped up and threw his legs out of the bed. "That's your job, since you're my butler for four months. Now excuse me while I go vomit and get ready for breakfast. Are we horribly late?"

Alois's cheeks flushed. "By approximately two hours."

"Two hours? Alois, what the fuck?"

"Well, I had to get ready and pick out my outfit for today and you wouldn't wake up."

"Did you even try?" Ciel stood and wobbled on his feet, nearly tumbling over. He steadied himself by grabbing the pole of his canopy bed. Bile rose in his mouth at the tangy taste of vodka that still lingered on his tongue.

"I did try, you almost bite my finger off."

"Try harder next time. Sit on my fucking head or something but wake me the fuck up."

"Well excuse me," Alois tossed his bangs and rolled his eyes at him. "Next time, I'll fart in your face or something."

"You do that. Now, help me to the bathroom before I throw up over your sickening outfit. You really look stupid like that."

Alois snorted, lifted Ciel's arm over his shoulders and supported him to the bathroom. They came there in the nick of time and Ciel hurled the alcohol miasma into the porcelain toilet. Alois cringed and wrinkled his nose at the sounds of the vomit splattering against the bowl.

"When you're done, Sebastian told me to give you this," Alois placed the glass and pills on the sink.

Ciel angled his head to the right and frowned at the suspicious square tablets. When he felt like he was done vomiting, he wiped his mouth at his arm and rose to his feet. "What are these, some kind of a drug?" He picked one of the white pills up and smelled them. They were odorless. "Hell I'm going to take these," he sneered before yanking a toothbrush from the shelf next to the mirror and brushing the disgusting taste away.

"If he had wanted to take advantage of you, he could've easily done that when you begged him for it. I'm sure they're just some aspirin or something. He's only being considerate of you."

Ciel spat out the paste and rinsed his mouth. "Well, if you think he's so fucking perfect, why don't you marry him?"

Alois tilted his head with a snide expression on his face. "Perhaps I will. We would have gorgeous babies together."

"Are you deliberately trying to make me vomit? Get out so that I can get ready. Let's see if there's still some food left."

Alois sat on the bed, swaying his legs while he chirped something about the outfit he had picked out for Ciel. The latter threw cold water in his face and stared in the mirror at his own reflection. He looked like something that crawled out of a coffin and was gnawed at by mountain lions and he could only hope this would turn the raven haired male off from being sweet on him. He washed himself, brushed his teeth and tongue one more time and slapped some cologne on his neck. He couldn't help the black bags under his eyes but at least he smelled a whole lot better.

"It'll have to do," he told his own reflection with a lopsided smirk. "Looking striking handsome as ever," he joked before winking and blowing a kiss to himself.

After a protest that was fruitless to begin with, Ciel unwillingly put on the colorful clothes Alois insisted on. Blue dress pants and tailored vest. A purple dress shirt with frilly cuffs. Alois insisted he'd keep the top buttons open and hung a red, untied tie around Ciel's neck.

"Don't we look cute together," Alois twittered while placing a blue top hat with a huge purple butterfly pinned on the right side and playing cards shoved behind the silk pink hat band on top of Ciel's navy locks.

He sneered and hissed while shoving his feet into his brown riding boots, the only thing he insisted on. "We look like a fucking carnival act. C'mon, I'm hungry."

Alois stuck out his tongue and jerked his head to the door. "Aren't you going to act like a gentleman and hold the door for a lady."

Ciel stared blank at him for a moment before he shook his head without a word and walked out the door. Alois followed him, fuming about his bad manners.

* * *

"For fucks' sake!" Ciel grumbled when he nearly fell down the three steps that lead to the bar. He growled at the steps before turning to the people present in the bar.

"There he is. The vomiting man of the hour. How are you feeling?" Joker, looking refreshed and not at all hung over, walked up to Ciel and wrapped an arm around the navy haired teenager.

"Like I have a four hundred pound gorilla, pounding on my head. Why the fuck do they have those steps there? So that the queers can make a dramatic entrance?"

"I'm back, bitches!"

They turned to the door in time to see a red haired man slide into view and strike an impossible pose at the top of the three steps. Everything about him was red, like the Madame who ran this house. His clothes, hair, nails and glasses, all red. Except his eyes, they were a peculiar electrifying green color.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" He stalked down the steps. "Fresh meat?" He grinned wide at Ciel before his eyes darted to Alois. He wiggled and sprung forward, face palming at the blonde. "Don't you look as cute as a button in that dress. I could just, eat you," he cooed.

"He looks ridiculous."

Again, all eyes went to the door and now, two raven haired males stood in the entrance, equally glorious in looks and smart suits. Ciel felt his stomach turn when Sebastian's crimson eyes bore into his blue one and the corner of his mouth twitched at the taunting wink the older male gave him.

"Finally someone who agrees with me," the navy haired teenager just decided to ignore Sebastian completely and turned to the other male. He recognized him from the few moments he had seen him back at mister Tanaka's mansion. "I've been trying to tell him he looks like a circus act all morning."

The male positioned his already snug glasses further up his nose and glared Ciel over. "You might like to know that you don't look any better than goldilocks over there."

"Don't listen to Claude and mini Claude," the red haired man soothed Alois. "You look adorable."

"No, he looks like a fucking drag," Ciel snarled. "Stop encouraging this outrageous act he's playing because it's not cute. He's making a fucking mockery out of himself."

"Pch, is he always this cranky? Having one Claude pissing all over everybody is already bad enough, let alone have a mini version of him walking around, stomping on people's feelings like a little dictator, that's just incredibly cruel." The red head tossed a lock of his hair of his shoulder.

Alois shook his head with a soft chuckle. "No, he's normally very pleasant to be around, but he has a bad hang over and was tested by Sebastian last night."

The red head whipped around and snarled. "What? Bassy tested you but refuses to come near me? How a woman must suffer for the affection of her beloved."

"Stop making more of a fool out of yourself, Grell and go do something useful. The rooms need to be cleaned and the bedding aired," Sebastian commanded in a calm tone of voice while he strolled leisurely to Ciel. He stopped in front of the navy haired teenager, a smug smirk on his lips. "Morning baby, how are you feeling?" He taunted.

Ciel gnashed his teeth. "Don't fucking call me that. I'm not your baby."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose in feigned surprise. "Really? Now you prefer pet again? I can clearly remember you wanted me to call you baby last night."

"I prefer you don't talk to me at all!"

The raven haired male chuckled and clacked his tongue. "That's quite impossible, my pet. We're going to see a lot of each other and not talking would make things so distant while we are going to get very personal," he purred the last words in Ciel's ear as he bent over the teenager.

Ciel tried to shove Sebastian back but it was futile. The older male was much stronger than the teenager. "I love it when you try to resist me. It turns me on, immensely," Sebastian went on in his honeytone of voice.

"You're a fucking perverted jerk," Ciel spat.

The chortle sent shivers down Ciel's spine and to his own disdain, it weren't bad ones. The low bass of Sebastian's voice turned him on and he cursed his body when he felt his dick stiffening against his leg.

"That might be so, but you know you love it," Sebastian murmured, surprising Ciel by grabbing his chin and tilting his head back. Before the navy haired teenager could speak, Sebastian devoured his mouth hungrily. The protests were lost in the senior's mouth and the junior moaned when the skilled tongue brushed his. Sebastian taunted him, nibbling and gently biting his lower lip and dragging his tongue over the tiny bite mark after. It was enough to make Ciel weak to his knees and Alois long for the same kind of touch but from another subject.

He peered at the raven haired male that stood still in the door opening. He leaned uninterested against the frame and checked his black nail polish for chips. He was just as impressive as Sebastian, maybe just one or two inches shorter. His black locks framed his face and some fell in front of his golden eyes. Alois thought he was splendidly handsome and he leaned into Grell to share this information.

The red head was blowing steam while Sebastian nearly mouth fucked Ciel with his tongue in the middle of the bar, not caring for the spectators.

"Grell? Is that Claude person taken?"

"Who cares for Claude? Why is that bratty snotty boy better than me? Why won't Sebastian ever kiss me like that! I begged him for it, I offered my virginity and he just laughed and sneered at me and instead, he goes sweet on some stupid kid. Argh," he started pulling at his hair.

Alois lifted an eyebrow at him. Even he could see that this guy was overstating the definition of drama queen and for a split second, he wondered if this was how Ciel saw him. He shook the thought and pushed on with the red head. "I can't say I actually care for Claude but he does seem to have a nice set of balls between his legs," his blue eyes rolled to the senior who was now talking to a third, equally handsome brunette male in glasses. When the red head got air from this man's presences, he slapped a pout on his lips and swayed over.

"William, Bassy is ignoring me again. Will you hold and comfort me?"

The male, now known as William, looked down on Grell as if he were something dirty that got stuck under his shoe while the red head grinded his body against him. "Would you be so kind to remove your person from me before I do it for you," he spoke in a bored tone of voice. "I have better things to do than hear you natter about Michaelis."

"But Willy," Grell continued. "I'm so sad. Don't you want to make me feel better."

"Like I said," William repositioned his glasses and made Grell cry out when he punched him lazily in the face. "I have better things to do."

"W-Why the face… why do you always go for my beautiful face," Grell wailed, cupping his bleeding nose with his hands, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes.

"I warned you," William spoke in the same uninterested tone. "You should've listened to me," with that, he heaved a garden pruning pole over his shoulder. "You said Madame wanted to red Rosa roses for tonight? Very well," he circled on his heels and strode out, followed by a whining Grell who, after a very snide glare from Claude, went to exercise Sebastian's previous orders.

"Geez, if this goes on any longer, you guys should consider a fucking room. This is a bar," Joker joked, obviously translating the discomfort of most of the people in the room at the display Sebastian was making of him and Ciel. The former groaned and reluctantly, he pulled back. A satisfied smirk curled his lips when he saw the blush on Ciel's cheeks and the swollen lips that were still pouted, awaiting another kiss.

"You do taste a lot better than last night, baby," Sebastian broke Ciel's trance. His eye popped open and with a snarl, his pushed past Sebastian, screaming he was a motherfucker who should leave him alone.

"Well," Claude strolled over and halted next to Sebastian. "After that rancid show, let's go, Madame Red needs to talk to us."

Sebastian dragged his fingertips across his lips and licked them, tasting Ciel's saliva that lingered on his lips. He dropped his hand with a sigh and nodded. "Yes… let's go."

Claude turned on his heels and snorted involuntarily when a pair of pale blue eyes blinked at him up close. Alois smiled a broad, splendid smile and stood back. "You look quite handsome," he commented, not really sure how to start a conversation with his senior. "Will you be for me what Sebastian here is for Ciel."

Claude arched an eyebrow. "And what might that be then?"

Alois clasped his hands on his back and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. His tester, lover, sugar daddy. I don't know what the general term is for their relationship."

"It's trainer," Claude corrected him before taking a step closer and making Alois a little uncomfortable at the close presence. He bent down and studied the blonde's face intently, paying special attention to the blue orbs that sparkled with anxiety as they darted to a point behind Claude. "…I just might," Claude told him after several moments of silence. "I love dirty eyes and yours are begging semen like I never witnessed before, remarkable." With that, he stood back and walked out of the bar, silently followed by Sebastian.

Alois inhaled sharp and held his breath before letting it escape in a delighted squeal while hopping up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

* * *

"Where the fuck can I get some fucking food around here!" Ciel kicked the fourth door open in his search for the kitchen. The first three had resulted in a hyperactive blonde girl, by the name of Elizabeth but she insisted on Lizzy, following him around and chirping some useless nonsense Ciel could care less about.

"Not there either," Elizabeth sang when Ciel closed the door on the fourth wrong room.

"I would help if you just told me where the fucking kitchen is," he growled at the skipping blonde.

She shook her head, her curled pigtails dancing and a bright and a little dense smile slapped on her pink painted lips. "Nuhuh. What would be the fun in that? Keep looking, you're getting warmer," she hinted with a wink.

"Fucking perfect," Ciel snapped, pushing the fifth door down the corridor open. "Jesus fuck Bard, where the hell have you been?"

The bare ass, that poked up above the flour sacks, froze and was lowered. Lizzy blinked over Ciel's shoulder. "Wow, you could recognize him just by seeing his hiney," she giggled childish and repeated the word again. "That's impressive."

"Nah," Ciel shook his head. "I can recognize an ass anywhere. And since Bard is the biggest one walking around on legs, it wasn't that hard."

"Oi," the blonde's head popped up, an angry scowl on his face and his blue-grey eyes flickering dangerously. "Speak for your fucking self, you arrogant twat," he rose to his feet, fumbling with pulling his pants up.

Ciel gnashed his teeth. "You fucking moron. You were here to make sure we were treated right and in one night, I've been finger raped by that ass Sebastian and he sexually assaulted me twice after that."

Bard blinked at him, cigarette loosely dangling between his lips and dick hanging out of his pants. A set of slender hands groped it and he giggled like a girl, telling the person it tickled.

Ciel snorted and rolled his eye. "Whatever, I just came here to get some food. You can continue this rancid display after I left or during my presences here. See if I fucking care for either."

The hands had belonged to a hazel eyed girl that now rose to her feet, her tight French maid outfit messed up and torn in some places. He normally neat hairdo was now a messy disarray. She blushed and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'll make you something to eat," he voice clear and soft.

Ciel crossed his arms and tilted his head back. "That would be great. Thanks," he walked into the kitchen and sat at the stool she had patted on. Lizzy leaned against the table, elbows resting on the top while she gnawed at the lollipop that was stuck between her teeth.

"What would you like? I can make you some toast or eggs. A croque-monsieur perhaps?"

"Yes, a croque-monsieur sounds very good. As long as it's greasy," Ciel watched the girl go about the kitchen while Lizzy kept nagging at him about candy and Bard studied the maid with a throbbing erection that he palmed through his pants every now and then to settle it.

"Here you go," she placed a plate with the thick toasty on it in front of him.

Ciel inhaled the scent of melted cheese and sighed delighted. "My mother used to make this for me when I was little," he picked up his cutlery and tore a piece from the crunchy corner.

"Do your parents know you're doing this line of work?" The girl studied Ciel as she sat down next to Bard and shoved a glass of milk his way.

Ciel shook his head. "No, they're dead," he shrugged nonchalant.

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that."

"Well, shit happens you know."

"May I ask how they died?"

"A fire. Burned down our entire mansion."

"You used to live in a mansion?" The girl and Lizzy blinked surprised at him.

"Yes. My father was an Earl and I still am, as only living member of the family, making me the head of the Phantomhive house."

Bard whistled and leaned his chair back, balancing on two legs. "Never knew that about you kid. But if you're a rich Earl and all, why are you in this line of business."

"The Funtom company, the corporation that made my father rich, was stolen from me and I was sold. But, someday, I'll run away from this shit. I'll take Trancy with me and I'll get my empire back and restore the Phantomhive name."

"Sounds promising. I hope it works out for you kid. I'll come with you and be your chef."

Ciel cocked an eyebrow at Bard. "A chef? You?"

"I am. I was trained to be one but there isn't much business or money in the food industry, well, at least not in the recreational food industry but if I could become the chef of an Earl, that would bring me big money," he peered sideways. "And I'd take this honey with me," he wrapped an arm around the maid and made her blush and giggle. "I bet she can help around the house too."

Ciel tilted his head with a wide smirk. "Sounds pretty damn good to me," he admitted.

"And I'll be your fiancé and I will decorate the mansion with pretty colors," Lizzy chirped happily. Ciel twitched and somewhat chortled in a response, not entirely sure what to say to that.

"Here you are," Alois let the swing door go and walked to the table. "I was looking for you. You shouldn't stomp off like that and leave me with those maniacs all by myself in this cute outfit. They might just ravish me."

Ciel rolled his eye and snorted. "Or they might give you real clothing advice and you should take that and make a run for it."

"You look so positively adorable," Lizzy cooed, grabbing Alois's hands and twirling him around like a ragdoll. "I love that dress, I want it," she clawed at the silk buttons and commenced in chasing a squealing Alois through the kitchen while Ciel just ate his sandwich and thanked the girl for the meal and left.

"Ciel! Safe me," Alois zoomed by as he walked down the corridor to go back to the bar. Lizzy torpedoed after him like a stampede of wildebeest.

"Idiot," Ciel mumbled, turning the corner and crossing the hall to the bar. Joker was already busying himself with cleaning off the hardwood floor of the stage that was in the center of the burgundy red room.

* * *

"Can I help you with that?"

Joker looked up and smiled. He wiped his rolled up sleeve over his forehead. "Sure thing, grab a mob. We can work to the middle."

Ciel took a broom and mob and took the hand Joker reached out to him to hoist him up the stage. He walked to the other end and wrapped the wet cloth around the brush and started cleaning.

"So, it looks like Sebastian is quite taken with you," Joker finally spoke after moments of silence, pricking the balloon of unspoken words that hung above them in the tense air.

"I don't know and don't care to know either. He's a moron. A perverted jerk."

Joker stopped cleaning and leaned on his broom while he watched Ciel work. "You two did look extremely snug just now," he chuckled at the angry frown the teenager shot him. "Ey, I only translate what I saw. If you want my opinion, Sebastian is a good guy and he always treats his subjects with respect."

"Well, let him treat all his subjects to fucking Honolulu and back, I don't want to be one of them," Ciel quipped, his eyes going to the person standing in the doorway. He tilted his head back with a snide expression and sneered at Sebastian. "That's right, you fucking asshole. I sneered you and I meant every word I said," he barked across the bar.

Joker turned his head and glanced Sebastian over. The raven haired male just smiled and turned his attention to the ginger haired man. "Red has left the building. I'm in charge this week. Go tell Spears I want sterling roses."

Joker's smile dropped. "Shit, Sebastian. William is _not _going to like that. he already brought in the first batch of red ones. And you know how he gets about his garden."

"Well frankly, Joker, I don't give fuck about what Spears likes or not. I'm not here to please him now am I?"

"Right," Joker nodded and jumped off the stage and placed the brush against it. "What should I tell him to do with the roses he already pruned?"

"I don't know," Sebastian didn't bother glancing sideways in Joker's eyes. "Tell them to shove them up his ass for all I care, just get it done."

"Right away, Sir. I'll be right back."

Ciel already felt uncomfortable, even before Joker was well out of the bar. Sebastian's eyes seemed to slowly undress him and even if he wanted nothing more than to get out of the ridiculous outfit Alois forced on him, he did not feel inclined to have the senior do it for him.

"I need you in my office in about an hour."

Ciel rolled his eye. "And I need you out of my fucking life but that's not going to happen either, now is it? Shove that stupid office up your ass."

Sebastian chuckled and the way he stroke his lips with his fingertips made pleasant shivers run down Ciel's spine. He'd die before he would ever admit that.

"Such a big attitude for such a small boy," he circled on his heels and walked out. "Be there or I'll personally come and drag your cute bottom in there. We'll have to prepare you for tonight."

Ciel frowned. "Prepare me for what?"

"I'll save that little surprise for when you come to see me, my pet. Be there in time, I don't like to wait. We have a lot of things to go through before your big performance tonight."

"Wait," Ciel leaped forward. "What the hell are you talking about? What performance? I'm talking to you so don't you dare… walk away," Ciel saw Sebastian round the corner without answering him. "Bastard," he grumbled and jumped off the stage.

"That's the spirit. Best way to get rid of a hang over," Joker patted the navy haired teenager on the back. "What are we having?"

Ciel raised the glass, showing Joker the golden liquid. "I'm not really the vodka type of person."

Joker chuckled and wrinkled his nose. "Me neither, too sour," he poured Ciel and himself another glass. "To better times," he toasted before throwing the whisky back in one gulp. "Now, let's finish that stage so Grell can do the decorations."

"You righteous bastard! Why the hell did you leave me alone with that… that weird girl," Alois snapped at Ciel while he limped into the bar. "Look at what she did," he snapped his hands at the front of his dress. "It's all torn. That beast ruined my dress."

Ciel snorted and twirled the glass between his hands while the blonde fumed on.

"Look at me. What will people think of me when they see me like this."

"They'll think you're a regular basket case and they wouldn't be wrong," Ciel quipped annoyed.

Alois rolled his eyes. "I am not going to dignify that with an answer. I'm too upset over my outfit. It looked perfect on me and now it is ruined. I'll have to go and change into something else but I don't want to," he stomped his foot like a five year old. "I wanted to wear this dress!"

Ciel watched his friend throw a tantrum and a smirk curled his lips when he just got the most splendid idea. Alois noticed the serene look on his friend's face and blinked at him. "I know that look, what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking, my pretty," he grabbed one of the ribbons on the bodice of the dress and pulled Alois closer. "Can you be ready and gorgeously sexy like this again in little under an hour."

Alois scrutinized Ciel closely, suspicious of his sudden change of opinion about his outfit. "You want something, don't you?"

"As a matter-of-fact, baby, I do." He planted a kiss on the tip of Alois's nose. "I want to escort you and treat you like any beautiful lady should be treated."

Alois yelped involuntarily when Ciel smacked him on the bum. "Go change, I'll meet you down here in half an hour, babycakes."

* * *

Sebastian looked up at the knock on the door. "Enter," he sat back in his chair and took his glasses off, waiting for Ciel to walk into his office and offer himself to him like a good obeying pet. He grinned at his own thoughts, he would be gravely disappointed if the young teenager would give into him that easily.

Ciel's head popped around the door. "You wanted to see me, here I am."

"Yes, very good. It's good to see another look on your pretty face than that foul one. Get your cute butt in here and…" Sebastian swallowed the remainder of his sentence when Ciel fully opened the door.

"Hello handsome," Alois winked at him. "Ciel said you need us for some performance tonight."

Sebastian chuckled, pushed his chair back and crossed his legs. "I should've known. Your smile was too broad to be meant for me. I must say, I never saw this type of rebellion coming. Clever, my pet. Very well, if you want him to watch, I'm fine with that. He might actually learn something."

Ciel titled his head, arrogance in the entire gesture. "What will he learn? That you're full of shit?"

"Shit, no," Sebastian shook his head. "I am full of another load though, one that pretty mouth of yours is going to swallow eventually."

Ciel wrinkled his nose and slapped a hand over his eyes when Alois moaned next to him. "Figures that you get turned on by something that rancid," he snapped at his blonde friend.

"Sorry," Alois blushed. "I can't help it that he's hot and that I wouldn't mind swallowing whatever he's willing to give me."

"That sounded so wrong in so many ways I cannot even start to fathom which way is worse," Ciel snarled. "You're seriously of no use to me, in any way."

"Nope," Alois admitted with a smile, clasping his hands on his back. "Not when this hottie is around, him or Claude alike. Is he around by any chance?"

Sebastian nodded to the door. "Second door down from here. I think he's sleeping so best not wake him, he's really not a day person… or night person… or any time type of person at all. He's in a foul mood any time of the day, just like pet here."

"Well, I'm out of here then," Alois chirped.

"No, Alois. Wait!" Ciel sighed at the closed door. He could hear the heels of his friend's knee-high, laced up boots click as he skipped down the corridor, humming his sex tune. "Damn you, idiot," Ciel grumbled.

Sebastian cleared his throat and it made the teenager jump involuntarily. The senior leaned forward in his chair and laced his fingers together under his chin. Ciel in- and exhaled deep before he slowly circled to the raven haired male. The lights that flickered in his eyes were of pure amusement and it gave him something predatory, like a prowling tiger, waiting for its prey to hop closer.

The senior raised to his full height and undid his cufflinks. The three top buttons of his white dress shirt were undone and showed some of his impressively chiseled chest. With the tailored vest hanging open and the dress pants pitching near his crotch, Sebastian looked impossibly sexy. His smirk uncurled when he spoke again.

"So, shall we begin then?"

Ciel swallowed, not entirely sure what he meant by that and what they were supposed to start, but he was certain of two things. One, he was going to find out soon enough and two, he wasn't so sure he was going to dislike it as much as he kept telling himself.

* * *

AH, I could pull out my own hair at this, such a cliffhanger! I know, I'm horrible :D

**Some people might recognize the flamboyant entrance of Grell.**

Well, that was it for me right now. No empty threats about reviews and updates. Just a request that I'd love to know your opinion. It does make for quicker updates I suppose but... that's a whole other story.

Thank you for reading. Period!


	4. Act 02

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Again, I graciously thank all of you for the sweet reviews. I'm actually really starting to enjoy this story ha ha. It even makes me aspire a smut story between Yukio and Rin Okumura but I'm not really sure about that yet. I'm also working on another Sebastian/Ciel smut where they're in a country band. Don't ask me why I choose country, it beats the rock cliché and I'm hooked on Seasick Steve and Jason Allen since I saw the former live on Pinkpop. And, country/blues suits my mental state of mind these days.

Even if my life is real shit at this moment, going through stupid personal stuff that is slowly breaking me on the inside, the reviews I receive are something I look forward to, so, do keep throwing them at me because I sadly have to admit, it's one of the little things I look forward to beside the possibility that I get to write an article about an Anime Convention.

Well, I'll stop feeling sorry for myself and let you continue with what you came here for, glorious SMUT!

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Claude frowned in his sleep. He thought he had heard something and was starting to wake up a little when he felt a hand boldly palm his cock through his pants. He didn't bother with opening his eyes and just smirked.

"That is always a nice way to wake up," he shivered when the cool hand unbuttoned the pants and shamelessly reached inside. "That's cold…"

"Would you like me to make it warm?" Alois purred, his slender fingers curling around the thick and stiffening length.

"How do you propose to do that," Claude whispered, peering at the blonde through his lashes. The dirty eyes twinkled at him with new lights as he started to work the pants down. Alois sighed delighted when the cock stood tall to greet him, precum already leaking from the slit. "Gorgeous," he mumbled, giving the tip a tiny lick to have a taste.

Claude hissed and purred after. "That's a good boy," he growled. "Take him into your mouth and make it sound sloppy."

Alois smirked and bent down, taking the twitching erection into his mouth. Claude threw his head back and fisted the blonde locks. "All the way," he snarled while he jerked his hips and forced his cock down Alois's throat. He took it, with little effort, saliva trickling down the shaft and pearling in the fine black hairs.

"You're used to huge cocks, aren't you?" Claude straightened his head and licked his lips when he saw the mouth slowly drag up his length. Alois let the dick go with a sludgy pop and teased the slit with the tip of his tongue.

"That's a good obeying little bitch," Claude groaned. "Lick it… shit," he stared in Alois's eyes as the blonde teenager engulfed the cock again, cradling the length with his warm and moist throat and moaning at the salty taste of the precum. He bobbed back up, popped the dick and kissed the tip.

"Slap it against your lips, yes, like that… fuck, you have such fucking dirty eyes. They're begging for it, aren't they? Answer me, are they begging for my seed?"

"Yes. They are begging for your seed," Alois moaned, slapping the dick against his lips and swallowing it again. He bobbed up and down, Claude's moan increasing in severity.

"Give it to me," Alois whispered, teasingly blowing over the twitching cock and running his tongue around the head and suckling it into his mouth for a little while. "I want to feel you cum in my mouth," Alois moaned on, sticking a finger in his mouth and teasing the jerking balls with it after. "I want to swallow it all…"

Claude grunted hard and pushed the blonde onto his dick when he felt the finger thrust into his hole. He came instantly, shooting his load deep into Alois's throat and pumping slowly into the wet muscles that eagerly welcomed and swallowed his semen.

He panted, staring at the ceiling. The blonde pushed himself up and hovered over his senior. A dribble of his Claude's seed trickled down the blonde's chin. He grabbed the back of Alois's head and reached out his neck to meet his lips midway. He collected the seed on his tongue and kissed Alois after. "There," he groaned after pulling back. "Now you swallowed it all."

Alois grinned victoriously, his eyes drooping to the raven haired males erection. It was flaring up again, a trickle of precum dripping from the tip.

"Sit on me…" Claude commanded.

The blonde turned back, his eyes blinking as they locked with the golden orbs of his senior.

Claude gave him a lopsided grin. "Come on, I think we both know you're not a virgin anymore. I bet you can take my dick in one thrust. So, get your ass up there and show me how you prepare your pretty hole for my cock."

Alois followed his snarls instantly and climbed on top of the raven haired senior. He bent his upper body down and raised his ass in the air, giving Claude a full view of his tight muscle.

"Finger yourself, show me how bad you want to feel my cock inside you."

Alois licked his fingers and shamelessly, he pushed three inside his hole, moaning like a horny whore while he did so. Claude watched him for a moment and made the blonde squirm and cry out when he pushed a finger of his own in the hole.

"Still pretty tight for a cheap slut such as yourself, come here," he grabbed Alois's hips and brought the ass to his mouth. Alois mewled and purred when the tongue teased the ring, intensifying the pleasure of the joined administrations from the wet muscle and the fingers.

"Fuck… Claude… fuck," Alois grunted in guttural groans, grabbing his seniors cock and bending down to engulf it with his mouth. He eagerly sucked it off, his body twitching in lust and pleasure.

"Come on, let me fuck you baby," Claude slapped Alois's ass and directed him to sit on his cock. With his back facing his senior, Alois easily guided the leaking tip to his hole and sat on it. He winched and groaned, the cock thick and stiff inside him. He cried out, throwing his head in his neck when Claude suddenly jerked his pelvis upward and slammed the cock inside him in one, swift move.

* * *

Ciel snapped his head up at the door. "What the fuck, that's Alois! What the hell is that bastard doing to him?"

Sebastian, who had been sitting on the edge of his desk, his arms crossed, shrugged nonchalant. "Whatever he's doing, it sounds like your slutty friend is really enjoying himself. Does it turn you on, hearing him get fucked by Faustus?"

Ciel cringed and spat on the ground in disgust. "Fuck no, he sounds a little like a pig that is being prepped for slaughter."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "No need to lie about being aroused by the sounds of others sharing pleasure. Your body isn't lying either," the raven haired senior nodded to Ciel's stiffening erection.

"Shut up," Ciel grumbled with flushed cheeks. "I'm fucking out of here," he circled to the door and turned the knob. Before he could open the door, he yelped involuntarily at the hand that slammed it shut. Sebastian bent down and put his lips against Ciel's ear.

"You're not going anywhere, my pet. Not until I am done with you."

"Shitting asshole. Let me go. I don't want to have anything to do with this shit you want to throw at me."

Sebastian grinned and slowly dragged his tongue over the outer shell of Ciel's ear. "Stop with the lying, my pet. It's useless. You're body is speaking volumes for you," he reached around and cupped the erection through his pants. "And it's eagerly begging for my touch."

"No, it is not," Ciel argued through gritted teeth. "Get your paws off me, you noxious beast."

The chortle was low and slightly mocking. "Come on, my pet," he slowly rubbed the still stiffening cock through the pants. "Your dick is jumping against my hand, eager to be set free and bend to my administrations."

"Shut-the-fuck-up."

"Oh no," Sebastian nibbled on the tendons of Ciel's neck. "I won't shut up. I will mold you and form you just right until you show me your true self. That sex addicted pet that is dying to get out and devour my dick with his hole."

"Keep those fucking nasty words to yourself. I will never take your dick. I wouldn't even touch it with a fucking stick. I hope it rots and falls off."

Sebastian pushed Ciel's cheek against the door and let the stiff length of his junior slide between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't be so cruel, you know you want it," he pushed his body against Ciel's and he felt the boy jerk underneath him. He chuckled darkly. "Can you feel it, my dick poking your back. You're going to beg for it sooner or later and this is the cock that is going to take your virginity so get a good feeling off it. Does the length and width please you, my pet?"

Ciel gnashed his teeth, mentally not willing to bent to the raven haired male's demands, even if his body told a whole different story. The erection that was poking him was impressively big and thick and he could only wonder how it would feel to have that immense length inside his ass.

"I don't want your stinking dick," he snarled in a mixture between words and a moan. Sebastian's other hand had reached between his legs and was massaging his sack.

"Yes you do and you will beg for it soon enough. Give it some time, it might not be in a week or even two but before the end of this month, you'll be mine and I shall weep when I take your virginity and see that glorious expression of pain and pleasure all over your flushed face."

Ciel snarled and tried to swallow his grunt when he came in his pants. He felt Sebastian smirk against his ear and he wanted nothing more but kill the bastard when he chuckled victoriously.

"So soon," he murmured, dragging his tongue down the tendons in his neck. "We'll have to work on your timing, my pet," he nibbled on the exposed skin of the shoulder.

"Fuck off!" Sebastian finally let the navy haired teenager push him away and Ciel fled the room and Sebastian's smirk as quickly as possible. Outside, he leaned against the wall and panted heavy. Only seconds after he broke free, Alois skipped out of the door that was held open by Claude. The arrogant prick looked very smug with himself while Alois stood on his tiptoes and pressed a leisurely kiss on his lips. When the door closed and the blonde spun around, their eyes met.

* * *

"So," Alois slid his way. "What happened between you and Sebastian? Claude and me…"

Ciel cut him off with a simple gesture of the hand. "Don't bother mentioning it. I heard and it sounded horrible. What the hell did that freak do to you?"

Alois looked like he was day-dreaming while he talked about his sex rampage with Claude. Ciel faked a gage when the blonde elaborated over the size and thickness of his new lover's dick. "Shut up," Alois snorted. "Just be glad I'm not set on stealing Sebastian from you anymore."

"Please do. Let those snobs fuck you together for all I care. I don't give shit because I don't want either of them."

Alois crossed his arms and tilted his chin with an arrogant flair. "Oh really? Then why are you already fucking tenting at the mere mentioning of Sebastian's name? Besides," he stepped forward and shamelessly palmed Ciel's throbbing cock through his pants. "This," he raised his hands to his lips and licked the wet fluid that had leaked onto his hand from it. "Why yes, that is your cum. He jerked you off, didn't he and you loved it."

"Shut up," Ciel stomped off but the chirping blonde just followed. "I did not love it, I can't help it that me dick gets hard when being rubbed. I'm a fucking guy, that happens. It's a natural reaction."

"Nuhuh. If you're really that put off by Sebastian, you wouldn't get hard, at all. Not like you get all nice and rocky when I touch you," Alois groped for his friend's cock again.

"Implying that I ever were interested in you? Ballsy, Alois." Ciel quipped irritated.

Just that minute, Joker rounded the corner. He let out a tortured sigh and slapped a hand over his eyes. "For fucks' sake. Do you guys think about anything other than sex? It's fucking pathetic and rancid not to mention. Get your fucking minds out of the gutter for once. I'm straight and seeing guys sex each other up all day long makes me want to gouge my eyeballs out with a fork."

Ciel grinned devilish at the ginger head. "Oh really, you hate it that much. C'mere baby," he grabbed Alois's head and licked his lips teasingly. "You know you love this," he told Joker and he dry humped the blonde audaciously.

"Mmm, if only you would act that freely with me."

Ciel whipped around on his heels and snarled at Sebastian. "Never," he screamed before stomping off again.

Joker arched an eyebrow at the back of the teenagers head before he turned to Alois and Sebastian. "He seems to be doing that an awful lot as of late."

"Yes, and that has the nerve to call me a drama queen," Alois perked up and beamed brightly when Claude passed. The raven haired senior did not spare him a look which resulted in Alois stomping after him, fuming something about him being a shithead.

"Gay guys," Joker shook his head and fingered his throbbing temples. "Even worse than a house full of women. They give me the most horrible headaches."

Sebastian tilted his head and peered down on the ginger haired male. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go to the market. I ordered champagne and those stinking bastards should've delivered it already. They're not going to take a run with my fucking money," he looked up as Ciel passed by again, growling annoyed at Lizzy who followed him around again. "Take the boy with you," Sebastian added with a sharp nod. "The sea breeze might do something for that pale skin." He turned on his heels and walked back to his office.

"Whatever, Sir," Joker circled around. "Ciel, get your stuff ready, we're going to the market."

* * *

"And then he has the fucking nerve to grope me," Ciel halted next to a fruit stand and checked the merchandise without interest. "What is the deal with that fucking asshole?"

Joker shrugged nonchalant and surveyed the stand. "He does seem to get to you."

"Well, yeah… since he's touching me in inappropriate ways, without my consent. He's such a fucking perverted moron."

"Ok, Ciel," Joker leaned against the pole of the stall and winked at the girl that stood behind it. "Not to offend you but… you have known the guy for approximately twenty-four hours and in that time, all you did was nag that he was a perverted jerk and get off when he touched you."

Ciel arched an eyebrow at him. "So, what's your point?"

"My point," Joker stepped closer. "Don't you see the circle here?" He twirled his fingers to signify what he meant. "The harder you resist him, the more it turns him on. He doesn't like his subject to give in easily. He likes the hunt."

"So," Ciel mashed his brows at the girl the twirled a lock around her finger while she glanced him up and down. He shook his head, ignored it and focused on his ginger haired senior again. "You're saying that I should give into him, because I won't do that. Ever!"

"Oh, you will," Joker chuckled. "Eventually, you will give into him. You know what… I seriously didn't want to get involved in this shit in the first place. I'm a straight guy and I'm cool with the entire gay stuff, but honestly, I don't give fuck what you guys do behind closed doors. It's concealed and I'd love for it to stay that way."

Ciel shook his head with a taunting smirk. "It's too bad you're straight. You really are my type of guy. Straight forward and handsome," Ciel took a step forward and made the ginger haired man yelp involuntarily when he shamelessly grabbed his cock. "Heavily loaded," Ciel teased.

"Cut it out, Ciel," Joker gently shoved him back, clearing his throat and laughing it off as a joke to the people who threw them awkward or interested looks. He gently shoved the chuckling boy back and shot him a stern look. "It was just a friendly warning that the attitude you keep with Michaelis is one that surely arouses him rather than puts him off."

Ciel rolled his eyes and peered at the shining red and green apples after. "You think we have some time to go to the beach? I've never been."

"Sure," Joker beamed brightly and winked at the salesgirl as he hitched two apples from the table. "Here," he threw it in the air and let it roll down his arm. "Have an apple," he enrolled his hand at the navy haired teenager.

Ciel chortled and shook his head, taking the tasty looking green apple. "That trick is getting old, Joker."

The ginger haired male grinned and shrugged. "Meh, but it always seems to work so well. Come on," he took a bit from his own piece of fruit and nodded down the lane. "The beach is that way."

Ciel stared at the waves that rolled onto the white shore. The sun reflected on the azure water. He inhaled the salty air deep into his lungs and took his boots off. He felt the warm sand between his toes while he walked to the water.

"Where you going?" Joker called from the bench they had sat on in silence for a few minutes. Ciel didn't answer and just walked on. He shivered a little when the cold water touched his bare toes but so far, his first experience with the sea was great. He threw his head in his neck and enjoyed his moments off from Sebastian.

"You can actually smile."

Ciel opened his eye a little and gazed up at Joker through his lashes. "What's that meant to be a joke, because it wasn't funny. You know, for someone named Joker you're actually not that funny," Ciel quipped with a sarcastic smirk.

Joker rolled his eyes and snorted. "Very amusing. No, it was a compliment. You look better when you smile, not so freaking gloomy and grumpy."

"Wouldn't you be cranky if some arrogant, self-righteous bastard gropes you every time you pass him and call you his pet."

"Well, I would drop the whining bitch attitude and do something about it. You should make a point to him and getting hard every time somebody mentions his name is not a point. It's sick and repulsive and I think I just puked a little in my mouth saying that."

"How do you suggest I do that? Isn't telling him not to grab me not making enough of a point? I think it states quite clear that I want him to keep his filthy paws off me."

"Since I'm not a gay guy and don't know your ways… don't give me that look, take a look at that retarded friend of yours or Grell."

"Not all gay guys are overacting queers like those two," Ciel growled.

"Well, obviously. I like you and Michaelis isn't half bad when he's not trying to get into your pants and even Faustus is not half bad. But, you know what I mean. That blonde friend has been walking around in a dress all day and Grell thinks he's a woman and begs Sebastian to knock him up."

Ciel grinned. "I would actually love to see his face twitch when Grell says that to him."

"Yeah, you should really see it. There are so many emotions going through his mind that his brain has a hard time telling his face how to look and react. But, we're getting off track. Maybe you should just throw yourself at some guy tonight and show him that you're not his to command. That you make your own decisions."

Ciel chewed on his lip and nodded. "Yeah, it's probably best if you don't give gay advice, period. How is that supposed to make it any better?"

Joker blew a lock out of his eyes and put his hands on his hips while he gazed out over the sea. "I don't know either but I thought I had to say something. You just look better when you smile and in a friendly manner, I would like to see that more often. Since we're going to be stuck with each other for an undetermined period of time, we should try to look out of the other."

"And that is your job, because?"

"It's not officially my job, I just look out for the new ones. Jumbo has bad manners. Beast doesn't care and Dagger scares everyone with his knives. So does Snake, but he's kind of anti-social so you best not try to make contact with him and warn that friend of yours before one of those toxic snakes bites him. He's really not a fan of gay people."

Ciel twitched. "Ok… and yet he works at a burlesque gay bar setting. Very… counterintuitive. But, you know… I might just follow your advice about that other guy thing. It might even work."

"Or he gets so angry he busts the guy's face and plows you in the middle of the bar."

Ciel stared blank at Joker. "Do you think that's an option?"

"Well… the plowing could happen but he wouldn't beat up a guy in the club. He might go to his house and kill him but he wouldn't risk the name of the club."

"…Right," Ciel sucked his lip between his teeth. "Back to the club then?"

"Yes, let's do that" Joker sighed relieved. "We need to get that champagne to the cooler before the guest arrive tonight."

* * *

Sebastian looked up from the bar when Joker, Jumbo and Ciel entered the bar, laughing about something the latter said. "You're late," he growled, standing and walking over. "The guest can arrive at any minute and these still need to be chilled," he yanked and top two crate from the pile Jumbo was carrying in.

"Well excuse us for taking a breather from this shit," Ciel snarled, repositioning the crate in his arms. "We got here in time, didn't we?"

Sebastian peered down on the navy haired teenager through narrowed eyes. "Stop exaggerating all the time, you haven't even been here for forty-eight hours and all that time you have been bitching over nothing."

"Nothing? NOTHING?" Ciel screamed. "You sexually assaulted me and you call that nothing?"

"And I also remember you got off on it, twice already. Just, stop with all this dramatic crap and go get ready. Put something sexy on to show off your cute ass."

Ciel set his jaw and hissed. "You're a fucking soulless creature from the netherworld," he snarled before nearly dropping the crate with champagne bottles on Sebastian's toes and stomping off, fuming.

Sebastian watched him go, an arrogant smirk on his lips while he tilted his head back. "Always works. That anger is going to show tonight and I am going nail that."

Joker and Jumbo stared expressionless at the raven haired. "You're one sick twisted bastard, Sebastian," Joker stammered.

Sebastian nodded with a victorious smile before jerking his head to the pantry. "Let's get these crates in there so you two can get back to work. Stat."

* * *

Ciel opened the door to his bedroom and dodged the pair of boots that were hurled his way. "Alois," he gazed around the room and it looked like a gay guy had exploded. Clothes, shoes and accessories were sprawled through the entire room and Alois stood in the middle, fuming and ranting incoherent words while he sobbed and dapped his eyes with a silken handkerchief. "What the fuck, Alois?"

The blonde whirled around and snapped an accusing finger at him. "Don't you dare yell at me now. I could not take your brute manners."

"What the hell happened here?" Ciel kicked a pile of clothes aside and jumped over the next.

"I had the most amazing fuck with Claude this afternoon and now he is just ignoring me, like it meant nothing to him."

"Well, chances are that it literally meant shit to him. What did you expect, Alois? That he'd give you a ribbon or a ring or something? You're probably one of many, and if you ever want to screw him again, you shouldn't get this fucking upset over it all the time."

Alois stared at him, his eyes wide set and his mouth ajar. "You know," he began, raising a finger at his friend. "Sometimes when you open your mouth, only hurtful things keep popping out and that is really fucked up. Instead of laughing about it, you could also tell me it's crappy that Claude is being like this."

"Or I could also be a friend and tell you the truth that Claude is not going to propose to you anytime soon or that he's not going to confess how deep his love is for you, on his knees, in the middle of the bar… so, stop fantasizing about that and get back to the real world. We have to get ready."

Alois sank down on the bed and crossed his arms. "I'm not going."

Ciel dropped his chin to his chest and muttered that Alois was a overly dramatic poser. "Look, baby," he jumped over three more piles before got to the bed. "I'm sorry," he cupped Alois's chin and tipped his head back. The blonde blinked at him with a pout. Ciel wiped a tear from his cheek with his thumb. "I'll let you pick out my outfit for tonight," he bargained.

His pale blue eyes lit up and Alois jumped to his feet. "Really?"

Ciel already regretted his decision when Alois went around the room, dragging jackets and pants from all the piles and bombarding him with clothing advice. He ended up in a black jacket with a rose and silver chains, a frilly burgundy blouse underneath it and black shorts and lace-up knee length boots.

"I have such excellent taste," Alois complimented himself while wrapping a broad black tie around Ciel's neck and tying it with a ruby pin.

"Whatever, let's go. I think we're already late."

"Will you escort me down, like a true gentleman?"

Ciel rolled his eye and took the cane Alois pushed on him. "If you wish, let's just go already. I don't need Sebastian more up my business then he already is and showing up late will give him an excuse."

Alois laced his arm through Ciel's and cuddled to his side. "By the way," he pointed to the tiny piles around the room with the tip of his cane. "I expect you're going to clean all of this up later tonight."

"Sure sweetie, if you take me out for a spin on the floor."

"We're not going dancing. We're going to be marketed, like meat. With your tight ass, I'm sure some rich guy will yank you away before I get a change to take you for a spin."

"Oh, you always say the sweetest things," Alois giggled while they walked down the stairs.

Sebastian was waiting for them at the bottom, his eyes approvingly taking Ciel in. The navy haired teenager huffed and rolled his eye when Sebastian licked his lips predatorily.

"This is Finny," he turned to the blonde teenager that stood next to him. "He has been here for quite some time. He'll tell you what is expected of you tonight." He turned on his heels and leaned into Finny and briefly clenched his shoulder. "Make it quick, the guest will be here soon."

Finny nodded with a wink. "Of course handsome."

Ciel's eyes followed Sebastian as he walked into the bar, looking irresistible in black dress pants, a white shirt tucked in it and a black tailored vest over it. His sleeves were rolled up and showed his muscular forearms. Unnoticed, Ciel chewed on his lip and felt a jerk in his pants. He was the biggest sucker for slender muscles.

"So, the name is Finnian," he wrapped his arms around Ciel and Alois. "Our job is very easy. Just sit at the bar and wait for men to approach you. Handy work is forty Franc. Blowjob is seventy and both is a hundred. We take tips and we never leave the mansion, unless Madame Red tells it's ok. They can rent you for the entire evening, the rooms up the right stairs are meant for those. The general price for a night is five hundred but anything above that is good too."

"What about fucking? How much does that cost?" Alois asked. Ciel rolled his eye at him. He had hoped to avoid that subject.

"Well, new guys normally just get into the rhythm of the club before you fuck. Just give it a month or so, to built up a regular circle of clients. It's not allowed to take regular clients from the other boys."

Alois nodded and skipped into the bar. Finny turned to Ciel and smiled. "You don't look too happy being here."

Ciel arched an eyebrow. "That's some kind of a big understatement. Is anybody happy to be in this sort of a situation."

Finny chuckled and nodded. "That's how I thought about it when I first came here but, Madame Red is good to her employees and Sebastian and Claude are kind to their subjects."

Ciel looked at the blonde through the corners of his eyes. "Sebastian test you too?"

"Mhmm. I was a virgin when I came here and I wasn't anymore after that first night. Sebastian is a very skilled and generous lover and I'm sometimes sorry he doesn't pay attention to me anymore."

Ciel's interested was peeked and he watched the senior from the doorway. "Really? He stopped harassing you after you had sex with him."

"Well, I wouldn't say harass. It was the best sex I ever had, but yes, he stopped paying attention to me after that. He kind of loses interest after he has taken a virginity."

Ciel stroke his chin, nodded and smiled at Finny. "Good to know," he slapped him on the back. "Thanks Fin, I think I've got it all."

"Good. If there is any trouble at all, seek me out or tell Joker. He'll get Jumbo in here in no time. You could also ask Dagger or Snake," he nodded to two guys that were talking to Joker. One ones bleached blonde and dressed in only a blue dress pants and a matching tailored vest. The other one had white hair and black dress pants and a tailored vest. Gathering from the snake tattoos on the last one's arms, Ciel guessed that was Snake which would make the other one Dagger. "But Dagger and Snake aren't really taken with new people. You have to get to know them," Finny advised.

Ciel nodded and parted with the blonde when he strolled to the bar.

* * *

"Hello handsome."

Sebastian looked up from the books he was going through and smirked at Ciel. The navy haired teenager surprised him when Ciel climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What are you doing, my pet?" Sebastian sat back on the stool and sucked on his lower lip when Ciel straddled his hips.

"I want you to fuck me," Ciel whispered seductively, leaning forward. "I want you to fuck me against this bar, now," he murmured in the shocked senior's ear, licking the outer shell after.

"What's with this sudden submission?"

"Nothing," Ciel sat back a little and grinded his pelvis over his senior's stiffening cock, looking in the eye with a lustful gleam in his ones. "I just want you to fuck me against this bar and make me a man."

Sebastian gaped at him for a moment before a smirk curled his lips. He tipped his head back and gazed at the teenager through his lashes. "You've been talking to Finny? Haven't you?" He took the cigarette from the ashtray and sucked on the butt.

"So what, I've been talking to him," Ciel quipped, taking the cigarette from his lips and putting it loosely between his lips. "I'm offering you my virginity."

"Yes, I heard you the first time but that is not how this is going to pan out, my pet," Sebastian reached around and made his junior yelp when he massaged the teenager's ass. "I would love nothing more but to throw you over this bar and fuck you in animalistic ways I never thought possible but we will do it on my terms. I mean to take my time with you."

Ciel's seductive attitude dropped and he crossed his arms. Sebastian chuckled and cupped his chin. "There's that cranky snout I learned to appreciate. You don't look good when you beg for it."

"Why the fuck won't you just screw me and get this over with. What is your fucking problem that you're taking you fucking leisurely time, torturing me."

"Because, my pet," Sebastian leaned forward and licked Ciel's lips. "I want to drag every emotion out of you. I want to see your tortured face when I suck you off. I want to see the lust in your eyes when I lick your nipples. I want to see the pain in your eye when I finger fuck you and stretch you for my dick. I want to see everything and drink it all in, along with your cum. And when the time comes, I will see that gorgeously pained and lustful expression when I drive my dick inside you, inch for inch and take your virginity."

Ciel blinked at him, his expression blank before he snarled at him and got out of his lap. "You're a fucking perverted jerk," Ciel snapped.

"Suppose I am. You bring it out in me," Sebastian murmured, taking the cigarette that dangled from Ciel's lips and inhaling the tobacco. "Go on," he nodded to the entrance. "People are starting to trickle in. Mingle, get to know your crowd and I'll see you at the end of the evening and ravish this," he shamelessly grabbed Ciel's cock and squeezed it.

"Get your paws off me, you noxious animal," Ciel slapped the hand of the chuckling senior away and turned on his heels.

"Save your virginity for me," Sebastian called over his shoulder, grinning when Ciel flipped him the finger and stomped to the other end of the bar.

"You were getting frisky with Sebastian," Alois chirped when Ciel dropped down next to him.

Ciel sneered and jerked his head to Joker. "I was trying but the asshole prefers to torture me slowly. I offered him my fucking virginity and he wouldn't take it… can I get a whisky," he asked Joker when the ginger head had walked over.

"Whisky is not good for such a delicate pretty boy such as yourself," Ciel turned to his right and stared straight into a pair of silver eyes. Ciel tipped his head back and smirked at the silver haired familiar.

"Good evening, Grey."

Grey turned to Joker and raised two fingers. "A bottle of your finest champagne and four glasses. How about you two join me and my friend at our table," he nodded to a hidden table next to the stage, The neatly dressed man Grey was with last time was already sitting there.

Alois threw on quick look at the door and saw Claude standing there, laughing with a black haired girl in fishnet stockings and a leather corset. When his golden his met his blue ones, Alois jumped to his feet, smiled and reached out his hand. "Alois Trancy. Nice to meet you. I would love to join you two." With that, he skipped to the table.

Grey and Ciel watched him go. The former turned his focus to the navy haired teenager again after that and took the bottle. "Would you mind carrying the glasses?"

Ciel stood from his stool and shook his head with a composed smile. "Not at all… I'm still not sure what to call you."

Grey chuckled and leaned into the teenager. "I normally do not share this information but for you, I'll make an exception," he jerked his head and started to walk to their table.

Ciel took the glasses and followed him, swaying through the crowd and the tables.

"So?"

Grey set the bottle down on the table and Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine when the gloved hand softly pushed him into one of the two free seats. His blue eye looked in the silver ones again and he smelled the musky cologne of Grey when he lend in.

"From henceforth, you can call me Charles."

* * *

I know, you guys... I am holding off with the real smut but stick with me. I'll throw Undertaker, Charles Grey, Dagger, Snake and Beast at you. It'll be quite an interesting story to follow, I promise. Undertaker is going to do some crazy stuff to Alois... that is worth waiting for ;)

Reviews are most welcome. They always are, but I suppose every writer knows that.

Thank you for reading, period!


	5. Envy

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

A fairly short chapter but my lovely readers, I am going through a shit period with my boyfriend (now ex) who broke up with me after 5 years. It sucks and I am slowly breaking on the inside. But, not enough not to bring you some Sebastian/Ciel smut.

So many sweet reviews, I am once again very moved! Most of the time I don't think I'm worthy of such sweet words.

_To anon, who reviewed last. I am sorry if my story offends you in anyway and that was not supposed to happen._ _For future references, it might be best to just avoid this story. For as long as it's still online since some moms united organisation is out to kill our passion and remove smut from fanfiction sites. _

So, while we're still here.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Alois sank down next to the handsome blonde at the table and tried to stare in his eyes. With his cheek propped up against his knuckles, his eyes attempted to read his through the tinted glasses he was wearing.

"You always wear sunglasses inside?"

The man turned his attention to the blonde and tipped his head back. "I do."

Alois tried to read the serious expression of the male but it was hard without seeing his orbs. "Well… I know I have a sunny personality but I'd love to see the color of your eyes."

His lips curled into a restrained smile as he bend towards the blonde. "And I'd love to see your expression when I fuck you over that bar and scream my name, but, some things will never happen, will they?"

Alois smirked, excited lights twinkling in his eyes. "My, aren't you frank? I like that. Stick around, you might never know what the night will bring us."

"Alois," Ciel sank down in a chair next to him. "No openly fucking in the bar, period!"

Alois rolled his eyes and turned back to his blonde senior. "So," Alois dragged his finger over the expensive fabric of the double button-down trench. "What is this medallion for?" He fingered the golden emblem that was pinned over the left breast.

"Outstanding achievements during the war,"

"Impressive," the teenager mused. "I never fucked a soldier before."

"Alois!" Ciel snapped, staring his friend down through a narrowed eye. "Have some fucking manners will you?"

"What? We all know that's what they're here for, right?" Alois stood, turned and bent over to shook his ass. "To get some good booty."

Ciel slapped a hand over his eyes and threw his head in his neck, groaning. "I seriously apologize for my friend," he began when he straightened his head. "I think he was dropped on the head after he was born or something."

Charles chuckled and dragged his fingertips over his lips. "I don't think John minds much."

"John," Alois chirped, leaning into the blonde senior. "That's like my most favorite name in the world. I must say that you are one of the most handsome John's I ever came across and I have seen a fine share of John's."

Ciel nodded. "Believe him, he probably has."

John leaned forward, picked up the bottle and refilled their glasses. Sitting back, he jerked his head to Alois. "How much are you a night?"

"Five hundred, but more is always appreciated."

"Alright," John threw his second glass back and inspected Ciel. "How much do I have to pay to see you two fucking each other?"

Ciel could barely keep himself from spraying the table with the sip of champagne he took. "What?" he coughed, thanking Charles for the handkerchief he kindly offered him and wiping his mouth with it after.

"Let's not be greedy, John," Charles told his friend calmly, as if he just not suggested to pay so that he could watch the teenagers have sex with each other. "You can have blondie there," the silver haired senior nodded to Alois. "It looks like he's a little more experienced, but this one," he clenched Ciel's shoulder. "This one is mine, entirely."

Ciel just sort of just smiled at the comment while Alois rebounded in his chair. "Oeh, yes, I am," the blonde sat up, tilting his head with a wide smile. "I have tones of experience," he purred, bending over to John. "And I'll even let you fuck me, even if new employees aren't supposed to do that."

John seemed to survey Alois for a moment before he jerked his head to the bar. "Order us another bottle and let it be brought to room number twelve," he stood and pulled a money clip from his pants and handed Alois a few billets. "Put on something sexy and meet me there."

Alois squealed and skipped to the bar, yelping and giggling when John gave him a soft tap on the bum. With that, Ciel was alone with Charles. He turned his eye to the silver haired male and shook his head. "Don't even think about it, I'm not that easy."

Charles grinned handsomely and sat back with his legs crossed. "I figured as much," he sipped his drink. "So, what did get you in this line of business, Ciel?"

Alois waved a billet at Joker and ordered the bottle of champagne. "Can you bring it to room twelve," he added with a wink. "I've got a hot date."

Joker nodded, looking Alois up and down. "Impressive, they're not even in for ten minutes and you're already making money. Madame Red will be proud to hear that."

Alois leaned his elbows on the bar and, arched his back and seductively stuck out his ass. "I don't care if she's proud," his eyes darted to the other end of the bar where Claude and Sebastian were discussing something.

Joker followed his glare and shook his head. "A word of advice, young boy. Don't waste your time, hoping Claude will give you the time of day just because you had sex. Even if he is interested, he'll never show it to you outside a private setting."

Alois pouted and sighed disappointed. "But we work so well together. We had the best sex this afternoon and…" Alois stopped talking when Joker raised his hand.

"Please, I think I get the general idea. I'll have the booze delivered in your room. If there's any trouble, dial one on the telephone and one of us will be up to help you."

Alois nodded and trickled down with his tail between his legs. Claude didn't give him the light of day when he turned in the doorway and stared at him for a brief moment. He stomped his foot and raced off, running up the stairs with two steps at the time and slamming the door to his bedroom door.

* * *

"How I got in this line of business?" Ciel chewed on his lip and took a sip of courage before he spoke again. "My parents were murdered and I was sold after that. It's not like this was my life-long dream to do, become a whore to rich guys."

Charles chuckled. "I figured as much, Ciel." He halted one of the waiters that passed by. "Can we get another bottle of champagne."

Ciel narrowed her eye at the silver haired senior. "How could you tell that?"

"Well," Charles paid the drink and offered Ciel another glass. "You're not as willing as your friend to get into the sack with me. You look repulsed when he said he never fucked a soldier before. If I'm not mistaken, you're probably still a virgin."

"He is, and he'll stay that way."

The two turned to the voice. Sebastian loomed over Charles, his eyes dark as he stared the silver haired male in the eye.

Ciel wrinkled his nose and hissed. "Like you actually have a say in that. You know, I might offer my virginity to the fucking highest bidder and be done with that and with you," he snapped at Sebastian.

Charles smirked and lend forward. "Even though I believe it is priceless, I'll offer you any price. Name it and I will pay it."

"Aren't we eager," Sebastian growled. "I don't think my pet would want to lose his virginity to a lowly Duke."

"Really?" Charles rose to his feet and puffed out his chest. He stood a good four inches under Sebastian but that did not stop him from smirking arrogantly at the impressive raven haired senior. "Still upset about Thomas are you? That he rather gave his virginity to me than to some noxious lowlife such as yourself."

Sebastian set his jaw and gnashed his teeth. "Raping him with force is not giving his fucking virginity, Grey. I still can't believe Red is still giving your sorry ass permission to set foot into the club."

Charles chuckled and clacked his tongue. "Because Red knows I'm one of her best customers and she'll probably give me this little one eagerly," he cupped Ciel's chin and winked at him.

"Get-your-fucking-paws-off-him," Sebastian snarled, grabbed Charles's wrist and putting pressure on it to so that he would let Ciel's chin go. "This one is not yours to take."

"For fuck's sake," Ciel sighed while he pushed himself up. "Put your fucking penises back in your pants. I'm not giving my virginity to anyone any time soon. Not you," he snapped a finger at Charles. "And certainly not you," he growled at Sebastian. "So get your fucking minds out of the gutter and stop talking about my virginity like it's something you have any say over. Because you don't, you have no right to decide what I should do with my body! God, assholes," he stomped away, leaving a surprised Sebastian and Charles behind.

"This is your fault, you jerk." Charles gave Sebastian a shove. "We were having a good time until you decided to show up and piss all over it."

A smirk curled Sebastian's lips while he slowly circled to the silver haired male. "That is right. I pissed over him, he's my territory," he bend down, his eyes flickering with murderous intent. "So back-the-fuck-off," with that last snarl, he walked out of the bar.

"Are you ok?" Joker shoved a glass of whisky Ciel's way.

The navy haired teenager sighed frustrated and rubbed soothing circles over his temples. "No, I am not. They're acting like they own me or something."

"Joker, can I get two bottles of champagne and tell the kitchen I need a cheese and a sausage platter. The triplets are at it again tonight," the black haired woman that emerged next to Ciel nodded to the left back corner of the room. "I don't know what they want with that freak," she shuddered when she referred to their client as such. "He was asking about your friend," she gave Ciel a nudge with her shoulder.

The teenager looked up in her red eyes. "Who was?"

"Undertaker. That guy that is with the triplets. He said something about dirty eyes," she peered down on the navy haired male. "I am Beast, by the way. You are?"

"Ciel, nice to meet you, Beast," he shook the hand she offered him.

"Warn you friend for Undertaker, he has weird fantasies. I need those bottles, Joker. Stat!"

"Yes, yes, hold your fucking horses, Beast." Joker slammed the bottles down on her silver platter. "I assume they already have glasses."

"You know it, sugar," she winked at him and ran the tips of her fingers over Ciel's shoulder while she walked away. "See you around, Ciel."

Ciel peered at Joker and smirked when he saw the amethyst eyes followed the seductive movements of her hips.

"She's a pretty girl. It's beyond me why all the men aren't staring at her in that tight leather dress."

Joker snorted and resumed cleaning his glasses. "It's a gay club, go figure."

"You asked her out yet?"

Joker pointed at himself. "Me? No. I think it's best not to date your co-workers."

"Right, thank you," Ciel snapped his hands at Joker. "If you could just tell that to Sebastian so we can get all this shit over with."

Joker grinned and shook his head. "No can do kid, he makes the decisions around here. Me, pleading your case, won't help you. If it did, I would've. Sorry."

"Blegh, you're no fucking help at all either. This sucks," Ciel rested his head on the bar and moaned tortured. "Why me, Joker… why me?"

"Because you're a pretty little thing."

Ciel yelped involuntarily when a tall, silver haired male drummed a rhythm on the bar with his long nails, right next to Ciel's head. The navy haired teenager could barely conceal the shiver that ran down his spine when he took the man in.

He was tall, with long hair and bangs that covered his eyes. An irregular scar ran over his face. When he smirked, his teeth were a little more pointier than normal human beings. He was dressed in several shades of grey and a long, thick frock coat.

"T-Thank you…" Ciel peeped, swallowing audibly. He flinched when the nail of the forefinger dragged over his cheek.

"No need to be frightened, little doe. I'm a friendly face. Undertaker won't hurt you. I just want to buy you a drink."

"I-I'm g-good," Ciel stammered, raising the glass with his golden liquid. "See?"

"Only the finest liquors should pass those petal-like lips," Undertaker rubbed his forefinger over the swollen red lips. "Nothing but champagne should be your drink, my pretty."

"Cut it out, Undertaker. He's not interested in you," Joker almost snarled at him from behind the bar, ready to jump into action if necessary.

"How can you tell," Undertaker snarled. "You're not gay, maybe he's shivering with excitement. Ever thought about that?"

"No, he's trembling with fear. Back off, Undertaker."

Ciel looked up and blinked surprised at Claude. Out of all people present in the bar, he did not expect the raven haired senior to come to his aid. Undertaker smirked, nodded and dropped his hand.

"Until we meet again, my little doe," he slithered back into the shadows, scaring Beast who just passed, resulting in her dropping the empty glasses on her tray. As Joker went to her aid, Ciel studied Claude through his lashes.

"Thank you," he finally decided on, actually expressing his gratitude to the senior.

Claude pushed his already snug glasses up his nose and straightened his jacket. "That is my job, young Phantomhive. Tell me," he brushed some fluff and glitters from his shoulder. "Where is your blonde friend?"

* * *

Alois tugged nervously at the red shorts he was wearing. He slowly strolled down the hall of the right wing, his eyes fixed on the room that had the number twelve on it. He halted in front of it, raised his hand to knock but dropped it before he did.

"Come on, you pansy," he told himself after a good minute. He raised his fist and knocked. Not even ten seconds after he did, John opened the door, wearing only his pants and sunglasses. Alois gasped at the bare and chiseled chest and licked his lips after.

"Come in," John told him in a sultry voice, his hand going for something that was attached to his hip.

Alois stepped over the threshold, hands fidgeting in front of him. He heard the door close behind him and shivered when he felt the bare chest press against his back. "Do you like playing rough," Alois chewed on his lips when the strong hands rubbed his arms. "My dear little dirty eyes?"

"I do," the blonde stammered, moaning and rolling his eyes to the ceiling when he felt lips nibble on the tendons of his neck.

"Good," John mused, surprising the blonde when he roughly whirled him around and pulled him into his chest. His hand unhooked something from his belt and Alois yelped involuntarily when he heard the lashing of a whip. His eyes started to twinkle with newfound interest and drooped to the white whip that lay in John's hand.

"Bring it on, hot stuff," Alois mumbled before standing on his tiptoes and engulfing John's mouth in a violent kiss.

* * *

"Alois?" Ciel frowned at Claude. "He went up with John, the friend of Charles Grey. I believe he said something about room twelve."

Claude nodded and rubbed his lips. "Good," he murmured, his eyes shifting to something in the back. When the golden orbs focused on the navy haired teenager again, he produced something that could pass for a smile. "If there are any more problems, seek me or Sebastian out."

"T-Thanks," Ciel stared baffled after the raven haired senior as he walked out of the bar.

* * *

Alois moaned loud when the tough leather of the whip ran over his bare back. John had bound the blonde's hands together and had pushed him faced forward into the mattress. Both his feet were each tied to a pole of the bed with a rope so that his legs were spread apart.

John sat behind him, licking and suckling on the blonde's balls and licking his way up to the twitching muscle. He made Alois groan and he pushed the leather handle of his whip into the blonde's hole and dragged his tongue around it.

"You like that, dirty eyes? Answer me!" John demanded hoarse.

"Y-Yes… oh fuck, yes. Deeper," Alois jerked his hips, hoping to have the handle brush his prostate again. "Fuck, John… jerk me off… please… I need to cum."

John sat back and smirked, pushing the handle deeper in the begging blonde. "I don't think you're in any place to give me orders, dirty eyes."

"Please… ah, fuck… please," Alois bucked his hips wildly, moaning and grunting guttural groans whenever the leather brushed his prostate. "Jerk me off, please… I'm exploding."

John left the whip in Alois's ass while he turned on his back and shoveled his body under Alois until his mouth could reach the jerking dick. Alois cried his name when he slowly circled the head of the cock with his tongue, moaning and sucking it into his mouth after.

"You taste sweet, dirty eyes," John mused, grabbing the whip and jamming it further into Alois. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Y-Yes… fuck," Alois felt the lips around his erection and as soon as he did, he started to buck his hip, fucking John in the mouth. John let him, slapping the blonde's ass and pinching it after while he sucked on the cock.

"F-Fuck… ah… J-John… John… John…ah, fuck… F-FUCK, CLAUDE!" Alois exploded in John's mouth, shooting his load deep in his senior's throat while he purred and mewled, drunk with ecstasy.

With the high of his orgasm still intoxicating his mind, he could barely register the monotonous voice that penetrated the lustful tension in the air.

"SM is a hundred Franc per hour extra."

Alois snapped his head to the door and his eyes grew wide with horror when he saw Claude, leaning casually against the doorframe. He wiggled futilely against the embarrassing and exposing position he was in.

John shoveled down the bed and sat up, wiping his mouth from spilled semen and bending over the young boy, grabbing a fist of his hair, he lifted Alois's face off the bed.

"I'll gladly pay more for him," John murmured while he pushed his fingers into Alois's mouth, letting him have a taste of his own seed.

Claude sneered, rolled his eyes and turned on his heels. "I shall send another bottle up," he told before he shut the door.

Alois wanted to cry. First, he had called his client Claude and second, the latter had seen him with a whip handle sticking out of his ass.

"I-I'm sorry," Alois gasped. "I did not mean to call you that."

John untied the blonde's feet and made him yelp when he rolled him over. He pushed himself up between Alois's legs and hovered over him, leaning on his arms not to crush him under his weight.

"It doesn't matter how you call me. This is just a casual fuck and I don't give shit who you think about while I use you. As long as I get off." With that, he sat back, bend Alois's knees and set his feet flat on the mattress. He pushed the legs further apart before he tied the rope around both ankles.

"Now," John reached forward and grabbed something from the nightstand. Alois's pale eyes grew when John pushed the neck of the bottle in his mouth. "Ready for round two?" He made the blonde cry out and whimper when he pushed the bottle up his ass and engulfed the twitching semi erection with his mouth.

* * *

Ciel twirled his glass on the bar, his cheek propped up against his knuckles. He was bored out of his mind and was actually wondering what Alois was up to at this moment. He quickly disregarded the thought when he recalled the memory of the blonde's moans while Claude had fucked him this afternoon.

"Are you going to do any type of work tonight or are you going to sit and sulk?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed at the sneer. He recognized the voice and didn't need to turn around when he snapped at him. "Fuck off Sebastian. I will work when I feel like it."

Sebastian pressed his chest against Ciel's back and made the teenager shiver and moan when he pressed a kiss on his ear. "No, you're not," Sebastian moaned husk. "You're coming with me," he pushed a three hundred Franc billet in the teenager's pocket. "And you're going to let me suck you off and give me all your semen," he finished.

* * *

Everyone, like stated above, this website might be deleting my account for writing these stories. I will keep posting here for as long as they allow me, but, if my career here should come to an end, I have created a livejournal, tumblr and Deviant where I will continue posting. The links are the following:

23oscarwilde. livejournal

parisvanbarnett. tumblr

parisvanbarnett. deviantart

So, when my career here should be cut short, you can still follow my stories over there.

Know that is has been a privilege, writing for you and I shall continue as long as this website allows me to write the Circus Macabre, Kurokagaku and ASC.

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!


	6. Act 03

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

_Once more... thanks to all the great people who bothered to read and review this! It means a lot, even if I cannot really express it in words. I could try to sing it, but I don't want to have any bleeders here... so, yes, thank you!_

Yes, heartache sucks but it does give me time to update regularly, now that I have 3 weeks off work...

Not entire satified with this chapter but the smut should make up for it somehow. I might even adjust it, depends on the response.

No flaming please. My aching heart couldn't take it now. Try that again next month or something.

Thanks!

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Ciel's stared blank at the mirror behind the bar. In the reflection, he saw Sebastian. His face was serious, but he saw little lights of amusement twinkle in his crimson eyes. He slowly turned on his stool and tipped his head back so that he could look his senior in the eye.

"Do you realize how perverted that just sounded?"

Sebastian smirked and angled his head while his eyes slowly studied the young navy haired male. "I'd like to think that it sounded seductive."

"Keep telling yourself that then," Ciel threw his whisky back. "Whatever gets you through the night. Joker, can I have another one?" He raised his glass to the ginger haired bartender.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ciel tapped his finger against the glass and exchanged a look with Joker. The bartender gave him a short nod accompanied by a witty smirk and made the whisky a double.

"I'm ordering a drink, obviously," Ciel grinned cheeky at Joker.

"I thought I had made it quite clear that you're coming with me," Sebastian's voice husk in his ear. "I'm not paying three hundred Franc to see you sip whisky."

"Oh really?" Ciel pushed his hand in his pocket and retrieved the billets. He slammed them down on the bar and turned to look Sebastian in the eye, silently daring him to react. "Keep them then because I'm not going anywhere with you. Certainly not for a mere three hundred Franc."

Sebastian's expression was blank when he sighed and slowly picked the billets up. "Alright," he reached in his pocket and pulled a money clip from it. Ciel's eye grew at the thick pile of hundred billets that were clamped between the golden clip. He took a five more billets from it and made the junior yelp when he surprised him by shamelessly driving his hand into the front of Ciel's pants.

"Eight hundred, and you'll stop bitching and whining that I don't turn you on because your fucking boner is telling me otherwise, my pet."

Ciel bite on his lip, unwilling to moan and let the bastard now he got extremely turned on by the strong and slender fingers that grazed over his dick. Also, he would never admit that he was fairly disappointed when Sebastian pulled his hand back and swallowed the mewl that rose in his throat when he saw Sebastian lick the precum from his forefinger.

"No denying that I turn you on, my pet," Sebastian murmured in his ear, suckling the lobe between his lips and chuckling when he saw the cheeks of the teenager flush.

"Don't get all smug, asshole. I still have to finish my drink so hold your fucking… he!" Ciel snapped when Sebastian took the glass from his hands and threw it back in one gulp.

"You're done, now move your pretty ass. I'm fucking hard and I need to unload. In your mouth, preferably."

"How romantic," Ciel snarled.

Sebastian grinned. "You want romance?" He bowed and reached out his hand. "Shall we go, my lovely. I wish to please you in ways that are unknown to the world and hear your swollen lips moan my name in pure euphoric ecstasy."

"Shut up," Ciel snapped, hopping off the stool. "And stand up, you look like a fool."

The raven haired senior straightened his back and smirked amused. "There is no real pleasing you, is there?"

"Exactly. So why do you keep on trying?"

"Because," Sebastian bend down and cupped Ciel's chin. "I like a challenge and you, my pet, are worth the effort I have to put in it. Now move, I'm horny and I want to suck you."

Ciel snorted to conceal his arousal and walked ahead of Sebastian to the exit of the bar. When Charles saw the navy haired junior come his direction, he dropped his conversation with Finny and stood. When the glowering look he shot him wasn't enough, Sebastian caught up with Ciel and jammed his hand in the back of Ciel's pants and massaged his ass.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ciel hissed, eyes shooting to Charles.

"Making my eight hundred last," Sebastian murmured, his eyes not leaving Charles's while they passed the silver haired male as they exited the bar.

* * *

"Get your fucking hand out of my pants already," Ciel growled. "People are staring."

"That's because they're jealous, my pet," Sebastian drove his hand a little deeper and maneuvered his middle finger. "A lot of men would love it if I did this to them in the middle of the hallway." Ciel yelped involuntarily when he felt the tip of his digit press against his hole.

"Stop that, Sebastian," Ciel spat through clenched teeth, his cheeks more flushed than they were back in the bar.

"Look at that," Sebastian palmed the erection through the teenager's pants. "You're rock hard and twitching, you're getting turned on by this, aren't you?"

"N-No…" Ciel swallowed. "I'm not, you sick bastard. Could you at least wait until we climbed the stairs and are in your fucking office. "

"No. Let's put that to the test, right now," Sebastian easily tackled Ciel and pinned him under him on the middle of the stairs. "Let's see if you're not a sick bastard like you claim."

"I'm serious, Sebastian. Cut it the fuck out or else…"

"Or else what?" Sebastian smirked and pulled his hands out of the pants. "What will you do? Will you fight me off, my pet?" Sebastian unbuttoned the pants and smoothly pulled them down in own swift move. "Are you going to scream for help?" Sebastian mocked on, grinning at the blushing cheeks and small gasps that emitted from Ciel's lips when he unbuttoned the jacket as well.

"D-Don't do this, Sebastian…" Ciel groaned, rolling his eye to the ceiling when his senior grazed the skin of his throat with his lips. "Stop it… people are watching."

"Let them watch. That's why they're here, aren't they? To witness or endure pleasure," Sebastian pushed the jacket back and sighed delighted at the sight of the trembling chest that rose and fell quickly. He bend down and rubbed the teenager's nipple with the tip of his nose before sucking it into his mouth.

"Shit," Ciel threw his head back, pounding it against the red carpeting that covered the marble steps. "Sebastian, please… not here. I'll do whatever you want but not here."

The senior let his tongue twirled around the sensitive, pink nipple and gave it a teasing bite. His hand slid down the boy's abs and grabbed the throbbing erection, making Ciel gasp and mewl under his touch.

"Not protesting anymore, my pet?" Sebastian turned his head and sucked air through his teeth when he saw his hand slowly jerk the teenager off. Precum glistened on the head. He bend down and Ciel cried out when he felt the senior's lips around the head of his dick.

"Fuck… fuck," Ciel grabbed fistful of Sebastian's hair and squeezed while the senior's lips sank down the shaft and sucked the entire length into his mouth. He bobbed back up and moaned obeying while he dragged his tongue over the head, twirling the hot and wet muscle around it and teasing the sensitive frenulum with the tip of it.

"Fuck…" Ciel lifted his head. Sebastian rolled his crimson eyes up and met the blue one of Ciel. The teenager peered at his senior through his lashes and groaned animalistic when he saw the tongue swirled over the glans.

"Yes, like that… fuck," Ciel shot his head back and forcefully thrust his hips up, forcing his flesh down Sebastian's throat. He felt the older male chuckle and an arm straddled his hips on the steps. Sebastian removed his mouth from the throbbing dick and smirked at Ciel's blushing face. He cracked his eye open and peered at his senior.

"What the fuck? Suck me off, damnit. You wanted it so bad, now just do it and fucking make me feel that you love every bit of it."

Sebastian chortled low and studied the squirming teenager. "There he is, that side of you I knew was there but you wanted to keep concealed. No demanding, my pet, I'm in control here," the raven haired senior pushed a finger in his mouth and covered it in his own saliva. "Now, let's see how you like this now," he teased the hole briefly before he pushed the finger into the tight muscle.

Ciel mewled and cried out when Sebastian added another finger without a warning. The teenager grunted a guttural grunt and bucked his hips into the hand.

"My, my… aren't you obeying," Sebastian murmured, pushing himself up and leaning down and brushing his lips over Ciel's. "Is this all a trick again to make me lose interest in you, my pet?"

"Shut up," Ciel growled against the lips before he devoured them in a rough and heated kiss.

"Jesus Christ, Sebastian!" The senior reluctantly broke away from the navy haired teenager and tipped his head back. Claude frowned at them, his arms crossed and his glasses tinted over. "Get a fucking room instead of doing this on the stairs."

Sebastian scowled. "I will do it wherever I fucking please. I'll do him in the fucking street if I want to, so just shut the fuck up and run along. Or stay and watch. One way or another, I don't fucking give shit," he turned his attention back to Ciel, tipped the junior's head back and sucked on the skin under his jaw.

"So go out onto the fucking street and do it there," Claude quipped.

"Shut the fuck up. Nobody's asking or forcing you to stay," Sebastian growled, turning attention back to the squirming and panting teenager.

Claude sneered and gazed down at the pair for a couple of moments. After that, he rolled his eyes, ignored the moaning of Ciel and Sebastian and walked down the stairs. "Scram," he yelled at the spectators.

"Stop with this bullshitting and suck me off," Ciel demanded as he tried to push Sebastian down his body.

The senior chuckled and made his junior groan when he bore a third finger inside him and thrusted them in and out at an increasing speed. Ciel moaned loud and tried to move his hips into the rhythm of Sebastian's digits.

"F-Fuck… ah…" Ciel pushed his pelvis into the air and cried out when Sebastian's mouth engulfed his dick to the base. He did his best to loosen his jaw while the teenager fucked his mouth at the same speed as he finger fucked him.

"Oh, fuck… I'm going to cum," Ciel spat through gritted teeth.

Sebastian bobbed back up the dick and twirled his tongue over the head and lapped at the slit after.

"Open your fucking mouth," Ciel grunted. "You wanted my fucking semen and now you're going to get it."

Sebastian grinned and opened his mouth. Ciel pushed his senior's hand away from his cock and jerked himself off at the same tempo as Sebastian jammed his fingers into his hole.

"Come on, lick my fucking slit," Ciel hissed through gritted teeth. "Yes, just like that… oh fuck," Ciel tilted his head and when he looked Sebastian in the eye, he came, moaning and panting.

The quick jerking motions and the rapid tempo of the fingers fucking his hole made his orgasm all the more intense and he saw his sperm spurt onto Sebastian's tongue and onto his lips. He slowed down his jerking and milked his cock until he had shot the entire load in and on Sebastian's mouth.

Ciel threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, panting. A hiss escaped his lips when Sebastian carefully pulled out his fingers and covered the boy's body with his own.

"That was… fuck," Ciel rolled his eye to study Sebastian's face. "Don't look so fucking smug," he cussed at the satisfied smirk on his senior's lips. "You haven't eaten it all, jerk," Ciel reached up and collected all the semen off Sebastian's lips and stuck it in his mouth after. Sebastian's tongue swirling around his finger and the moans that swelled in his throat while he licked the digit made Ciel instantly stiff again.

"Pull my fucking pants up and let's go to your office," Ciel spoke low, finally realizing where he was and that people were staring at them. "I'm horny again and I don't want to make another spectacle of myself."

Sebastian grinned and bend down. "Are you finally going to give into me, little pet?"

"No," Ciel shoved him back and pulled at his pants. He heard an actual disappointed moan go through the crowd when he covered his dick up again. "I'm drunk and horny, that's the only way you're going to get me to go along with your stupid shit willingly."

Sebastian chuckled and buttoned a few of the buttons on Ciel's jacket. "As long as you don't vomit on me again, I'll go along with it this once."

"Go along, you?" Ciel huffed and buttoned his pants. "Please, don't give me that attitude. You fucking begged me for this. You paid me eight hundred Franc to let you suck me so spare me the arrogance."

"I'll offer you five thousand if you'll be with me tonight, Bassy."

Sebastian turned to the voice, growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Grell, fuck off."

"Come on, Bassy. Give a lady what she wants, just this once," he pouted, batting his eyelashes at the raven haired male. "You know a night with me would be better than with that teenager and you'll make five thousand Franc."

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel rose to his full height and put his hands on his hips. "Give the lady what he wants," he grinned.

Sebastian turned his head, his eyes at level with Ciel's covered boner. He made the teenager growl when he dragged his tongue over the clothed dick. He grabbed a fistful of his raven hair and yanked Sebastian's head back. Looking in his lustful, crimson eyes, Ciel felt his erection twitch and jerk in his pants.

"Let's go," he spoke, his voice husk with desire while he turned on his heels to climb the stairs.

Sebastian rose to his full height and wiped a forgotten dribble of semen from his chin. Licking it of his finger, he slowly turned to Grell, who was still pleading for his attention. Now, the red head stood bend over, his ass in the air and wiggling.

"Come on, Bassy… you know you want it."

"What the fuck are you waiting for, Sebastian?" Ciel called from the top of the stairs. "A written invitation to shamelessly fuck me senseless?"

"He's mine, you dirty little bitch," Grell snarled at the teenager.

Ciel shrugged. "Whatever. I'll go find Alois and join their rampage then. I'm seriously fucking horny and need someone to do something about my boner. Have a good one," Ciel disappeared down the corridor of the right wing, in search of his friend.

Sebastian's eyes grew dark and something diabolic flickered through them while he looked down on Grell past his nose. Before the red head could straighten himself, the raven haired senior kicked him down the steps.

"Not the face, not the…" Grell grunted and huffed when Sebastian planted his foot in the middle of the red head's face.

"If he has indeed gone to that fucking blonde cunt right now, I will make it my mission to smash your teeth out of your mouth, using the sidewalk and make a necklace out of them. Do you understand me, Sutcliffe?"

"Wi-William… Bassy's hurting me," the red head wailed, reaching out his hand for help.

"Disturbing," William answered, his voice monotonous and uninterested. After, he turned to Sebastian and repositioned his glasses with his pole pruner. "Were the sterling roses to your liking, Michaelis?"

Sebastian frowned, a little thrown off by the sudden change of subject and the disinterest of the gardener. "Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

"Good, that means I did not ruin my garden for nothing," William gazed down on Grell while the red head wailed and sobbed, leaking snot on the brunette's shoes. "Can I take that?" He snapped a finger at the red head.

"Sure," Sebastian shrugged, removing his foot.

"Good," William bend down and grabbed Grell's hair. "Since you wanted me to stuff the red roses I already pruned but you decided you didn't need any more up my ass, I'm sure Sutcliffe's will suffice as well," William murmured while dragging the red head across the floor to the back of the house.

"Make sure you mind his teeth, those are mine if my pet has gone and joined his friend's sex rampage," Sebastian called after William. The gardener only waved his pruner before walking out the back door, dragging a huffing Grell down the stone steps to the garden.

Sebastian turned to the small crowd that had formed in the hallway. Eyes wide, and cocks hard, they were waiting for more.

"That was all for tonight," the raven haired male growled before he circled on his heels and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at the time.

* * *

Ciel leaned casually against the wall, checking his black nail polish while he waited for Sebastian. He turned to the stairs and crossed his arms when he heard hasty footsteps run up the stairs.

"Finally," he smirked. "For a minute I thought you weren't coming anymore."

Sebastian chuckled and stroke the teenager's cheek. "So sweet, you were actually concerned I wouldn't come and fuck you anymore."

"So, you're going to fuck me?" Ciel chirped, walking backwards down the hall. "So soon. I thought you were very interested in me."

"I am, little pet," Sebastian followed him, stroking his throbbing cock through his pants to temporarily settle the need for administrations. "I am very interested in you and you know that."

"But I thought you lost interest in your subjects once you fucked them," Ciel went on, teasing the senior by rubbing his own cock through his pants.

"I'm sure I can make an exception," Sebastian mused, leaping forward and pushing the teenager against the door of his office.

"I feel so special," Ciel snorted while Sebastian pushed his key into the lock and unlocked the door.

"Get in there now and undress. After I locked the door and turned back to you, I want you to be on top of my desk, preparing your hole for my dick," Sebastian gently shoved Ciel into the dark office and closed the door.

"Where's the fucking light? Wah! Umpf…fuck, what the hell is that couch doing here?"

He felt his body weigh down on his as Sebastian covered him. "I think it's rather self explanatory what that couch is doing here," he rasped in the boy's ear.

"Wow, hold on," Ciel squirmed until Sebastian gave way and let him slip out from underneath him. With his hands in front of him and in the little light of the moon that shone through the gap in the curtains, he tried to locate a light switch. Both males blinked at the sudden brightness. When his eye had adjusted, Ciel looked around the room. It was much like Madame Red's but the colors were more sober.

"Come here," Sebastian unbuttoned his expensive tailored vest and rolled his sleeves up. "I want you to suck me," he patted on the empty spot next to him.

"You got something to drink here?" Ciel scanned the bookcases and opened some drawers.

"Why?" Sebastian followed him with his eyes while the teen walked around the room, looking for some liquor to drink. "Top drawer, desk," Sebastian finally told him, tired of watching him go about the room.

"Because if you want this to happen, I need to have some more liquor" Ciel pulled the bottle of finely aged scotch from the desk and kicked the drawer shut. He hopped onto the desk and opened the bottle.

Sebastian watched him while he drank the expensive booze straight from the crystal bottle, several drops dribbling down his chin. He licked his lips and growled low, imagining how he would lick those golden drops from the boy's chin. "Am I that unattractive to you? That you actually need to be drunk to have sex with me?"

Ciel cracked his eye open and lowered the bottle. Cocking his head, he grinned and nodded. "Yes, that's most correct. Glad you brought it up yourself."

The senior rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch, spreading his arms over the back. "Geez, thanks," he quipped annoyed.

Ciel chuckled and hopped off the desk. "Ah, come on baby. Do you want me to tell you that you're the handsomest of the handsomest?"

"No, thank you and stop making up stupid words."

"Come on, Sebastian," Ciel dropped down next to him, kicked his boots off and placed his bare feet in his senior's lap. "I can tell you that I think you're as hot as fuck but I think you already know that you're sex on legs."

Sebastian grinned arrogant, tipped his head back and took the bottle from Ciel's hands. "I know that but it doesn't hurt hearing it from someone else. Now, undress," he took a large gulp. "Get on your knees and suck me."

"Who's Thomas?" Ciel raised all of the sudden.

Sebastian frowned his brows at him and took another sip. "Who?"

"Thomas. You and Grey were fighting about him earlier when you tried to decide who could take my virginity which," Ciel snapped a finger up and wagged it at Sebastian to prevent him from speaking. "I won't give to anyone anytime soon."

Sebastian exhaled a groan, threw his head back and rubbed his eyes. "Thomas is no one. Now, get on your fucking knees, I'm near to bursting."

"It didn't seem like he was nothing. You got rather upset when he mentioned his name."

"Is this you idea of stalling, because if it is, it is fucking annoying," Sebastian snarled before pushing himself up and stalking to the bookcase.

"No," Ciel flopped himself down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "This is my way of trying to get to know you. If you ever want to establish some sort of a relationship between us, I think we should just talk instead of fuck all the time."

Sebastian barked a laugh and leaned against the wall. "Surely you're aware that we haven't fucked yet."

"Yeah, yeah," Ciel waved it away. "You know what I mean."

"So," Sebastian dragged his fingers over his lips. "You actually want to get to know each other a little better. Alright, why don't we sit down and braid each other's hair while we talk about our feelings," he quipped sarcastically.

Ciel faked a gag and turned his head to look his senior in the eye. "I think you just raped my soul with those words."

Sebastian chortled softly, his voice so melodic that it sounded good to Ciel's ears. "I'm sorry, it's just a little surprising. About forty-eight hours ago, you hated my guts and now you want to get to know each other."

"Meh, blame it on the booze. I just think that if I can't go around you, I might as well put a little effort into getting to know you. Besides, I'd rather have you fuck me than Claude. I can't imagine having him up my ass."

"Who could?" Sebastian added with a shudder.

"Well… Alois, obviously."

"Yes, but that slut can imagine anyone and anybody up his ass."

Ciel perched his lips and nodded after a moment. "True, can't actually deny that. I think that in one point in time, he even had a glass globe up his ass."

Sebastian twitched. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because you're a sick pervert and need to be punished for your impossible ways. You know you're taking advantage of my drunken side right now."

"Only because you allow me."

Ciel rolled his eyes and beckoned for him to come closer. Sebastian crossed the room and gave Ciel the bottle. "You do know I will hate you again in the morning, don't you?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Well, I suppose I can live with that. You'll be mine eventually."

"Arrogant bastard. What if I marry Grey and have his babies."

"I would say that Sutcliffe got to you with his madness and that you should tone down on the scotch because it's screwing with your brain."

Ciel wrinkled his nose after he took another sip of the strong liquor. "Maybe you're right," he studied the thick and large bulge in Sebastian's pants. "You're really big, aren't you?"

Sebastian dropped his chin to his chest and examined his own erection. "Pull it out and examine it for yourself."

Ciel grinned and sat up. "I think I actually will," he put the bottle down and started to unbutton the pants.

"Really? What happened with the talking?"

"I decided that you're still a dickhead and that I don't want to get to know you… jesus, fuck and shitting lord in heaven, what the fuck is that? It's enormous!" Ciel stared deadpanned at the erection that stood tall, precum leaking from the tip.

"I'm glad it pleases you."

"Pleases me? I couldn't shove that thing up my ass even if I wanted to. Not a fat chance in hell."

"Now you see why I've been preparing you, my pet."

"Three fingers is nothing compared to this," Ciel licked his lips and was surprised by the groan that welled up in the back of his throat when he saw the cock twitch. "You'd have to fist me to fit that in there without ripping me in half."

"Damn, little pet. Don't say such seducing things," Sebastian moaned.

Ciel took a sip of scotch and made his senior grunt out loud when he engulfed half of the cock in his mouth, sending a stinging pain through the organ that aroused the senior so bad, he thrusted forward and forced the entire length down Ciel's throat.

The junior coughed and gagged, trying to adjust to the size while Sebastian fucked his mouth hard. He tried to swallow the precum and alcohol and coughed again. He grabbed the hand that had knotted itself into his navy locks.

Sebastian cracked his eyes open and stared down on the boy who was mercilessly surrendered to his thrusts and thick cock. He stopped fucking his mouth, pulled back and bend down. "Sorry my pet," he cusped the boy's chin while Ciel coughed and tried to blink the tear away. "I got carried away."

Ciel inhaled deep and tipped his head back, looking Sebastian in the eye.

"Don't pussy out on me and give me that fucking cock, I'm hungry."

Sebastian smirked wide, straightened his back and offered Ciel his dick again. "You fucking seductive minx," he told Ciel in a low and seducing voice.

The teen dragged his tongue across the bottom of the dick, pressed a kiss on top of the head and engulfed it entirely, trying to loosen his jaw as good as possible while the throbbing length slid down his throat.

Sebastian grunted and watched the teen bob up and down his dick. "That's good, my pet. Lick the frenulum… oh fuck, like that… yes," Sebastian threw his head back and moaned loud when Ciel teased the sensitive band with the tip of his tongue and lapped at the slit after.

"Come on, give me that fucking cum," Ciel slapped the dick against his lips and swirled his wet tongue around the glans, making sloppy sounds which aroused the senior immensely.

"Shit, pet… fuck," Sebastian fisted the navy locks. "Drop your fucking jaw. I'm going to fuck your mouth and make you drink it all."

Ciel obeyed willingly and relaxed his muscles while Sebastian drove the dick in and out of his mouth at a rapid speed. The teen reached for his own dick and rubbed the throbbing length through his pants.

"Fuck… shit… I'm going to come," Sebastian gave one last and strong thrust and Ciel's eyes widened when he felt the semen spurt into his throat. It was a lot and he had to keep reminding himself to breathe through his nose while the thick seed filled his mouth. Like Sebastian, he groaned and grunted animalistic sounds when he too, came, soaking his pants with his semen.

Sebastian dropped his chin to his chest and after the last jerk of his dick, he pulled out, sank to his knees. "Share some of that," he whispered before kissing him hard.

Ciel reached into his pants and gathered some of his own cum on his hand. Pulling back, he pushed his fingers into Sebastian's mouth. "Lick it off," he commanded in a soft tone of voice. Sebastian obliged and when he had collected all of the teenagers semen on his tongue, he yanked the fingers out of his mouth and crashed his lips on Ciel's again. Moaning and grunting, the two males exchanged their seed in a heated tongue wrestling.

* * *

Yes, a lot of smut. I suppose that's a good thing, right?

I'll do a grammar check tomorrow. Right now, I want to gouge my eyes out and watch Scrubs while drinking Corona.

Reviews are lovely and will make my day. Please... I need that shit (sadly enough, I actually do haha)

Thanks for reading, period!


	7. Lust

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

_As usual, I would really like to thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapters. It fills me with this warmth that makes my heart furry and warm (which is actually a good thing, even if it sounds like my heart is turning slowly into the Cookie Monster)_

_Had sex... Finally! So I'm quite content with myself at the moment. Was good, smutty sex and I was a perfectly dominant! It was with my ex though, which is not a good thing..._

Not a lot of information I have to add here, so... instead of nattering.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

"That was actually really soon," Ciel mocked while he lay spooned against his senior's chest. "And you joked about my timing," he went on, snuggling a little closer into the warmth. "Looks like you don't last that long either."

"Shut up," Sebastian growled, nuzzling the back of the teen's neck with his nose. "I've been walking around with a constant boner since you got here. I'm surprised I lasted that long."

Ciel chuckled and took another sip of the liquor before offering it to Sebastian. "Now I just feel so damn special…" He gazed around the office from his position on the couch. "This is actually nice," he purred, loving the feeling of a strong chest breathing against his back. "I might grow accustomed to it after all."

"You sound surprised," Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the back of the boy's head and after contemplating whether or not he should, he could no longer resist the urge to comb his fingers through the navy locks.

"I am, surprised that is. I hated your guts and I'm sure I'll hate them again in the morning, when I'm sober and puking my lungs out because of your fancy and expensive liquor but for now, I actually like feeling your dick poking my ass."

"How romantic," Sebastian quipped sarcastically, smirking against the skin of Ciel's neck while the teen chuckled about the reference.

"You want romance?" Ciel wiggled long enough until he was fully turned in his senior's arms and looked him in the eye. "I must admit that I also love the feeling of your chest, rising and falling against my back," he admitted and this time, there was no mockery in his blue eye.

Sebastian was caught off guard ad blinked at him for a few moments. After, a smile curled his lips and he normally would've grossed himself out by the loving gesture he showed the teen, but now it seemed natural when he pushed his bangs aside and kissed him on the forehead. After, another small peck on the nose before he pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Now, who is Thomas?"

Sebastian growled loud and closed his eyes with a tortured sigh. "Would you just drop it already? Thomas was nobody, so just forget about it."

"Yes, yes he was somebody," Ciel poked Sebastian's chest with his forefinger. "And there's a fat chance that I'm going to forget about it so you're just going to tell me who he was. Stat."

"You're drunk. Now shut up and go to sleep or I'll fuck you."

Ciel chortled. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"It should be, since you claimed I cannot fit it in there until I fisted you or you fisted yourself," Sebastian groaned and licked his lips at his own thoughts. "That image is giving me a complete boner right now."

"No, I'm pretty sure you were already pretty much tenting the entire time from cuddling me. Why won't you just tell me, you know I'm going to keep asking until you finally cave in."

Sebastian snorted and took another gulp of scotch. "If you say so. You'll be surprised how resistant I can be against your ridiculous nattering."

"Come on, tell me who Thomas is," Ciel whined.

"Come on, tell me who Thomas is," Sebastian mimicked in the same nagging tone of voice.

"Who's Thomas?"

"Who's Thomas?"

"Oh, that's so grown-up of you, repeating everything I say."

"Oh, that's so grown-up of you, repeating everything I say."

"Stop that," Ciel pushed Sebastian against his chest.

"Stop that," Sebastian mocked, giving the teen the same shove but significantly softer. He didn't want to risk pushing the fragile teen off the couch.

"Come on," Ciel frowned at Sebastian, not liking his game anymore.

The older male chuckled and squeezed Ciel's cheeks with his thumb and forefinger. "Look at that cranky little face. So cute," he cooed, pissing the teenager more off.

"Cut it out," Ciel smacked his hand away. "I'm not cute."

"No," Sebastian shook his head and tried to keep a serious face while he continued. "You're anything but cute. You're such a though and strong man-man, you even smell strong."

Ciel scowled at him and rolled over on his back. "Do you know how annoying you are being right now. It makes me hate you all over again."

"Oh really, now that's surprising, because I thought you already decided you were going to hate me again in the morning."

"Shut up. You're seriously fucking annoying."

"No, my pet. You are the one who is being annoying. I clearly don't want to talk about Thomas but yet you keep on nagging and pushing and when I use your method against you, you throw tantrum like a five year old."

"I am not throwing a fucking tantrum," Ciel crossed his arms. "Asshole," he hissed softly.

"Oh no?" Sebastian propped himself up and placed a hand next to Ciel's torso. "Now say that again without pouting then."

Ciel snarled at him and closed his eye. "Fine, whatever you want. I'm done… I won't bother trying to get to know you anymore, but don't come whining that I didn't try."

Sebastian sighed and dropped his head. "Alright, geez. Way to use the fucking guilt card."

Ciel smiled triumphantly and snuggled a little closer into the soft couch. He would rather die than admit it out loud that he was now more comfortable than he was in his own bed, safely under the impressive and warm torso of Sebastian.

Sebastian studied the serene face of the teen as he lay underneath him. He inhaled deep and pretended to dig into his memory, even though what happened with Thomas seemed only minutes ago. "About two years ago, we got a new employee. I was working here for about a year then and Madame Red already had me testing subjects. Thomas was young, an inexperienced virgin and most of all, really scared. But after a few weeks and a slightly more gentle hand, he started to come out of his shell and acclimatize. Grey, the guy you were getting all cozy with just now, started to notice the change in him as well and he abused it. He raped him, brutally and repeatedly…" He stopped for a moment, as if he tried to recoup himself. After another deep sigh, he continued. "A week later, I found him, hanging from the façade. He killed himself because he couldn't live with it."

Ciel blinked at Sebastian for a few moments, his mouth moving but no words crossing his lips. "But I was scared too when I got here, so why weren't you more gentle with me?"

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. "How is it that you can make a brutal rape and suicide all about yourself?" His voice low and serious.

Ciel shrugged, nonchalance in the entire gesture. "I think it's a gift, I suppose. But that's not an answer to my question"

"I think it's just extremely irritating and egocentric. And I knew you could take more force. Better yet, I knew you would get off on it."

"I can live with that and fuck you. You know shit about me."

"Well, I actually do know shit about you because I actually knew you could live with that because you _are_ so self-centered."

"Call me cute again."

"No…"

Ciel pouted. "Please… you know you want to."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "No, I really don't want to, especially not now that you're acting like a fucking narcissist."

Ciel reached out his neck and nuzzled his senior's throat with his nose. "Come on, give it to me good."

The senior shook his head and sipped at the liquor. "You really cannot hold your liquor, you should consider drinking less, especially around Grey. He's bound to take advantage of it eventually."

"And you wouldn't want another virgin taken away from you, now wouldn't you?"

"Obviously."

"Then call me cute once more."

Sebastian sighed weary, plopped back down on his back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're a very tiresome virgin, you know that?"

Ciel rolled around and snuggled close to the warm body, resting his head safely on the chiseled chest. "You don't mean that," he retorted.

"Uh, yes… I'm pretty sure I mean that," Sebastian quipped sarcastically.

The teen lifted his head and stared at the senior. He shoveled a little up so that their eyes could align. "Really?" He pouted, which made him look all the more innocent.

Sebastian rolled his eyes to the boy and cupped his cheek. "Baby, you know you're cute, especially when you're trying."

Ciel grinned cheeky. "There, was that so hard to say?"

"Yes, it was. I just gave away a little of my dignity, giving in to your whims."

"Aw, poor baby, does it hurt?"

"It does… no words can describe how bad this is hurting me."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Sebastian grinned, cupped Ciel's chin and pulled him closer. "Do you need to ask?" He pressed his lips against the teen's, vaguely tasting his own sperm mixed with scotch on them. At the same time, they each opened their mouth and the junior surprised his senior by taking the lead and slipping his tongue into his senior's mouth.

* * *

Leisurely, he brushed the wet muscle against Sebastian's, making the older male moan low in the kiss. Pulling back, Ciel was satisfied with the expression on Sebastian's face.

"Do I kiss as good as Thomas?" He was not even sure if he wanted to know the answer but the question had already crossed his lips before he could even fathom the consequences if the answer was not to his liking.

"Much better," Sebastian mused, his eyes still closed and his mind still clouded with bliss from the calm kiss.

Unnoticed, Ciel's lips curled into a victorious grin. "…And do you kiss me like you used to kissed him?" His drunken mind now confident enough to interrogate the older male further.

"No," Sebastian told him without any hesitation in his voice.

"What is different then? You kiss me with more passion," the navy haired teenager pushed on, ready to hear more compliments.

"I kissed him like a lover," Sebastian answered honestly, his crimson eyes looking directly in the shocked blue one of Ciel.

"You what?" The teenager spat, slamming his palm down on the senior's chest and attempting to get up. Sebastian simply wrapped his arms around him and held him down with little effort.

"Let me go, you fucking sick bastard," Ciel fruitlessly squirmed in the iron lock.

"No, I will not let you go… not like this. Not until you calmed down and realize how stupid you are acting right now."

"I'm acting stupid? You just told me that you kissed him like a lover… how am I supposed to react to that?" The teenager spat through gritted teeth, glaring the senior aggressively in the eye.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "I honestly do not get you, my pet. One moment, you hate me and tell me you will never touch me, not even with a stick. And now, you're overreacting about something that happened two years ago. How was I supposed to know you were going to act like a jealous lover when I told you that."

Ciel stopped moving and let Sebastian's words sink in. After they did, he too wondered why he was reacting so fierce to something that should actually have no effect on him. Sebastian was right, the past two days he had done nothing but tell the raven haired senior how much he hated him and now he felt betrayed and hurt when he told him he had loved someone else, two years ago. He was seriously questioning his own mental state of mind when Sebastian came with the quick and plausible excuse.

"You're drunk. Why don't you just sleep it off here and you can continue hating or not hating me in the morning, whatever takes your preference at that moment. We're both just tired."

"I can sleep in my own room," Ciel argued, not meaning a word of what he just said.

"And risk that your blonde cunt has Brown in there with him. Or worse, Brown and Grey. No… you will stay here, by my side."

"And what if I don't want to," the teenager raised recalcitrant.

"You will have to fucking suck it up then. You're staying, whether you like it or not."

"Ay, Sir."

"That's a good pet."

"Don't call me your fucking pet."

"Kiss me."

"No… go kiss Thomas."

"You kiss better, my sweet."

Ciel snorted and raised his head from the chest. His speech was caught off when Sebastian quickly captured his lips and dragged him along in a passionate and violent kiss that left him speechless. He didn't even put up a fight when Sebastian drove his hands into the younger male's pants and massaged his ass. He mewled when the senior thrusted his middle finger inside his hole and kept it there without moving.

Sebastian broke the kiss and pulled one hand out of the pants. "No, no… no moving, baby," he warned Ciel when the teenager started to move his hips to get the much wanted friction of the finger.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Ciel snarled, his dick jerking in his pants and begging to be touched.

"Just go to sleep and look forward to when you wake up. Nothing is better against a hangover than good morning sex, this way, whether you decide to hate me again or not, I will have the predominance," Sebastian reached for the quilt that was draped over the back of the couch.

Ciel scowled. "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah," Sebastian admitted smugly, covering the both of them with the warm blanket.

"And I bet you think you're being inventive as well, don't you?"

"Hadn't thought of that yet, but thank you for pointing it out so adequately."

"Fuck you," Ciel growled low.

"No, fuck you," Sebastian joked, giving him a teasing preview by rapidly thrusting his finger in and out of the teenager's hole for a brief minute. Ciel squirmed and groaned against the hard chest, his body begging for more. He purred satisfied when Sebastian complied a little by adding a second finger.

"You purr like a little kitten, my pet. I love it," Sebastian murmured in his navy looks.

"Go on and I will mewl like one too," Ciel whispered against his throat, pressing sucking kisses on the skin after.

A low and seductive growl rose in the back of Sebastian's throat and he had to evoke every bit of his willpower to stop and not give the teenager what he wanted. He made sure his fingers were completed sheathed in Ciel and he easily straddled the bucking hips with his other hand.

"Mother fucking asshole," Ciel snapped.

"I love you too," Sebastian chuckled, pressing a kiss on the teenager's hair. "Goodnight."

"I hope you have real bad nightmares, you dickhead."

"You don't mean that."

"I do mean that, full heartedly. Or that I fart and it's a wet one."

"You always say such arousing things. Now hush and go to sleep."

Ciel moped and cussed for another good five minutes but as Sebastian just ignored him and his slowly rising and falling chest and his calm breathing indicated that he was already asleep, Ciel gave up the fight. After he did and he snuggled a little closer against the warm body, sleep came almost instantly.

* * *

Waking up, Sebastian felt the pleasantly light weight of Ciel pressing on his chest. The teenager was still fast asleep, as the senior had so hoped when he fell asleep last night. His fingers were still snuggly embedded in Ciel's hole and it almost pained him that he had to move them.

When he first did, the teenager just stirred a little, his head turning from the left cheek to the right. Sebastian smiled endearing and thrusted his fingers back into the warm depth.

Ciel moaned in his sleep and smacked his lips. His hand curled and uncurled on Sebastian's bare chest, grasping fabric that wasn't there.

Sebastian felt the tight walls suck his fingers inside and he hissed trough his teeth and he felt the teenager's dick grow hard against his hip.

"Harder," Ciel moaned, his eye still closed tightly.

"So, you don't hate me yet?"

"No, not yet, so take advantage of this privilege I'm extending to you."

The senior plunged his fingers deep into the hole and slightly crooked them, hitting the teenager's prostate dead on. Ciel's eye cracked open and he cried out in ecstasy.

"Fuck… right there… ah," the younger male buried his face in the chiseled chest and made Sebastian groan when he took the senior's nipple between his teeth and bit it.

The older male obliged to the mewls of the younger male and to triple the pleasure, he jammed a third finger into the begging cavity.

"Shit," Ciel cursed. He moved a little and bucked his hips, giving Sebastian immense pleasure by grinding his hard erection against his senior's. He flicked his tongue of the older male's nipple and bit it again when Sebastian's digits hit his prostate again.

"Fuck," he cussed before switching to circle the forgotten nipple with his tongue and flicking his finger over the other one.

"Are you going to come for me, my pet?"

"Fuck… you know I'm going to," Ciel responded.

"Do you want to eat a forth finger to prepare you for my dick?"

"Ah… yes, shit… stick another one in my ass."

Sebastian grinned and made the teenager grunt a throaty groan when he buried a forth finger in his hole and moved all of them at a rapid tempo.

"You're hole is still so tight, my pet. I might rip you when I fuck you in due time."

"I don't fucking give shit… ah, God… fuck me," Ciel moved his hips in the rhythm of the digits, rubbing his dick hard over Sebastian's.

"Come on pet, cum for me. Show me what kind a fucking finger slut you are," he cupped Ciel's chin and felt his erection jerk at the pained lust in the teenager's blue eye. Ciel gasped and groaned like an animal, surrendering his entire body to Sebastian.

Sebastian reached out his neck and placed his lips against Ciel's. "Tell me I'm your master," he commanded.

"Y-You fucking asshole…" Ciel grunted.

"No," Sebastian joked, licking the swollen lips seductively and pulling back when the teenager tried to capture his lips in a kiss. "Tell me I'm your master."

Ciel's high finally reached his ultimate state and his mind went drunk with lust and desire when he was near to cumming. He gazed up at Sebastian from below and the desirous crimson eyes pushed him over the edge.

"You're my _fucking _master," he nearly screamed while he came, spurting his semen into his pants.

"Good pet," Sebastian growled, feeling his dick growing even harder when he felt the squirming of Ciel's body, the warmth of his fluids leak onto his own pants and the clenching of the inner walls of his hole. "That's a good pet," he murmured again in the navy locks.

Ciel's fatigue body rested heavy and limb on Sebastian while the teen tried to catch his breath. When he did, he felt anger boil up in his gut.

"Get your fucking fingers out of me, asshole," he snarled, squirming against the arm that Sebastian had draped over the younger males hips.

"Mmm… you decided to hate me again," Sebastian murmured while he followed the teenager's bark and pulled his fingers out of his hole.

Ciel winched and swallowed the moan that rose in his throat when he heard the plopping and sludgy sound the fingers made, popping out of his ass. Clumsily, he pushed himself up and he nearly tumbled off the couch, trying to remove himself from Sebastian as soon as possible. He pulled his pants up and glowered at the satisfied smirking senior. He looked incredible sexy in the early morning light with his white blouse open, showing off his chiseled abs and the thick and huge bulge, pitching his black dress pants. His hair was a perfect sex mess and his crimson eyes nearly drew the teen back in. Finally, he set his jaw and tried to look as disgusted as he could, looking down on the sex god.

"I never stopped," he snarled before stomping out as fast as his wobbling legs could carry him.

Sebastian propped a hand behind his head and watched the teen walk out. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'll do it myself then," he called after Ciel, reaching down to rub his own dick. Ciel flipped him the finger before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Alois woke up in an empty bed. His entire body still hurt from the rough sex he endured last night, especially his now swollen and sore ass.

John had left somewhere during the night, when it became clear that the blonde could no longer satisfy his needs. He had paid him a good thousand Franc and told him he would come back for more. Alois wasn't sure if he should be glad that this man might become a part of his private clientele.

He tried to get up but grunted and moaned in pain. At some point, he registered that a chip of the bottle had broke off and he could only hope it was somewhere in the bed instead of embedded in his hole.

He heard a soft knock on the door but he found himself unable or even unwilling to answer.

"Trancy, these rooms are not for sleeping in," Claude walked into the room, neatly dressed in yet another handsome suit. This time, it was grey and the subtle golden detailing brought out the gold of his eyes.

Alois just grunted and before Claude could snap at him for the state the room was in, the senior saw the even more horrible state the young blonde was in. He walked to the bed, kicking the bottle aside and cursing when he saw the broken glass.

"What the fuck did that bastard do to you?" Claude sank down on the edge of the bed and gently placed a hand on Alois's bare back.

The blonde blinked, trying to hide his tears of pain and shame. "I…" he swallowed. "I'm sorry about the room," he peeped, tears trickling down his nose.

"Sshh," Claude soothed, rubbing invisible and comforting circles on the blonde's back. "It's alright. I don't care about the room. What happened with the glass? Where is that piece that broke off?"

A sob escaped Alois lips before he stammered that he didn't know.

Claude nodded and repositioned his glasses. His eyes drooped to the sheet that was loosely draped over the teenager's slender hips. He bend down to align his eyes with the teary blue ones.

"Would you mind if I take a look. I want to make sure the glass isn't stuck somewhere down there," he wiped a tear away with his fingertips. Alois shook his head, swallowing and blinking at his senior.

"Good. If I hurt you, just yell. Ok?"

The blonde nodded and already winched when the raven haired senior pulled the sheet back.

"That son of a bitch," he growled, eyeing the damage that had been done to the teenager's ass. His first instinct was to look for the glass somewhere between the tangled sheets. When it wasn't there, he feared the worst and propped himself up between the boy's legs.

"This might hurt a little," he warned as he bend down and pushed the ass cheeks aside. Alois yelped and clenched the pillow while he bit on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming.

Claude frowned at the deep redness of the teenager's hole and he sighed a little relieved when he saw the glass.

"This is going to pinch a little. Luckily, the glass is not inside you and I can pluck it out. Ready?" He firmly grabbed the green glass and pulled.

Alois cried out, kicking his legs when he felt the temporary sting. He buried his face into the pillow, tears soaking the pillowslip.

"You're good," Claude murmured, making the teenager shiver when his warm breath ran over the bare skin of his ass. "It's only bleeding a little. Here…"

Alois jerked and threw his head back when he felt the warm and moist tongue lap at his sore hole. At first, the saliva stung the scorched skin but after a few moments, the wetness relieved most of the pain and the tender touch of the muscle soothed the teenager. Carefully, Claude pushed the cheeks aside and circled the ring gentle.

"Does that feel good?" He asked before continuing his administrations.

"Yes," Alois mewled, bucking his hips into the senior's movements.

"I think you could use a bath and some rest," Claude sat back and grinned at the disappointed grown from Alois. The blonde slowly turned on his back and smirked when he saw the golden eyes droop to his thick and throbbing erection.

"That you still get turned on after what that bastard did to you," Claude declared, incredulity in his voice.

"That's because it's you," Alois admitted with a shrug that was supposed to be nonchalant.

The senior got off the bed and reached out his hand to help the blonde to his feet. "We will have to save that for later, right now, you need a bath and your bed."

"But I'm horny," the blonde teenager argued in a whiney voice.

"You're always horny. I'm sure if I lick your ass tonight you will be horny all over again," Claude reached down and wrapped the sheet around the shorter male.

"That doesn't help with my boner right now, does it?" Alois nattered, crossing his arms. He yelped involuntarily when Claude swept him off his feet and cradled him against his chest.

"Trust me, this isn't easy for me either. My dick is jerking against my pants too, waiting for your administrations but your body needs to rest," Claude explained while walking out of the room and down the corridor.

"You're such a gentleman," Alois giggled, snuggling closer against the strong chest.

"All that can change. My job is to look after the employees and that's what I'm doing right now, looking after you," he told him while walking down the stairs, crossing the intermediate landing and walking up the left stairs to Alois's room.

"Oh please," the blonde slapped his chest. "As if you would treat all the employees like this. Would you do this for Ciel?"

"No."

"See."

"Ciel has Sebastian to look out for him. But I would do this for Finny and the triplets as well."

Alois scowled and crossed his arms. "Well," he began, tipping his head back. "I'd like to believe that you do this for me because you like me."

* * *

Claude kicked the door the Alois's bedroom, scaring the hell out of the half undressed Ciel that was struggling with getting his pants off. "Believe what you wish, Trancy… what are you doing, Phantomhive?"

"What does it look like, idiot…" Ciel snapped. "I'm playing the fucking piano."

Claude rolled his eyes and crossed the room to the bedroom. "Stop fumbling with your pants and come take care of Trancy. He's had a rough night."

Ciel forgot his aversion against the senior, straightened his pants and followed the two into the bathroom. He watched Claude lower Alois in the filling bath and was shocked to see the wretched emotion on the blonde's face.

"What happened to him?" Ciel turned to Claude who had risen to his full height again.

"Things turned for the worst with Brown. He needs someone to dry him off later. Can I trust you to help him? Also," he walked to the shelf and pulled a jar from it. "You need to smear this on his ring to ease the redness. Will you do that?"

"Of course."

"Good," Claude turned to Alois, his face stern. "Rest," he commanded him before exiting the bathroom and leaving the bedroom.

Ciel turned to Alois who was soaking in the bath and winched with every movement he made. "What the hell did you do last night?"

Alois rested his head on the porcelain rim and closed his eyes. "I had good SM sex, it only lasted too long and John was too rough."

"Obvious," Ciel quipped sarcastically.

Alois cracked one eye open. "What did you do? Had some action with that handsome Grey fellow?"

"No, Sebastian sucked me off on the staircase and I blew him in his office."

Alois's eyes grew and his jaw dropped. "You WHAT?"

Ciel chuckled a little before he gagged and slapped a hand over his mouth. He ran to the toilet and was just in time to empty the contents of his stomach in the porcelain bowl.

"You are going to fucking share every detail. How big his dick was, what he tasted like and if he shot a lot of cum."

Ciel lifted his head and nodded with a groan. When he saw the brown and alcohol smelling puke on the bottom of the toilet, he hurled more miasma into the bowl while Alois fantasized on about his best friend and Sebastian.

* * *

I resent the word anus... it reminds me of the intestines which is not a good thing to think about once you read about smut. So, I try to avoid it like the fucking plague.

Furthermore... I know Claude is _wahhhaaayyy_ out of character but I'd like to see him like a normal, slightly caring guy for once, opposite to that bastard part that is always given to him in probably every fanfic I have read so far.

So fuck... I'm going to have a beer. Yes, believe it or not, this is my first slightly sober update since a week so I can actually be proud of myself or wonder why the hell I haven't motivated myself to get some beers earlier. So, I am going to do that now... thanks for reading, period!

**Reviews are sugar and spice... Period!**


	8. Act 04

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

_To all the darlings that reviewed/favorite or story alerted this little drabble. Thank you... you mean the world to me!_

So, a little more information about the relationship between Thomas and Sebastian in this chapter. Also, more insight in the Undertaker and Snake and Dagger drop by... awesomesauce!

Also, it seemed like we lost Bard along the way... no, we didn't, you'll find out what happened to him in this chapter.

Well, that was it for me. All that rest me to say are two things.

1. I started a new Sebastian/Ciel story, Motivate me, check it out if you like.

2. Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Claude looked up from his baguette and newspaper when Sebastian sauntered into the room. He lifted an eyebrow at the grin that curled the other raven haired male's lips as he walked up to the breakfast table.

"You're in a good mood," he spoke before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Indeed I am," Sebastian pulled out a chair, sank down and shoved his cup towards Beast. She filled it to the rim with strong coffee.

"One could only guess what put that smirk on your face… so? What else did you do to the Phantomhive boy besides making a spectacle of him on the grand staircase?"

Sebastian gazed up at his colleague from below, his brows mashed together.

"Not much… why?"

Claude put his food down, chewed thoroughly while thinking his words over. "I saw him this morning. He seemed a bit anxious, very aggressive and worn out."

Sebastian snatched a piece of bread from the platter and put some fresh ham on it. "Nothing exceptional. Where did you see him this morning?" He nudged Finny and nodded to the milk jug.

"That's not important. What _is_ important is that you should stop snatching him away from potential clients. The Duke kept asking for him."

Sebastian's eyes darkened and flickered with murderous intent. "Well, tell the fucking Duke that he can fucking suck it. I don't want him anywhere near him."

"I think he should decide that for himself, don't you agree? He seemed to be rather taken with the Duke, as he is with the Phantomhive boy."

"Well, sadly enough I don't give shit," Sebastian growled, his voice dangerously low. "If he lays one fucking finger on him, I'll break it."

Claude cocked an eyebrow at him and studied him intently. "No need to get so defensive, Sebastian. I'm simply explaining that it's not your decision and he could make a lot of money by having relations with the Duke. Instead, you insist on wasting your wage on him. I'm sure Red doesn't mind but…"

Sebastian slammed his hand down on the table, scaring Finny and the triplets by the sudden harsh gesture. "As long as she doesn't mind, what the fuck is your shitting problem then? Why do you try to stick your nose into my business."

"Not just your business."

They all turned to the door. Ciel tilted his head and tried to stare down on everybody who sat at the table. Alois stood behind him, tugging at his velvet purple pants and winching every time the soft fabric touched his sore hole.

"Besides," the navy haired teen continued while he walked down the three steps, an arrogant air around himself while he gazed Sebastian in the eye. "It is still my decision if I want to have intimate relations with Grey or not. Claude is right about that."

The raven haired male threw his colleague a look that could only mean something along the lines of I told you so. Sebastian ignored it and kept on focusing on the teenager that approached him. Ciel was dressed in brown pants, knee-length riding boots and a white dress shirt, regardlessly stuffed into his pants with the top three buttons open. Sebastian couldn't resist and licked his lips hungrily as Ciel walked his way.

When the teen halted in front of him, Sebastian got up, grabbed Ciel's arm and slowly removed him from the table and towards the bar. "Come on, my pet. I know you're mad at me about last night but don't do this. Especially not after what I told you about Thomas."

Ciel narrowed his eye and yanked his arm out of Sebastian's arm. "I think I can handle a little more than your precious Thomas. You didn't show me that gentle hand as you did him," he hissed dangerously before stomping to the table and sinking down next to Alois.

* * *

"What was that about?" Alois's eyes followed Sebastian as the senior walked out without another word.

Ciel shrugged and grabbed a piece of bread. "That was Sebastian, not getting what he wants and throwing a tantrum over it."

Alois squinted at his friend and studied him intently. "What did he want then?"

"He wants me to stay away from Grey," reluctantly, Ciel pushed the piece of bread into his mouth and tore a piece off with his teeth. His stomach turned and he felt bile rise in his mouth but he persistently kept chewing, telling himself he needed the food to deal with the alcohol he was going to have later today.

"Grey?" Alois exchanged a quick look with Claude. "You mean John's friend?"

"Yes…"

"Then, I actually agree with him."

"What?" Ciel sprayed Claude with bread crumbs. "Why the fuck would you agree with him?" He ignored Claude's deadly glare and turned to his friend. "Did he tell you that stupid story about Thomas as well?"

"No, he did not… who's Thomas?"

"Never mind," Ciel waved it away. "Then why the hell do you agree with him?"

"Because," Alois's eyes followed Claude while he stood, wiping breadcrumbs off himself with a silken handkerchief. "John and I did pretty heavy stuff… things you cannot handle and frankly, things you don't even want to handle," he leaned a little closer into his navy haired friend. "Why the hell do you think you had to smear that ointment on my ass? Not because I'm experiencing hemorrhoids," he whispered.

Ciel dropped his bread. "And I just lost my appetite. Thanks, Alois."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Give Sebastian a fucking break, will you? I'm sure he's just looking out for you. Besides," Alois poked him. "I know for a fact that you are secretly falling for him."

"I am not" Ciel raised, his voice quivering and betraying more than enough to his friend. "He nearly…"

"Yes, yes… he nearly raped you to death, I know. But think about it, Ciel. These past three days, he has treated you better than any of those bastards before him. Has he ever pulled a gun on you to let you experience the feeling of dangerous metal against your skin?"

"N-No…"

"Has he…" Alois looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Has he marked you, like Mister Tanaka did?"

Ciel swallowed and shook his head.

Alois's eyes followed Claude as he walked to the exit of the bar. "Alright, then stop acting like a tight up, bipolar bitch and accept that this guy might actually care about you."

Ciel chortled and rolled his eye. "He has known me for three days, how the hell is he supposed to care about me already?"

"Because he's like that. The weak, caring type. It's pathetic," Claude told him annoyed before he walked off.

"Looks who's talking," Ciel called after him. "Or did you forget you brought Alois to our room this morning, cradling against your chest like a blushing bride."

Alois swallowed a giggle while he rose to his feet, his eyes quickly locking with Ciel's before going to Claude's back again. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" He told him in a serious voice but his cheeks blushing with excitement while he watched his lover turn the corner.

"Only in fairytales."

"Good, then go with those," Alois told him before calling for the raven haired senior to wait up for him and skipping after him.

* * *

Ciel snorted and stared at the sandwich in front of him. The words Alois fleetingly threw at him were swirling around in his head and the longer he molded over them, the more realistic they became. He forced himself to eat the sandwich and drink two cups of milk before walking to the bar.

"What's up kid," Joker offered him one of his infamous broad smiles.

"Can I have one," Ciel nodded to the shelf behind the ginger haired bartender.

Joker frowned his brows and watched the jet black haired girl sink down next to Ciel. Looking from one to the other, the bartender sighed, complied and filled three glasses to the rim with tequila. Throwing them back, they each hissed at the strength of the alcohol at half past ten in the morning.

"Is this going to be a Sebastian centered story again?" Joker inquired. Ciel simply nodded. The ginger head groaned and refilled their glasses.

"I don't get it, Joker. I have all these weird feelings going through my body. I hate his guts one minute and the next, I want him all over me," Ciel began.

"Drink," Joker commanded them, knowing he wouldn't be able to stomach this when sober. The three threw the glass back and once again coughed at the velvet and tangy taste of the tequila.

"I have this guy I like," Beast began, shoving her glass towards Joker. "But he just doesn't seem to notice me, no matter what I do."

Joker nodded at both beginnings, poured them one all one more and commanded them to drink again.

"And then he comes with this stupid story about a love he lost, some Thomas something," Ciel raised before swallowing the shot.

"Thomas is not just some stupid story, it's very real."

The three of them looked to their right. A blonde guy Ciel knew to be Dagger had sank down at his side and raised two fingers to Joker, silently asking for a drink as well.

"So… what happened between them?" Ciel asked no one in particular.

"Well," Dagger began. "I know that when Thomas first got here, he wasn't very much taken with Sebastian because Madame Red let him test the new goods."

"But after two weeks," Beast continued, staring at a point behind Joker as if she tried to look back in time. "They were inseparable. Wherever Sebastian went, Thomas was always close behind."

"I suppose they really loved each other," Joker added, studying the teenager's reaction. "After Thomas died, Sebastian distanced himself from the entire scene. Not physically, but mentally, he was somewhere else entirely. He tested the subjects as was asked of him but he never got close to them again. And then," Joker smiled at the navy haired teen. "Then there was you…"

Ciel wrinkled his nose and threw back a forth shot. "So what… I look like Thomas or something?"

The three studied him silently before each shook their head. "Not at all. Thomas was well mannered and didn't swear all the time. He had blonde, long hair and pale blue eyes. He wanted to be a novelist, I think Sebastian still has the notebook he always carried around. He was going to tell the tales of the Circus Macabre," Joker remembered, taking a fifth glass from the shelf.

"Thomas liked my snakes."

Ciel yelped involuntarily when another blonde seemed to have emerged next to him out of nowhere. A hissing snake circled around his neck, it's tongue tickling Ciel's neck.

"H-He did," Ciel stammered, sweet pearling on his forehead while the poisonous snake slithered from its master's shoulders onto the teenager's. He swallowed the peep that rose in the back of his throat. "C-Could he not… do that?" Ciel asked politely, his voice quivering.

"Stop teasing him Snake," Dagger said, glaring daggers at the reptile that hissed at him. "He looks like he's going to shit his pants."

Snake hissed low and Ciel exhaled relieved when the snake slithered back to its master. The blonde patted the head of the reptile lovingly. "No teasing, Oscar," he told his pet.

"His name is Oscar?" Ciel asked, trying to be polite with the serpent-charmer.

"Yes, Oscar," Snake answered dully before sipping his tequila. He opened his jacket pocket and Ciel bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming. "This is Wilde…" Snake told him while a bright green snake swirled around the slender young man's arm.

"Ah, now I know why he liked your snake," Ciel declared knowingly.

"You like snakes? I have seven more," Snake continued, something that resembled a spark of excitement glistening in his slanted green eyes.

"Well… like might be a big word but…" Ciel stopped mid-phrase when the blonde slithered away, saying something about catching mice in the kitchen to feed his snakes. The teen exhaled relieved, only to yelp again when the next blonde dropped down next to him.

"Jesus, Bard. Where the hell have you been the past twenty-four hours? I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon."

Bard grinned broad and ordered a beer. "I had sex," he told them proudly and loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ciel cocked an eyebrow at him. "You had sex for twenty-four hours?"

"Nah," Bard picked up the glass and sipped at the cold lager. "Twenty-two, she had to do some work so we had to take a break every now and then."

"Glad you amused yourself. Let me get you up to date what has happened to Alois and myself in the time you were rolling around between the flour sacks. Alois was sexually assaulted with a whip and a bottle and I was publicly humiliated when Sebastian sucked me off on the grand staircase."

Bard nearly choked on his sip and coughed loudly while he slammed himself on his chest. "Fuck, Ciel… why do you have to say such rancid things while I'm drinking."

"Rancid? That shit wouldn't have happened if you had done what you were supposed to do, look out for us these three days."

The blonde arched an eyebrow at the foul looking teenager. "You want me to watch out for you while you get sucked off on the staircase? Hell no… why the fuck would I want look at something like that?"

Ciel slammed his hand down on the bar. "That's besides the fucking point, you idiot. The reason you're still was to prevent shit like that from happening and what have you been doing these past days? Stuffing your dick up some maid's cunt. You're a fucking asshole, you know that."

"Jesus," Bard took a cigarette from his jacket and placed it loosely between his lips. "What the fuck is wrong with you? There's no need to get so worked up about this, kid," he thanked Beast for the light and huffed out some tobacco.

"Well, he's upset because he found out that Sebastian had a love before him and he's secretly developing feelings for Sebastian which he is trying to deny but everybody here can see he's falling in love and that he's falling hard and fast," Joker told the blonde lazily. Beast and Dagger agreed with a simple nod.

"I am not falling in love with him and frankly, I couldn't care less about what he did with that Thomas guy! I wish they were still together so that he would leave me the fuck alone!"

"Sure Ciel," Joker cooed in a mockingly soothing way. "We believe you, don't we, guys?"

Beast hummed cheerfully, Dagger nodded with a smirk and Bard just grunted while he drank his beer.

"You guys suck…" Ciel snapped while he hopped off his stool. "You guys really suck fucking cock," he snarled again before turning on his heels and stomping off.

"Never in my life, had I expected to find something so pure in a rotten place like the Circus Macabre. Had he seemed dark and mysterious before, I learned through a gentle touch that he is in fact, the brightest thing in this dusk and enigmatic mansion. They say love knows no boundaries. It has no shape nor size, but now, I came to believe that I am one of the few who knows better. I, Thomas Wallis, am one of those who was privileged enough to encounter on something so authentic and flawless, that it takes my breath and speech away every time I gaze upon him. You were my moon… that tiny speck of brightness in a world so dark that it engulfed me. Blinded me. You were the light, that thread that compelled me to hold on for as long I could."

Ciel slowed down his step until he came to a stop in the middle of the room. He circled back to the bar and stared Joker straight in the eye.

"What was that?"

Joker exhaled a sigh. "That was his suicide note."

Ciel felt a pang in his chest. He had to swallow to catch his voice again. "Why can you recite that from memory?"

"Everybody around here can. Look, Ciel. I know for a fact that Sebastian really loved Thomas and if you have any respect at all, you will listen to him. You will stay away from Grey. Because I for one, wouldn't want to lose another friend to his weird shenanigans. So please, if you don't want to do it for him, do it for me. Grey is no good."

Ciel studied Joker's amethyst eyes and they seemed to beg him to listen to him. After a moment, he nodded and offered his friend a small smile. "Alright, I'll stay clear from him."

Joker grinned broad. "Good. I am glad to hear that."

"But I'll do it for you. If Sebastian ask you about it, tell him that."

"That's alright. I'm pretty sure he would already be relieved enough to hear you decided to stay away from the Duke."

"You know what," Ciel cusped his chin and rolled his eyes to the ceiling while he thought about something. "Why do you even let him come to the club if he's that dangerous?"

Joker stopped cleaning his glass and put it on the shelf behind him. After that, he picked up the bottle and poured them another tequila. He beckoned Ciel to come and pointed to the stool he sat on after. The teen smirked, sauntered over and took his place between his colleagues and Bard again.

"Because Madame Red doesn't have to deal with him. She only cares about money and she makes a lot off him and John Brown. Those two are probably the most rich bastards around here, them and the Undertaker."

"Yes, about the Undertaker." They toasted and threw the drink back. "What's his story? I was warned about him as well."

"Oh," Beast began. "He plays dangerous games as well. You know," she smiled sweetly at Joker while he refilled her glass. "I used to work in another club, up in Cannes and Undertaker was a frequent visitor there as well. They banned him from the club because he used surgical knives on a boy he spend the night with."

"Fuck," Ciel and Bard exclaimed at the same time while staring shocked at the black haired girl.

"And Madame Red knows about this?" Ciel asked.

"Mhmm, I told her the moment Undertaker started to show up here."

"And what did she do about it?"

"She shrugged it off," Beast shrugged her shoulders at the teen. "And just ignored it, saying he was a well paying customer and I should stop spreading rumors. Meanwhile, nobody here is stupid enough to be in a room alone with him."

"Damn," Ciel combed his fingers through his navy locks. "You guys really attract freaks, you know that. A more suiting name for this club would've been Circus the Freak."

"True," Dagger agreed. "But there's already a club named like that in San Raphael so Red had to come up with another name."

Ciel twitched and chuckled while shaking his head. "Of course there is a club named like that," he turned to Joker and raised his glass. "Give me another one for courage, I think I'm almost tipsy enough to go and apologize to Sebastian for my behavior about Thomas last night."

"That's the spirit, vomit boy." Joker chortled while he easily avoided the waving hand of Ciel. He poured the five of them another tequila. "Bottoms up!"

* * *

Alois had been standing outside Madame Red's office for several minutes now. After he and Claude had left the bar, the senior had told the blonde he should go and get some more rest. Stubborn and horny as he was, the blonde silently had followed the raven haired male and had seen him disappear into this office.

He inhaled and exhaled once more, summoning all his courage to knock. He raised his hand but it stopped mid air. He bit his bottom lip and contemplated Claude's reaction. Either he would be thrilled to see him or he would snarl at him for not listening. He jumped and yelped when the door opened and the senior gazed down on him.

"Either you come inside, take off your pants and let me examine your pretty little ass or you turn around and listen to me for once. Your heavy breathing is really distracting," Claude told him, his glasses tinted over so that his emotion was hard to read.

Alois set his jaw, tilted his head and pushed past the senior. Walking to the desk, he unbuttoned his pants. It slumped around his feet and he carefully stepped out of them. He hopped onto the desk, placed his hands behind his back and crossed his legs.

"You coming? I think I need an inspection," he told Claude in a sweet tone of voice.

The senior blinked at him for a moment. When his eyes drooped to the rigid erection and the precum that leaked from it, he jerked forward and kicked the door shut.

He slowly walked to the desk, like a predator that thoughtfully approached its prey. Propping his hands on either side of the blonde's naked thighs, he leaned in and grazed the teen's lips with his own.

"I think you need a thorough inspection, my pretty," he murmured low, pressing his body between the teen's legs. After, he captured Alois's lips and with gentle pressure, he pushed the teen backwards until the blonde was caught between the desk and his muscular body.

* * *

"Enter," Sebastian finished reading the monthly profits before he tilted his head. He smiled at the person that stood in the doorway. "Good afternoon, my pet. All sweet and tipsy again, I see."

Ciel mimicked him in a childish voice and closed the door behind him. "If you're going to act like an ass, I will swallow my apology and turn back."

"Oh no," Sebastian sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "Please, don't go… I apologize if I offended you."

Ciel chuckled and slowly leaped forward. He calculated his moves and tried to walk as seductively as he could manage. Sebastian's eyes followed his body's motions closely and he rubbed a hand over his stiffening dick to settle the throbbing.

Ciel squeezed himself between the desk and the chair and surprised Sebastian by sitting in his lap, his knees on either side of his senior's thighs. He lowered himself directly onto the begging erection and hissed when he felt the bulge poke him.

"Sebastian," he looked him deep in the eye. He reached up and brushed his fingertips over the older male's lips. Sebastian kissed them softly. He moaned and closed his eyes when his junior grinded his erection against that of his senior's.

Sebastian had to swallow before he could speak. "Yes, my pet," his voice husk with desire.

Ciel leaned in and placed his lips against Sebastian's. His sky blue eye never left sight of Sebastian's crimson ones.

"I am sorry for how I acted about Thomas," he whispered and right after, he engulfed Sebastian's mouth into a passionate kiss that left his senior breathless and made the longing for any kind of administrations all the more intense.

* * *

Like stated before, my loves. Reviews are sugar and spice and everything nice! Damn, I like drunken updates!

Anywho! Check out my latest story, I am actually quite proud of it so far. I might even doodle down a second chapter of that right after this and update it before having another Big Sebastian full (Yes, I have a wine glass that is the size of a small vase and I named it Big Sebastian. So very Cougar Town of me but I actually had it before I started watching that show. I always name things... my old car was named Eddie and my old laptop Dennis)

Before I natter on, thanks for reading, review and check out 'Motivate me'

Love you all, immensely!

Another thing. I made a general LJ for people who want to post their fanfiction on LJ. I have one of my own but this is for anybody who wants to write anime/manga fanfiction and wants to put it out there. It's called:

: / ks-ffarchive. livejournal

My own LJ is

: / 23oscarwilde. livejournal

My tumblr is

: / parisvanbarnett. tumblr

And lastly, my deviant is

: / parisvanbarnett. deviantart

If they were to delete my account here, please make sure to have these because I will continue my stories there!


	9. Epiphany

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Thank you! Seriously, dear readers, thank you for the loving support and the rooting for me getting laid haha. **Bloodrippedcupcake**, you're my new favorite kind of sweet ;)

A very special thanks to **Pandaberry**. This is probably the first time that I am going to say this, but your review made me cry. It was so sweet and so dead on about how I feel at this moment, tears just dribbled over automatically. I would've loved to send you a personal message about it but since I somehow couldn't, I'll say it here. Thank you, from the bottom of my decaying heart, I adore you and thank you for this motivating review. It inspired me to write this, with a special wink to your favorite kind of scenes from **the Circus Macabre**!

Dear readers/reviewers, I wish there was a way I could express my love for you... but since I cannot, I'll have Sebastian/Ciel and Claude/Alois do it for me. I hope this will give you a little insight of my affection because you are the ones that motivate me to keep going.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

"You know, my pet," Sebastian stroke Ciel's cheek with the back of his hand. "As much as I love this side of yours, where you're tipsy enough to be kind to me, I don't want you to liquor up every time you feel you should be with me."

Ciel fumbled with the buttons of Sebastian's vest, his eye drooping to the muscular chest that breathed underneath the white dress shirt.

"Baby," his voice soft and loving while he cupped Ciel's chin and forced him to look him straight in his crimson eyes. "You don't have to do that. I'd rather have you drinking less and hating me than force drinking alcohol and be kind to me. You'll start to like me in the end, when you realize I want only what's best for you."

The navy haired teen sucked his lip between his teeth. Sebastian was acting just as Joker had said he would, kind and caring. It was impossible to hate him when he was behaving like this.

"You know what," Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's thighs. "Let's go out today and do something outside this setting," he gestured around his office.

"Like what?" Ciel asked, his voice a little skeptic. "You want to have sex on the street this time? For real? Like Claude said we should do."

The older male chuckled, shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on the swollen lips of the teen. "No, no… of course not. Do something completely different. What would you like to do?"

Ciel shrugged. "I don't know… we could go to the beach. Just talk and have ice cream or something… but whatever, that sounds corny."

"It sounds perfect. Come on," he slapped both hands on Ciel's ass. "Go put your boots on. Today we'll just be regular guys, having a date," he winked teasingly at the teen.

"My skin is very sensitive to the sun," Ciel told him, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"I shall bring a parasol then," Sebastian suggested helpfully.

"And I can't stand the feeling of sand between my toes," Ciel lied through his teeth.

"Not a problem… I'll carry you," Sebastian offered a generous smile and jerked his head. "Come on, go get ready. I'll wait for you in the hallway."

"What will we do all day?"

"Whatever you want, my pet."

"Won't you call me pet outside this mansion then?"

Sebastian pinched his lips and thought about it for a moment. "What shall I call you then?"

"Baby, and I want you to hold my hand."

The older male narrowed his eyes for a moment before he caved in and nodded. "That can be arranged. Go on then, before the day is over."

A wide and excited smile broke onto the younger male's face and with little help from Sebastian, he stood up from his lap and ran to the door. Sebastian chortled low at the enthusiasm of the teen and got up to get himself ready as well.

* * *

Alois lay sprawled over Claude's desk, panting shallow gasps and getting down from the high he just experienced after the older male had pleased him until he was worn out. Even without penetration, Claude had satisfied him in ways the blonde had not imagined possible. When his tired body had recovered a little of its normal strength, Alois propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Claude. The older male sat in his chair, the sunlight perfectly accentuating his muscular body in all its naked glory.

"What are you doing?" Alois wondered, swaying his legs up and down while he tried to take a peek at the papers Claude was holding.

"Going through offers," the raven haired male responded, his eyes not leaving the scripts.

"What kind of offers?"

Claude's golden eyes now peered at the blonde of the rim of the papers. He placed them on the desk, yanked his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Commodity, people offering their sons or daughters in exchange for money."

Alois's eyes grew wide for a moment as he stared speechless at the stoic male. He swallowed, his eyes drooping to the desk. "Were we offered as well?" He asked in a small voice.

"Of course you were. We didn't happen to stumble upon you two," Claude confirmed in a casual manner. "Mister Tanaka wrote us, knowing that you would be treated properly here."

The blonde nodded and fidgeted with his fingers. "So… you test new subjects too?" He gazed up at Claude from below and hoped he would say no.

"I do, on occasion. When Michaelis is too busy," he admitted without shame or sympathy in his voice. He chuckled when he saw the horror struck expression on the blonde's face. "Come on, Alois," he leaned forward and cupped the teen's chin. "You're not going to act like a jealous girlfriend, now are you?"

"Why not?" The blonde hissed and yanked his chin out of Claude's gentle grasp. "I don't like the idea of you having sex with someone else."

The older male mashed his eyebrows together. "Do you think it was a pretty sight to see you getting molested by that brut? Look, Trancy," he propped his hands under the teen's jaw. "I would love to say that I could commit to you and have a real relationship, but I don't make promises I cannot keep. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Alois swallowed and blinked vigorously to hold back his tears. "So," he sniffled. "You don't like me after all?"

"No…" Claude applied medium pressure under the jaw and forced Alois to look him in the eye. "Trancy, it's not like that… in fact, I would love to take you away from this place and start somewhere anew, but, I don't have the money yet and I wouldn't want us to have to continue this line of work to make a living. I want to be with you, but when we get to that point, I wouldn't want to share you with others… do you get that, Trancy?"

The blonde smiled through his tears and reached out his neck. "Please, call me Alois, it sounds more beautiful when you say it," he purred.

Claude smiled and gently grazed his lips over Alois's while he softly repeated his name three times before pulling him into his lap and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Sebastian leaned impatiently against the marble fountain in the middle of the hallway. Ciel had been 'preparing' himself for a good ten minutes now and he was anxious to get out and get to know his pet outside the setting of the Circus.

"Michaelis."

His eyes darted to the right and followed William as he walked up to him.

"If it's about the centerpieces of tonight, just, take it away. I seriously could care less about flowers at the moment," he pulled his pocket watch out of his vest again and clicked it open. "Where the hell is he," he muttered to himself.

"It's not about the flowers," he repositioned his glasses with his pruner pole. "It's about Sutcliffe. He's been moping around my garden for a good twelve hours now, bugging me with stories about how he is unwanted and unloved."

"Such a good self-understanding," Sebastian grinned. William just cleared his throat, his entire posture just as stoic as it was before the sarcastic comment.

"Yes, very amusing, but I would like you to do something about it because I am this close to smashing his head into the wall," William held his gloved fingers half an inch apart.

"By all means, go right ahead. I never forbade you to violate him, now have I?"

William pushed his already snug glasses a little further up his nose. "No, you have not. But now that you've gone soft again like you did when Wallis was around, I'm not sure what you will allow and what not."

Sebastian mashed his brows together. "Gone soft? What do you fucking mean by that?"

"Come on," William scowled. "Ever since those two new subjects arrived, you and Faustus have been skulking through the mansion, following them like horny stray cats. It's pathetic and not to mention fairly annoying and I would like for it to stop."

"And I would like you to shove that pole pruner up your ass but that is not going to happen either, now is it?" Sebastian snarled, his eyes flickering with malicious intent.

William thought about it for a moment. "No… it's not in my contract, so no," he declared bored.

"Do you know what is in your contract?" Sebastian stepped forward and loomed over the brunette. "It states that you're a fucking gardener and I am a higher rank employee, by thus, you have no fucking right to speak to me in such a patronizing tone of voice."

"My contract states that I should obey Madame Red, not you, Michaelis," William reminded him with contempt in his voice. "Unless you're willing to slap on red heels and dye your hair, you're not Madame Red, now are you?"

"I'm in charge when she's not around, Spears," Sebastian growled while grabbing the gardener's collar. "By thus, you will listen to me and keep to the place that was appointed to you."

William didn't seem impressed by the entire hostile attitude and just kept staring at Sebastian with the same disrespect he had when he looked at Grell.

"Would you mind removing your hands off my person," the brunette spoke disinterested. "You are rumpling my shirt," he added in the same fatigued tone that sent the raven haired male up the walls with irritation.

"Are you ready?"

Sebastian and William snapped their heads to the staircase. Ciel slowly descended down the steps, his eyes suspiciously going from one to the other. Sebastian's face broke into a smile as he let William's collar go and straightened it for him.

"Do with Sutcliffe as you wish. He's a lousy maid anyway," he turned to Ciel. "Ready to go?"

"Mhmm," Ciel pushed a parasol in Sebastian's stomach and marched to the door. "I thought we could go to the market first. I'm in the mood for some fresh fruit."

William arched an eyebrow at Sebastian. Circling on his heels and walking off, William murmured that Sebastian was horribly whipped. Before he could respond with a snappy one liner, the gardener had already walked out the back door.

"You coming?" Ciel popped his head around the front door. Sebastian stared at the Chinese parasol in his hands and slowly started to realize that William might be right. Looking up and locking his gaze with Ciel's, he didn't care.

"Yes, I'm coming," Sebastian walked up, opened the parasol and gently pushed Ciel in the small of his back.

* * *

Both dressed in just pants, a white dress shirt and boots, they fitted perfectly with the rest of the crowd. Nothing betrayed that the two males were employees of the most notorious sex club of Nice.

Sebastian followed Ciel obediently and could only smile when the teen saw something to his liking and dragged the older male to the market stand to take a closer look at it.

"You are being strangely abiding today," Ciel glanced sideways at Sebastian while they sat on a bench, enjoying the shade of an enormous fig tree.

Sebastian smiled, threw his head in his neck and sighed delighted when the cool sea breeze blew through his raven locks. Spreading his arms over the back of the wooden bench, he opened his eyes and stared at the foliage overhead.

"I know… I guess it's because it has been a long time since I left the mansion. Besides," he cocked his head to the right and looked the teen in the eye. "I promised we would do whatever you want, didn't I?"

Ciel felt his cheeks color when he saw the sincere look in his senior's eyes. There was unfamiliar serenity in Sebastian's expression, like he was relaxed for the first time in months. The wind blew some priggish locks into his crimson eyes. Before he fully thought about what he was doing, Ciel reached out and pushed the bangs behind Sebastian's ear.

"Thank you," the older male offered him the handsome smile that made the teen weak to his knees. Ciel quickly sat back and stared straight ahead, trying to hide his blush.

"You're welcome," he peeped, mentally kicking himself for giving into the man that gave him the pet name he disdained immensely. He yelped involuntarily when Sebastian cupped his chin and forced the teen to look him in the eye.

"Don't hide it… you blush beautifully," he whispered, wiping some locks out of teenager's face as well and intensifying the blush on his pale cheeks.

"What's up with you?" Ciel snapped, sliding straight back into his defensive mode. "Why are you acting so nice?"

Sebastian sighed weary, leaned forward and laced his fingers together. "I thought you wanted me to treat you with a more gentle touch," he spoke, squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight while he watched people pass them.

"So… you're just going to obey me like that," Ciel snapped his fingers. "You're not going to push my buttons anymore because I ask you to?"

Sebastian chuckled and briefly dropped his head before cocking it to the right. "Baby, I think you're the most whimsical person I ever met. One minute, you want me to be gentle with you and the next you're mad because I show you kindness. If this is your way of getting me off your back, it might actually work in the long run."

Ciel tilted his head and stared down on the raven haired male. "Really? I thought you were more determined than that. So you would throw the towel in the ring because I am giving you a hard time? Perhaps you aren't the person I thought you were."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, baby. Like… I won't pursue a hopeless cause."

"You find me hopeless?"

"I find you extremely intriguing and excruciatingly attractive and sexy but there has to be a line. If you're not ready to give a little of yourself to me, it's a hopeless cause and I know when to give up and walk away with a shred of my dignity left."

Ciel felt a pang in his chest, a pressing pain that weight on his heart. He turned his eyes to the sea that lay ahead and watched the sun glitter on the calm waves. "If Thomas were still alive, would you've had that same interest in me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. Judgment of character I suppose," Ciel shrugged.

Sebastian inhaled and joined the teen in gazing at the sea. "If Thomas had still been alive, we wouldn't have met. He and I would've been living somewhere else, far away from this place."

"You wanted to run away with him?"

"Yes. I wanted to offer him a better life, one that he never had and which he so deserved."

"Would you want to offer me a better life?" Ciel turned his head and studied Sebastian's profile. He saw his eyebrows turn into a thoughtful frown.

"Baby," his crimson eyes now turned to look at him. "I would definitely want to offer you a better life and if I had enough money, I would take you away from this hellhole this instant."

Ciel chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from kissing Sebastian in the middle of the street. The sincerity in his eyes was captivating and filled him with a warmth he never knew. To keep himself from crying, he turned his eyes back to the beach.

"If I had a chance to run away, you would understand?"

"No… I would pressure you to take it. I would encourage you to run as far away from this shit as you can and never look back," Sebastian told him in a serious tone of voice.

"So… you wouldn't blame me if I ran, without you."

"No I wouldn't. I don't want you to feel obliged to take me with you. If you have a prospect of a better life, you should grab onto it and hold tight. I had my chance but I failed. I don't want you to end up like me."

"Come on… you have enough money. You could walk away from this if you wanted to."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps I could, but as strange as this might sound to you, I don't do very well alone. Look baby," he turned his eyes to Ciel, cupped his chin and forced the teen to look at him. "I know perfectly well that you detest me and I understand why. Don't let any opportunity of getting out of here pass on my behalf. Promise me that."

Ciel nodded and frowned his brows. "Although, I will never leave without Alois."

"I think you can stop worrying about that. Trancy won't go anywhere without Claude."

"Why do you say that?"

"Maybe it has slipped your attention, but those two are falling in love. I don't think blondie will go anywhere without him."

Ciel wrinkled his nose and moaned tortured. "I don't want to drag Claude along."

Sebastian shrugged. "He's not as bad as he seems. He treats your friend right and cares for him, that's all that should matter to you."

The teen smiled. "You're not half as bad as I thought you were either, Sebastian," he told him with a teasing wink.

"No. I'm just good with words. That's something entirely different."

Ciel shook his head. "It's not just that. I heard what that foul looking gardener said to you."

Sebastian studied his blue eye intently. "You did?"

"Yes… but there is one thing I don't agree on with him."

"Which is?"

"You're not a stray cat. You're more like a breed," he told him with a cocky smirk and a taunting wink.

The older male stared at him for a few moments before a grin curled his lips. "Thanks," he chortled him while ruffling his hair.

"Please don't do that. It makes you look like an older brother and I hate the idea of incest," Ciel wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"Really?" Sebastian murmured, leaning in and brushing his lips over Ciel's ear. "I think it's kind of sexy. Most forbidden things are arousing."

"Pervert," Ciel nudged the older male with his elbow. "You think everything is sexy."

"If you mean everything that involves you, then yes," Sebastian whispered, licking the outer shell of Ciel's ear and sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

"Alright," the teen pushed himself up. "Let's see if you think I'm sexy when I'm wet."

Sebastian mashed his brows together. "What do you mean?"

Ciel walked backwards and started unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. "You know, wet," he jerked his head to the sea behind him.

"Are you crazy," Sebastian got to his feet and followed him slowly. "The water is probably freezing."

Ciel faked a pout. "Aw, is poor Sebastian afraid to get his hair wet. You can hold my clothes then," he tugged his shirt out of his pants. The gentle breeze caressed his bare chest and made the teen shiver with delight. He started to take his boots off and threw them at Sebastian who was still following him.

"I thought you hated the feeling of sand between your toes."

"I lied. I love it," Ciel purred, briefly wiggling his toes in the lukewarm sand before tugging his shirt off and dropping it on the beach as well.

Sebastian bent over, picking up the disregarded pieces of clothing while he obediently followed the slowly stripping teen. He felt his erection twitch at the cock jerking sight of the arousing striptease Ciel was giving him and he wished he could throw him down and make love to him on the beach, regardless that he risked a fine or even jail time.

"Come on, old man," Ciel unbuttoned his pants and flashed him a teasing view of his rigid dick. Sebastian growled low, threw the clothing down and made Ciel yelp when he leaped forward and grabbed him.

"You wanted to get wet," Sebastian heaved him easily over his shoulder and smacked his ass. "Let's get you wet then," he walked straight to the surf.

"No!" Ciel pounded fruitlessly on his back. "I was fucking joking. Put me down you moron, the water is freezing!"

"Perhaps it is…" Sebastian confirmed. "Let's put it to the test." He kicked his boots off and shuddered when his feet came in contact with the azure blue water. He ignored it and walked on until he stood knee deep in the sea.

"Don't you dare drop me, don't you… ah!" Ciel cried out when Sebastian dumped him like a sack of potatoes. He submerged briefly and gasped for breath when he surfaced. He shot an accusing look at the raven haired male that loomed over him. Sebastian put his hands on his hips and grinned victorious.

"Oh yes, you were right. You're extremely sexy when you're all wet and mad at me."

Ciel scowled and reached out his hand. Sebastian took it and chuckled at the effort the teen put in pulling him down.

"Come on baby, that is not going to work."

"You're right," Ciel let go and changed his approach. "This will," he propped up on his knees and smoothly unbuttoned Sebastian's pants.

"Are you crazy!" Sebastian tried to push the eager hands away. Ciel wouldn't budge and flopped the stiff erection out of the pants.

"Cut it out," the older male hissed, frantically looking left and right.

Ciel licked his lips greedily, in awe at the sight of the thick cock that begged to be touched. He rotated his hand down the shaft and threw his head in his neck. "Come on," he purred. "Nobody's paying attention and I thought you got off on public sex."

"I do baby… god, you know I do but," Sebastian hissed through his teeth when Ciel lapped at the glans, abidingly licking the precum away and moaning while he did it. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"You should've thought of that before you dropped me in the middle of the sea," Ciel murmured and pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit after, applying medium pressure and making Sebastian moan in an obeying manner.

"Come on," Sebastian begged, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth when he saw the swollen lips of Ciel clasp around the head and slowly suck the dick into his mouth. "I'm sorry I dropped you. Please, save this for the mansion, when we're taking a warm bath together."

Gradually, Ciel was starting to agree with the begging senior. He had wanted to torture him a little longer but the cold water was starting to freeze his body. Reluctantly, he sucked his way back up the thick shaft, gave the head on more flick of the tongue and rose to his feet.

Sebastian buttoned his pants and stared down on the teenager. His lips were slowly turning blue and his slender frame shivered from the cold water.

"Come here, stupid," Sebastian reached down, picked him up and cradled him against his warm chest. "Silly little boy," he whispered while walking out of the water. "Let's get you warm again," he temporarily set him down to gather the boy's disregarded clothing before he picked him back up again and started on his way to the mansion.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered.

"Yes," he looked down on the navy haired teen in his arms.

Ciel snuggled a little closer into the warm chest and buried his face in the junction of the older male's neck. "If I had a chance to run away… I would take you with me. I don't do well alone either."

Sebastian stopped in the middle of the street and stared in his intense blue eye. Not caring what the consequences were, he bent down and brushed his lips over Ciel's trembling ones.

"Thank you," he whispered before he kissed him deep and loving, like a lover would.

* * *

Was it too sappy? Well babes, I actually don't care. This is my personal ode to you all for giving me a warm feeling inside, a feeling I need and treasure dearly at this moment.

Please, do keep the loving coming, I'm sure you will all love to support a cost-free good cause which only takes a minute of your time. It motivates me, tremendously, but I will keep writing, no matter the amount of reviews because I came to the conclusion that the main reason that I write is to vent frustration. At this moment, it doesnt really help, but I'm sure, with your loving support through reading and (maybe) reviewing, I will be able to give my breaking heart that nice boost it needs to beat normally again.

Thank you for reading, period! All the books about love in every library of this world couldn't describe my affection for you all.

_P.S. If you enjoy this story, I have another Sebastian/Ciel story called 'Motivate me' online. Check it out, I think you'll like it :)_


	10. Act 05

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Yes, such regular updating. Even I'm astonished!

I don't know... I suppose it's such a good vent for all the emotions that are running through my body and mind. Besides that, all your loving support is a tremendous inspiration and I cannot express my grattitude in words. Perhaps you can experience it through the regular updates and the chapters I write.

Thank you, for the reviews and the support I get from all of you, I'm sure that some time in the future, it will help me find some closure for all the shit that I have experienced in my personal life for over a year now. It's not even just the break up, there are more things trying to screw up where I want to go and to know that all of you appreciate my writing and ask for more is a major motivation.

Enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

O.

* * *

Claude stopped in his trail when someone subtly kicked the front door open. He arched an eyebrow, rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Sebastian enter with a shivering Ciel in his arms.

"What did you do to him this time? It is starting to get out of control, Michaelis."

"Save your contempt lecture," Sebastian declared. "I did nothing of that sorts to him."

"Nothing? Really? Then why is he shaking like a leaf?"

"Because he went into the water…"

"Y-You… d-dumped me into t-the wat-ter," Ciel spoke, his lips quivering as badly as his entire body did in Sebastian's arms.

Claude tilted his head and crossed his arms while he studied Sebastian closely, incredulity flickering through his golden eyes.

"HE'S hallucinating from the booze," Sebastian forced a laugh. "I'm going to get him to his room so that he can sleep it off," he pushed past Claude and walked up the stairs. The latter turned, staring after them until Sebastian disappeared around the corner.

"Idiot," he murmured, shaking his head and walking into the bar.

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to the bedroom with his elbow, ignored Alois and walked straight to the bathroom. Before the blonde could follow them inside, he closed and locked the door.

"What the fuck did you do to him this time!" Alois snarled through the door, pounding and kicking the wood while he demanded Sebastian to let him in.

"It wasn't very smart to tell Claude that, baby." Sebastian set Ciel down on the rim of the bath and opened the faucets. "He's already up my ass for that stairs thing from last night."

"A-Also y-your f-f-fault," Ciel quipped. "I-I'm c-cold. H-hold me," he begged, his bottom lip quivering.

Sebastian smiled, helped the young male get undressed and heaved him into his lap after. Ciel cuddled closer against the warm chest and inhaled the distinguished scent that was Sebastian. It smelled of the rain, exotic fruit with a slight hint of musk. Ciel loved it and nuzzled his senior's neck with his nose while taking a deep breath to fill his nostrils with the addictive perfume.

"Is that better?" Sebastian's voice gentle and worried. He rubbed the bare upper arms of the navy haired male, trying to get him a little warmer while the bath filled up.

Ciel tilted his head and smiled when Sebastian pushed a lock from his forehead. He reached up and guided the warm hand with its slender fingers down between his legs. "T-That's b-better," he grinned while Sebastian rubbed his stiff erection.

"Surprising what that cold water can do to me," the younger male teased with a wink. Sebastian's face broke into a smirk while he shook his head.

"Sure, blame it on the sea water," he made the teenager whine in disapproval when he let the twitching dick go and reached down to feel the temperature of the bathwater. He got to his feet and slowly lowered Ciel into the porcelain tub.

The warmth made the younger male shiver at first, before his muscles started to relax and get used to the intense warmth of the water.

"The temperature good?" Sebastian asked, kneeling next to the tub and slowly dragging his hand through the water. Ciel placed his head on the rim of the bath and hummed. He closed his eye and enjoyed the warmth that made his skin tingle and ran though his body.

"I'll leave you to it then. Warm up and get some sleep after that. I'll send some dinner up later tonight and excuse you from work. You're in no condition now."

Ciel's eye cracked open and he watched Sebastian rise to his feet. If he wanted him to stay, he'd have to act fast.

"Sebastian…"

The older male turned when he felt the slender hand grab his. He turned and peered down in the begging, bright blue orb of Ciel.

"Yes, baby? Is there something else you want?"

Ciel chewed on his bottom lip. It felt like he was lost for words. Sebastian covered the hand that clenched his with his free one and sank down to his knees. "What is it?"

"Will you please stay with me."

Sebastian knitted his brows together. "I would love to, but I still have some work I have to finish before the club opens tonight."

"You could join me in the bathtub, I'm still a bit cold," Ciel reasoned. Sebastian felt his lips curl into a smirk. "And since it's technically your fault that I feel like this, I think you should stay here and fix it."

Sebastian dropped his chin to his chest and chortled. "I knew you would use this as some form of manipulation. Alright," Sebastian stood and started to shed himself off his clothes. "Scoot forward," he told the teenager while kicking his boots off.

Ciel's face broke into a smile and he shoveled forward. Sebastian stepped into the tub and sank down behind the navy haired male. Spreading his legs, he pulled Ciel between them and wrapped his arms around him.

"Better?" He asked, pressing his lips into the wet navy locks.

"Much," Ciel purred, resting his bead back in the junction of the older male's neck.

"Ciel! Open this fucking door! What the hell is that jerk doing to you? Ciel! Answer me!" Alois was still pounding on the door, desperate to get in and check if her friend was alright.

The navy haired male groaned, turned in Sebastian's arms and placed his ear over the older male's heart. The beat was a lot more steady than his own and it had a calming, almost lulling effect on him.

"Shut up, Alois! I'm fine," Ciel finally called, closing his eye and inhaling the addictive scent of Sebastian. Pressing a kiss on the skin, Ciel felt the soft vibrations of the older male's chest as he softly chuckled at the sweet gesture.

"No! I want you to open to door so that I can see you're fine," Alois argued.

"We're naked and busy so fuck off!" Ciel snarled, reluctantly lifting his head of the chest while he stared daggers at the door. It was quiet for a moment before Alois said the inevitable that made Ciel growl with annoyance and Sebastian laugh at the navy haired male's reaction.

"You bastard, that image just gave me a stiff one. Now I demand you open this door so that I can see you two get it on."

"I mean it Alois, fuck off or I will tell your foul looking boyfriend you're trying to get into Sebastian's and my pants."

"He wouldn't believe that," Sebastian murmured.

"Alois doesn't know that, now hush," Ciel hissed.

"You wouldn't do that!" The blonde spoke, the hesitance detectable in his voice, even through the thick oak door.

"Continue to pound on this door like a fucking lunatic and you'll find out," Ciel threatened.

After another moment of silence, the blonde caved in. "Fine… let that pervert molest you for all I care. I am done looking out for you!"

"Can I get that in writing?" Ciel retorted, fanning Alois's anger with his sarcastic tone of voice.

"Fuck you, Ciel. I'm going to Claude and have sex."

"Asshole, just when I was starting to get nice and hard, you have to mention his name."

"Ha!" Alois slammed a hand on the door. "In your face! Let's see if you can get it up when you have the image of me and Claude in your head, making passionate love on his desk."

"Ugh, shove a dick in it, asshole!" Ciel snapped at the door. Alois ignored him, twirled around on his heels and skipped out of the room, announcing his dramatic departure by slamming the door.

* * *

"Dickhead," Ciel growled, settling back between Sebastian's legs and resting his head on top of the muscular chest.

"Are you a bit warmer again, baby?" Sebastian instantly decided to drop the entire Alois subject and turn the conversation into a more pleasant and personal direction.

"Yes, I am," Ciel purred, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and tilting his head until his nose could nuzzle the skin of the older male's throat. "I'm all nice and toasty."

"That's good to hear," Sebastian murmured, cupping the younger male's chin and tipping his head back so that he could look him in the eye. His crimson orbs focused on the silken patch that covered the teen's right eye and he reached up to touch it.

"Might I ask what happened here?" Sebastian let the tips of his digits run over the soft silk eye patch. "You don't have to tell if you're not comfortable with it."

"That's alright. It was a bullet," Ciel shrugged, rendering Sebastian speechless with his nonchalant attitude and making him stare at him with slightly dilated pupils. "It was a game of Russian roulette. The mobster told me the gun was empty… it wasn't, obviously."

Sebastian just peered at him with a blank expression. "That son of a bitch. Where is he?" His tone of voice was so calm Ciel knew he was really working himself up over this. He chuckled softly and gazed up at Sebastian from below.

"What are you going to do, Sebastian? Punch every guy that ever hurt me?"

"If I must, I will."

Ciel's lips were ajar and his eye wide set as he stared at his senior. After a moment, a genuine smile curled his lips while he shook his head. "That is a blatant lie, but thank you for saying it either way."

Sebastian reached up, his fingertips touching the swollen red lips. He had never seen Ciel smile like this before and it was beautiful. It was to heart wrenching magnificent that he wanted nothing more but to capture it with his hands and lips and hold on to it forever. His digits dragged over the soft flesh, mapping the smile and he bent down to kiss it, to savor the memory of its taste and it taste sweet, it taste so disgustingly sweet and made him want to swear his eternal alliance to the navy haired teenager.

"It is no lie at all. I would do that, baby. I would beat every man, woman or thing that ever hurt you just to see you smile like this every now and then."

Ciel felt his cheeks flush at the genuineness in Sebastian's crimson eyes and he put it off with a chortle and a soft shove of the shoulder. "Sebastian Michaelis, my supposed sex trainer in shining leather, wielding his giant dildo to rescue me," he joked.

Sebastian's face softened and he combed his fingers through his hair. "Yes, that might've sounded a bit too dramatic," he admitted.

Ciel forced himself to laugh and he was putting one hell of an effort into making it sound indifferent and maybe even a bit mocking. But, even he could hear the anxiety in it. Sebastian, acting like he did, made him uncomfortable, even if that meant that he was so used to being mistreated that an act of kindness was strange and different to him. He stopped when he saw Sebastian was not laughing but just staring at him, a mysterious smile on his lips.

"What? Stop looking at me like that," Ciel slapped a hand over his face to cover the smiling mouth. He felt the lips curl into an ever wider smile and he yelped involuntarily when he felt Sebastian's tongue slide across the underside of his middle finger.

"You really blush beautifully," Sebastian mumbled against the tips of Ciel's digits before kissing them gently and suckling the forefinger in his mouth. Ciel chewed on his bottom lip, unwilling to give into the older male so easily, but the tongue that brushed his finger and the moist lips that dragged over the skin of his digit made it near to impossible not to just go along with it.

Sebastian reached up, took Ciel's hand and dragged soothing and invisible circles over the palm. After, he popped the finger out his mouth and used the hand to pull Ciel closer. Ciel tipped his head back, willingly pouting his lips to receive a much wanted kiss to silence their awkward conversation. Instead, Sebastian pulled him even closer into his chest and wrapped a protective arm around his slender waist to hold him closer. "I promise no one will hurt you like that again," he whispered in the navy locks. "Never again."

Ciel blinked surprised, his cheek comfortable against the bare chest. He heard Sebastian's still steady heartbeat and it was oddly comforting. It started to feel a little too good to be in his senior's warm presence and embrace. Ciel wasn't familiar with these kind of feelings so he just chortled, a grin slapped on his lips. "What? Are you going to protect me?"

Sebastian eased his grip and cupped Ciel's chin to tip his head back. His crimson eyes studied the teenager's face intently.

"Ey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ciel tried to stop the hand that untied the ribbon of his eye patch but he was too late and the clawing of his nails would've done little to no damage to the raven haired male's hand anyway.

Sebastian pushed the locks that were like a second cover for his scarred eye out of the way and something dangerous flickered through his eyes when he saw the irregular scar. He let the tip of his thumb caress the slightly thicker scar tissue.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a little. Would you stop doing that, please? It looks disgusting," Ciel pleaded softly.

Sebastian's eyes bore into Ciel's good eye again. "Stop saying fucking nonsense. Nothing about you is disgusting, Ciel. Nothing!"

The navy haired teenager was shocked when he heard his name cross Sebastian's lips for the very first time. The way he said it, with his heavy and neat English accent, it sounded like it was the most brilliant and precious thing in the world. Sebastian chortled softly at his shock and a ghost of a blush colored his creamy white cheeks.

"Slip off the tongue," he put it off regardlessly. He bent down and grazed his lips over the scar before planting a soft kiss on it. "I think it looks beautiful. It's a part of you and I want to know, no, I need to know every little part of you and that also includes what you see as your flaws. Those are the most interesting parts that make you perfect," he raised the patch to put it back in place, Ciel stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't. There's still something you haven't seen yet."

Sebastian mashed his brows together and it took him approximately two seconds to figure out what he meant. "You don't have to do that, Ciel."

The navy haired teenager nodded. "Yes I do. I actually want to know every little part about you as well, so, it's only fair you get to see mine as well."

For the first time in years of hiding it, Ciel opened his right eye. It took a little effort since he was used to keeping it closed. He was afraid Sebastian would cringe and be disgusted by the watery haze that made his right eye so ugly compared to his brilliant left one but now that he had fully opened it, he could not read the emotion Sebastian was feeling on his calm face.

"I know," Ciel began with apologizing. "You think it's sickingly rancid as well. I'm sorry I showed you. Now you see why I want to cover it."

Sebastian frowned and he even looked a little angry. "Stop apologizing for something that was not your fault and don't decide for me how I feel about it. Just, don't… ok?"

Ciel nodded, slightly taken back by the harsh tone of voice Sebastian used to snap at him. Sebastian noticed his surprise and his features softened immediately. He smiled, bent down and brushed his lips of Ciel's. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to sound so angry. Let me make it up to you."

Ciel got his long awaited kiss and it was leisurely and soft. Sebastian did not attack his mouth like a hungry pack of aggressive wolves like he usually did and even if Ciel always loved the violence and passion of his senior's technique, this calm and even sweet kiss made him mewl in Sebastian's mouth and silently beg for more.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to work tonight," Sebastian buttoned his pants and sank down on the edge of the bed to put his boots on. "You really don't have to, you know. I can make up an excuse for you."

Ciel towel-dried his hair while looking at the wide variety of clothes in his closet. "Yes, I'm pretty sure. What am I supposed to do up here alone?"

Sebastian pushed himself up, walked over and made the younger male's body jerk when he wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss in his neck. "Wait for me to finish and come and finish what we started in the bathtub."

Ciel chuckled and wiggled until he was fully turned in Sebastian's arms. "As tempting as that sounds, I would get extremely bored and fall asleep."

"I'd wake you," Sebastian whispered against his lips, pulling back a little when Ciel tried to capture his lips in a kiss. The younger male faked a pout.

"Come on, I want a kiss."

"And I don't want you working tonight."

"You're such a slave driver," Ciel joked.

"And you're the only slave who refused a night off and begged to work," Sebastian declared, dragging the tip of his tongue over the swollen lips.

"Alright. I won't work. But let me at least sit at the bar. I would die of boredom up here. Besides, I need to keep an eye on you. I don't want you going off, finding new test subjects."

"Highly likely. Red doesn't return until the end of the week," Sebastian leaned in to reward Ciel's obedient behavior with a well deserved kiss. However, the younger male pulled back and pushed Sebastian against his chest until they could look each other in the eye.

"What did you just say?"

Sebastian groaned and dropped his head. "Baby… please. You're not going to get all jealous on me, are you? It's my job."

"And what if I don't want you to do that anymore."

"Then you're going to have to be patient until I saved enough money for us to run away and start a new life somewhere else."

"I don't care about money. I just don't want you to do this work anymore," Ciel whispered, dipping his chin to his chest.

"My…" Sebastian chortled low and cupped the teen's chin. Tipping his head back, he saw raw emotions flickering through his eyes. What he had said, he had meant it sincerely.

"Is this a declaration of your unwanted love for me," Sebastian murmured, pushing a lock out of the blind eye. It was strange to finally get to look him in the eyes, without the patch. Ciel chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps it is…" He admitted softly.

"No… leave out the perhaps. You are so in love with me," Sebastian teased, pressing his hands under Ciel's chin and tipping his head back to meet his lips.

"Cut it out. I'm not half as much in love with you as you are with me. You've loved me from the moment you first saw me," the teen quipped snobbish against his senior's lips.

"I would have to say you are very much correct," Sebastian went on, rubbing his nose against Ciel's. He made the teenager yelp when he smacked his ass and turned away from him. "Get dressed. I need to get downstairs. Work won't wait."

"Asshole," Ciel snarled at the impressive back. Sebastian ignored it and leaned against the four poster while he watched the navy haired male get dressed.

"Shouldn't you get changed?" Ciel sat down in a comfortable armchair while he laced up his black boots. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. I'm not merchandise so it doesn't really matter what I look like. One of the many perks of my position."

"Yes," Ciel buttoned his jacket up and stood. "Like getting to test new goods, not?" He snapped, his voice a little more harsh than he had intended.

Sebastian grabbed the eye patch from the bed, leaped forward and pushed the bird gauze of the top hat out of Ciel's eyes.

"If you wish, we will run away at the first opportunity," he told him, placing the silk patch over the teen's right eye and tying the ribbon behind his head. "If money doesn't matter to you, we can even leave tonight."

Ciel's lips curled into a wide smile and he nodded yes. "I would very much want that. I do want to inform Alois and see if he wants to come with us."

"Naturally."

"Really? You would drag him along for me?"

"Anything to keep you happy, baby."

"Don't call me that," the teen stood on his toes and threw his arms around the older male's neck. "Call me Ciel, please."

"Of course, Ciel," Sebastian breathed.

"Thank you," the navy haired teenager whispered before pressing his lips against Sebastian's for a chaste and loving kiss.

Walking down the stairs, Ciel felt the urge to entwine his fingers with Sebastian's. There had never been someone who had shown this sort of kindness besides Alois and it felt strangely exciting and new. He wanted to show to those in the mansion that he somehow belonged with Sebastian and that he was actually very proud of it.

When he had summoned enough courage and his digits stroke against Sebastian's, the front door opened and put a stop to their plans with one click of the heel.

Madame Red offered Sebastian a wide smile and a saucy wink.

"Honey… I'm home."

* * *

"So," Madame Red sucked at the end of her cigarette holder and blew a huff of tobacco out. "It seems one of our new subjects has taken a fancy to you," her red eyes focused on Ciel who was sitting at the bar and laughing with Joker. "Do I even dare say that he is madly falling in love with you," she added in a mocking tone.

"As am I," Sebastian told her, his voice cool and stoic, like his entire composure.

Madame Red cackled and cocked her head to the right. "Come on, my dear Sebastian," she let a fishnet gloved hand stroke his cheek. "I thought you had given up on such idle goals."

"Sometimes love is stronger than a man's conviction," the raven haired male stated, his crimson eyes locking with Ciel's blue one. The teen offered him a wide smile before turning to the bartender and the black haired waitress again.

"Oh please, spare that new age philosophy. I thought you were better than that. It almost has me thinking that you're planning on running away together. May I remind you that if you breech our contract, you will end up penniless."

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk. He had been dying to hear her say those words. With his eyes still on the navy haired teenager, he repeated the words Ciel had said to him.

"We don't care about the money. We'll manage."

Madame Red hummed to herself. "Will you now? So, when is this little plan of yours due?"

"Soon… tonight for all I care. He doesn't belong here and if I wait any longer, he might end up like Thomas. I cannot let that happen… not again."

The red haired woman sucked at the holder again, her eyes now going to one of the regular customers that was eyeballing the navy haired teenager.

"You know what, Sebastian…" She turned to her employee. "I am going to offer you a deal. Some form of clemency. If you stick around for another week, I will let the both of you go."

Sebastian wasn't sure if he heard the words correctly, so he tore his gaze from Ciel and turned to his boss. "You what?"

"If you and little Phantomhive will stay here for one more week, I will let you go and hold your contract fulfilled."

The pupils of the crimson eyes dilated a little while he stared in her red ones. "So… my parents will remain debt free? And you will not try to track me down."

"As promised. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Only all the time," Sebastian quipped sarcastically, his eyes betraying his suspicion. The offer was too good to be trustworthy. "What's the catch?"

"No catch… honestly, Sebastian. We go back like what, five years now? In my own way, I care about you and believe it or not, I do want to see you happy. If that means you won't stay by my side anymore, I care enough to let you go."

"How selfless. It's so unlike you."

"Consider it my fifth year anniversary present for you. Take it, or run away tonight and prepare to live your life like refugees."

Sebastian knew there had to be a catch, but when he saw Charles Grey approach Ciel out of the corner of his eye, he agreed instantly.

"Good," Madame Red mused, sucking at her cigarette holder while she watched her employee sway through the crowd to rescue his lover from the Duke. The silver haired male trickled down at the impressive raven haired male and walked back to his table. Halfway there, he changed course and walked to the entrance of the bar.

"I didn't know your employees were entitled to tell the clients who they could spent a night with and who not."

Madame Red smiled sweetly at Charles Grey. "Don't worry, Charles," she let him kiss her cheek. "It is all taken care off."

* * *

Please don't hate me for the lack of smut. There will be smut soon, I promise. Some Alois/Undertaker action and definitely some Alois/Claude and Sebastian/Ciel action. Hell, I might even put some Beast/Joker in there, because they're horribly cute together!

Thank you for reading. Period! Don't forget to review, even if there are so many love-mones in the air... We know we all love a little romance between the smut. Even if it's a little. I'll probably end up fucking them up anyway... so, you have something to look forward too ;)

Thanks!


	11. Pride

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

It has been quite some time since I updated this. But, since there was this awfully kind review that told me to update already, how could I resist. (Yeah, that was sarcasm... although, thanks for caring enough to snarl at me like that)

As usual, I am in debt to your sweet reviews. It keeps me going, so keep them coming, please.

It's a long chapter, so, sit back and enjoy the love, pain, blood and tears. I hope it was worth the long wait.

Enjoy!

O.

_Alert: spelling check will follow in the morning._

* * *

Sebastian had gently taken Ciel's chin in his hand and turned his head left and right.

"Are you ok? Did he do something to you?" He asked, worry laced through his voice while he examined him for nonexistent cuts and bruises.

"Sebastian, I'm fine," Ciel tried to calm him. "We just talked, that's all."

"He didn't…" He inhaled sharp, seemingly having trouble with uttering the words that popped into his mind and the mental image that belonged with it. "…He didn't touch you?" He finally growled through gnashed teeth.

Ciel chortled softly while shaking his head. He made Sebastian's body jerk when he placed his slender hand against the older male's cheek.

"He stood lesser of a chance than a female whore in this place," his voice tender and soothing. "You were here before he could touch me."

Sebastian exhaled relieved. The tension in his face disappeared and his muscles relaxed. A handsome smile curled his lips while he leaned in.

"Good," he breathed in Ciel's ear, making the younger male shiver in anticipation. "Because I would've had to kill him if he did," he added in a most malicious tone.

From the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw a red glove wave, beckoning him to come over. He sighed, turned to Ciel and combed a hand through his hair.

"Duty calls," he murmured, grabbing a handful of the navy locks at the base of Ciel's neck and tipping his head back so that he could kiss his lips.

Joker bit on the inside of his cheek, awaiting a foul outburst of his young friend, but when he saw Ciel's cheeks flush and he heard him moan against Sebastian's natural skills, he softly cleared his throat and turned to a regular customer to yell at him to clear off instead of watching the show the two were giving away.

Sebastian made Ciel's mind spin when he gently pushed his tongue through the boy's lips and brushed it against his for the faintest of seconds. The older male pulled back and chuckled softly at the flustered expression on Ciel's face and dragged his thumb over the swollen bottom lip.

"I won't be long. If he bothers you again, come find me," Sebastian told him before leaning in and aligning his mouth with Ciel's. "Promise me that," he told the quivering lips.

Ciel leaned in, his lips puckered. Sebastian smirked and tilted his head back a little.

"No, no… promise me first," he told him in a teasing tone. Ciel moaned annoyed and only leaned in further. Sebastian repeated himself again, evoking on his endless patience not to just give into the younger male and kiss him. After going back and forth for a minute, Ciel groaned.

"Fine," he snapped. "I promise. You happy?"

Sebastian grinned. "Very," he breathed and sucked Ciel's bottom lip between his own and licked it seductively before stepping back and pressing a kiss on the younger male's forehead.

"See you in a few," Sebastian gave him one of his significant warm smiles and turned his back on the navy haired male.

"I think I'll be going up soon," Ciel told him.

Sebastian circled back and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. Get some sleep, you need it."

"Will you come to my room?" Ciel's voice timid while he gazed at Sebastian's feet. The older male smiled endearing, leaped forward and surprised the younger male by pulling him into his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"If you ask it like that, how can I resist?" He asked, his lips pressed against the sweet smelling and still slightly damp navy locks.

Ciel grabbed the back of Sebastian's dress shirt and curled his fingers into the soft fabric. Burying his face into the junction of the older male's neck, he inhaled his scent. He now smelled of lilacs and the sea breeze with a hint of musk. It was intoxicating.

Sebastian leaned back and cupped Ciel's chin. His expression was soft as the older male's long and slender fingers brushed a lock out of his brilliant blue eye.

"Don't wait up for me, and make sure to stay clear from Grey," he spoke, semi commanded him. Ciel nodded obediently and puckered his lips to receive a rewarding kiss for his good behavior.

Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle, complied and pressed a quick peck of the waiting mouth.

"See you soon, baby."

With that, the warm arms slipped away and with him departing, he took his sensational smell with him as well. It lingered a little in Ciel's nose and he inhaled deep to savor every bit of it. With a long exhale, he sank down on a stool and circled to the counter.

* * *

Joker studied Ciel from behind the bar. The boy's face was calm. In fact, his entire demeanor was serene and for the first time since the navy haired male got here, he smiled a honest and genuine smile.

"Looks like you and Sebastian have soothed things over," he told him, holding the glass he had been cleaning to the light to check for fingerprints and stains. After, he placed it in front of Ciel and wanted the pour him a whisky. The boy raised his hand and shook his head.

"I'll have a tea, please."

Joker's face was astonished for a moment before he offered Ciel a wide smile and gave him a sharp nod.

"Yes… you two really abated the situation for the best," he told him with a wink and turned to the counter after to put the whisky away and fetch Ciel a tea with lavender and lemon.

Ciel thanked him for the drink and nodded when Joker asked if he wanted some honey.

"I think everything is ok. We buried the hatchet. He is actually really a nice guy," the navy haired male told him, blowing some steam away before sipping the sweetened drink.

"You don't say," Joker told him with feigned surprise. "I never would've taken him for the likeable type of person," he added in a teasing tone, smirking while he did so.

Ciel chortled and put his cup down on the saucer. "Shut up. I know I'm being a hypocrite."

"That's ok," Joker sipped at his own cup of tea, unconsciously adapting to his customer. "I don't care, as long as he treats you good and you are comfortable with it."

"I am," the younger male told him with that same hearty smile.

"I know," Joker declared. "This is the first time I see you smile like you really mean it since you came here. If he does that to you, he must be good to you. Look," Joker put his cup down and leaned forward. "I talked with Beast, Dagger, Jumbo and Snake and we are planning to put all our money together. We're leaving next week."

The teacup hung mid air as Ciel blinked at Joker, his brows mashed together in a thoughtful frown. His lips were a thin stripe as he slowly started to realize that he wouldn't see Joker anymore if he left with Sebastian. Joker seemed to pick up on his inner conflict and offered him a comforting smile.

"You and Sebastian are both more than welcome to come with us. The more people, the better and I'm sure Sebastian will have some hidden skills that we can use."

Ciel sucked his lip between his teeth and threw a quick gander left and right before he gazed up at Joker through his lashes.

"He and I are planning to leave sometime soon," he whispered, making sure no one of significance who could betray them to Madame Red heard. "Together," he added with a slight blush, his lips automatically curling into a smile.

Joker grinned wide and whistled. "You really warmed up to him, didn't you?" He reached forward and squeezed Ciel's shoulder. "I'm happy for you. I'm sure Sebastian will take very good care of you."

"Thanks Joker," Ciel offered him a smile. "For everything," he added.

"Sure thing, kid," Joker poured three glasses of whisky and placed them on Beast's tray. "I don't care how you get out of here, as long as you have a chance to get away. I wouldn't want to leave knowing you're still here, withering away. Is your blonde friend coming too?"

"Alois? I don't think so. He wouldn't leave without Claude and Sebastian isn't even sure if Claude would want to leave this place."

Joker frowned. "Everybody wants to leave this place. Nobody is here out of complete free will. We're here because we need an income, and working for Red makes more money than any other mediocre job. These are rough times and any job you can get, you need to take."

"And every chance of getting away from here as well," Ciel added.

Joker snapped a knowing finger at him and winked. "Exactly, you get it, kid. Want another tea?"

"Tea? A fine specimen such as this young man should not be drinking such a commoners drink. He only deserves the best," a voice purred in Ciel's ear, making him shudder. He knew the voice was Grey's and it made him feel unsteady. Sebastian wasn't around to peel the charming male off him and Ciel wasn't sure if his protests would be to any avail. So, his visible blue eye darted to his ginger haired friend behind the bar.

Joker's face was screwed up in a thoughtful frown. He seemed to be contemplating the same things Ciel was molding over, only Joker, unlike the younger navy haired male, would make much more of an impression on the silver haired Count.

Charles raised two gloved fingers to Joker. "A bottle of your finest lilac wine and two glasses please," he said while sinking into the empty seat next to Ciel.

Ciel just smiled, his eye frantically focusing on Joker who brought them the wine and three glasses. The last puzzled him until he heard a familiar voice. It was high pitched for a male and its normal cheerfulness had made way for annoyance. Ciel had never been more happy to see Alois.

"What is up with that guy in the far corner? The one with the gray suit?" Alois asked, nodding to the other end of the room.

Ciel turned his head, his eyes instantly recognizing the male Alois was inquiring about.

"That's the Undertaker. You really shouldn't let yourself in with him. He's no good."

Alois arched an eyebrow and chuckled a little. "Who said that, Sebastian?" He uttered the name with an air of arrogance in his voice.

"No, as a matter of fact, he didn't," Ciel quipped. "He used to come to a club where Beast used to work and he was banned from that. Apparently, he has done some real bad shit, so, you best avoid him."

Alois waved it away, promised he wouldn't let himself in with the Undertaker when Ciel made him promise and changed the subject to lead the attention away from himself.

"I hate it that you and Sebastian made up," the blonde quipped, dragging an empty glass his way and snatching the bottle of chilled wine from the silver wine cooler.

Now, Ciel could turn his back on Charles with a legitimate reason. He had to put much effort into not looking too relieved, so, Ciel snorted, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Do you now? How come? I thought you wanted me to act normal to Sebastian."

Alois poured himself a glassful and beckoned Ciel to hand him his glass as well. After, he rudely shoved the bottle to Grey and raised his glass as a silent thank you.

"Well sure, I want you to be friendly to him, not become his bitch. What the fuck, Ciel. If I didn't know any better I'd start to think you two cuddled in the bathtub."

As to not answer his question directly, Ciel took a sip of the sweet and refreshingly fresh wine. Alois's eyes grew and he shoved his friend harshly.

"You fucking slut! You did, didn't you? Did he fuck you already?"

"That's none of your fucking business," Ciel told him, unable to hide his wide smirk.

"Tramp," Alois giggled. "Ugh, now that you became his bitch, you won't have any time for me anymore. He and his monstrous dick will swallow it all."

Ciel chortled, shook his head and turned back to the bar to gaze at the yellow colored wine in front of him. "I think it'll be ok. It's not like he can spend all his time with me. Besides," he turned his head to his friend again. "You always have Claude's dick jammed in your ass so don't talk to me about not spending time with you. Since we got here, all you did was chase him like a lost puppy."

Alois wrinkled his nose at him. "I did no such thing."

Ciel exhaled a weary sigh and sipped his wine. He felt Charles's silver eyes burn holes in the back of his head and the Count's need to talk to the young man was almost detectable. Before he could even utter a word, Joker cut to the chase.

"Ciel is not available tonight, Count Grey."

Charles turned to Joker and blinked at him as if he saw him for the first time. His handsome face was screwed up in a stern frown.

"And who are you to tell me that he is indisposed. I think he's perfectly capable of telling me that himself."

Alois mashed his brows together and nudge Ciel. Leaning into him, he hissed what is going on while he nodded to the two bickering males.

"Sebastian doesn't want me to see the Count anymore," Ciel whispered, carefully considering not to let Charles overhear what he just said.

"What?" Alois exclaimed, breaking up the discussion instantly with his harsh exclamation. Ciel smacked a hand over his eyes and growled curse words under his breath.

"Very subtle, Alois," he snapped irritated, offering Charles an apologetic smile. The silver haired male returned it gratefully before turning back to the bartender to gradually trying to pick his motive for Ciel's indisposition apart.

"Are you fucking serious? Is he already deciding which customers you should see and which not? Or does he want to have you all to himself? That selfish bastard," Alois fumed on, ignoring Ciel's foul glares.

"You know what, Count," Joker threw his cleaning cloth over his shoulder with a harsh, snapping sound and put his hands in his sides. "Ciel isn't allowed to see you on orders of his master, Mister Michaelis. If you have a problem, you should go and take it up with him," he told him bluntly, tired of dancing around the issue with polite words.

Charles glowered at Joker through narrowed eyes. The ginger haired male tilted his head back and gazed down on him like he was an insect that needed to be exterminated. The arctic tension between the two was very detectable and for a second, it seemed like neither of them would budge. In the end, Charles dropped his shoulders and exhaled a growl. He turned his head to Ciel and the foul glare melted into a wonderful smile instantly.

"I am sorry, dearest of all boys," he ran a gloved hand through his bangs and cupped Ciel's chin after. "I am afraid I'm going to have to leave you alone for the time being."

Ciel shrugged, barely able to hide his indifference. "It looks like it," he agreed with a feigned sweet smile. "What can you do about it," he added, faking disappointment.

Charles smiled and leaned in. "Oh, do not worry my own boy. I will make sure that they will not part us for long. Until then I bid you a goodnight," he bend forward and grazed his lips over Ciel's. "Saying my goodbyes to you is such sweet sorrow," he told him before surprising the younger male and ambushing him with a kiss.

If Ciel had had the nerve, he would've pushed Charles away. But, afraid of the consequences for him and ultimately for Sebastian if Madame Red found out he had insulted the Count because Sebastian had told him to stay away from Charles, Ciel let the silver haired male have his moment.

Charles's lips tasted a little like oranges. It wasn't bad but it did little for Ciel. He didn't get wildly aroused like he did when Sebastian laid a finger on him.

His skills were a little above average, Ciel had to admit that much. The way Charles's tongue stroke deep and slowly over his bottom lip was a nice but temporary change of his normal pace. But, he didn't feel that same throbbing longing in his pants he always had when Sebastian did as much as look at him with those seducing crimson eyes.

Standing back, Charles smiled satisfied at the navy haired male.

"Such pretty lips," he told him, dragging his gloved thumb over the red mouth. "Will you think of me while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, sure," Alois cut Ciel to the chase. "He'll think of you when he has Sebastian's dick up his ass," he quipped sarcastically. "Such activities leave a lot of room for… thinking."

Charles narrowed his eyes at the blonde, decided to ignore his harsh words and stared down on the now flustered Ciel. Embarresement had colored his cheeks and he bit on the inside of his cheek so he would save his rant for when Charles gone.

"Thank you for the wine, Charles," he told him politely and with a most becoming smile.

Charles returned the smile with one of his most handsome ones. "You are welcome, my darling boy."

"Oh yeah," Alois raised his glass. "Thanks for that, Grey-sie. See you around."

Once again ignoring the blonde, Charles bend down to place one last peck on Ciel's swollen lips. He clacked his heels together after and took a bow before leaving. Ciel waited until he was out of earshot before snapping around and smacking Alois against the back of his head.

"Ey, what was that for!" The blonde rubbed his head. "You wanted him gone, right?"

"He'll think of you when he has Sebastian's dick up his ass?" Ciel repeated Alois's words in a harsh and accusing tone. "Are you insane? Where are your fucking manners?"

Alois snorted, refilled his glass and sipped at it.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just irritated that you're swallowing everything Sebastian feeds you all of the sudden. Hours ago, you wanted everyone to believe you hated his guts and now you're playing house with him and obeying him like a dog. It's just sick and not fair to Sebastian, because who knows when you'll get bored of this act."

"Not fair?" Ciel repeated through gnashed teeth. "Do you know what isn't fair? That you try to trample all over my happiness because you're jealous Claude doesn't look after you like Sebastian does after me."

With the glass raised against his lips, Alois's eyes widened. He stared straight ahead, incredulity flickering through his pale blue eyes. Ciel saw the instant change in his friend's demeanor and dropped his shoulders with a sigh.

"Look Alois…" He winched when the blonde harshly put the glass down and stood.

"You're a fucking asshole, Ciel Phantomhive. A fucking moronic jerk!"

"…I'm sorry," Ciel dragged his hand through his hair. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Shut up and spare me the excuses," Alois snapped. "I'm sick of them, so save them for someone who gives a damn! I am so out of here."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Where are you going?"

Alois raised his nose and set his jaw. "To someone who does appreciate my company."

With that, he turned on his heels and stomped off. Ciel's eye followed him and when he saw him change direction and move to the Undertaker, Ciel jumped off his stool.

"Alois! Please don't!" He started forward but was stopped by Joker's voice.

"Ciel, don't," the ginger haired male told him in a warning tone of voice. Ciel turned to his friend, his eye big and frantic.

"What the fuck, Joker. He's going to the Undertaker. I can't let that freak get Alois alone. He wouldn't be able to defend himself. Hell, he'd be too fucking proud to admit he is hurting. The Undertaker can take him apart without Alois giving in."

"And he'll take you with him as well if you go over there now. Just… if you want to stop him, you'll have to go get Claude."

Horrified, Ciel saw Alois depart the bar with the shady looking male with the long grey hair. He took another step forward but this time, he felt someone tug on his arm. Beast shook her head.

"Listen to what Joker said. You're not a match for the Undertaker. He'll eat you alive. If you want to help your friend, go get Claude or Sebastian."

"Isn't there something you can do," Ciel asked Joker hopefully. "You're tall and strong, you can stop him."

Joker sucked his lip between his teeth and exchanged a look with Beast. Her eyes widened when she saw the look in his eyes. She shook her head wildly, her curls bouncing around her ears while she did.

"No, Joker. You will not interfere in this. I forbid you to do so."

Joker pulled the cleaning cloth off his shoulder and placed it on the bar. He rounded it and halted next to the black haired woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Will you keep an eye on the empty glasses. I'll be back shortly."

"But… Joker," Beast tried to grab his hand. Joker turned to her and smiled.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," he winked and circled to Ciel. "You're coming with then?"

"Of course I am," Ciel snarled. "What the hell are we waiting around for. He might've already started to dissect him by now!"

Joker laughed when Ciel grabbed his hand and dragged him across the bar to the exit. Beast watched them take off, her heart cramping at the idea of Joker being in the same room as the Undertaker.

"Be safe… please," her voice cracking. She didn't have a lot of time to mold the situation over and turned to the voice that ordered another bottle of champagne.

They didn't make it far when Lizzy popped up out of nowhere, demanding Joker's time about this supposed circus she heard about. No matter how impatiently Ciel tapped his foot, Joker refused to let him go up alone, and no matter how many times they told Lizzy that they had to leave, she kept asking questions and kept them from leaving without her following them.

* * *

Alois swallowed. He had been in the same room with the Undertaker for a mere five minutes and he already wanted to leave. He wished he had listened to Ciel when the older male opened the bag he carried around.

"Come here, dear boy," Undertaker, seated on the soft mattress, patted on the white silk coverlet. His lips were curled into a grin, a vile one that didn't promise anything good.

Alois swallowed again, tipped his head back and set his jaw. He had gotten himself into this situation and he would be damned to back out now. Besides, he had dealt with many a freak alike. Slapping a handsome smile on his lips, but feeling like a baby seal that got lured to the big open blue by the toothy grin of a great white shark, Alois walked over and sat down next to the grey haired male.

He winched when the Undertaker dragged one of his long, painted nails over the skin of his jaw and trailed it down the muscle of his neck. It stopped to finger the heavily pulsating vein that lay inches under the delicate pale skin. The Undertaker grin turned a little more naic and he licked his lips.

"Don't worry, my lovely. Let the Undertaker take good care of you."

* * *

Ciel paced up and down the hallway, condemning Joker for not growing a pair and shoving Lizzy out of his way. He got it that the older male wanted to protect her innocence, since she was one of the few in this house who still had it, but the Undertaker might've done God knows what to Alois by now.

"But," Lizzy blinked at Joker and Ciel knew she was going to repeat the same question she had been asking for fifteen minutes now. "Why can't I come with you?"

Joker sighed, combed his fingers through his bangs and was about to explain once again that Lizzy should stay with her aunt Red, when Ciel exploded.

"Ok, I have fucking had it!" Ciel leaped forward, shoved Joker out of his way and snapped a finger at Lizzy and waved it in front of her face. "You're not going with Joker because he doesn't want you to come. You would be a heavy burden to drag around and he doesn't feel like it, ok. He needs people who know what's like to work, and clearly you have no fucking idea. You don't even have a fucking clue of what's going on around here. People get hurt in this house, and Alois might be one of them right now. So, if you wouldn't mind stepping out of the fucking way and let us go check on him, that'll be great."

Lizzy's green eyes teared up and before Joker could offer some words of comfort, she ran off, crying and screaming that she hated Ciel. The ginger haired male threw a look sideways at the younger male and shook his head with a sigh.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked. Ciel sneered and snapped his head up at Joker.

"It was. You didn't have the fucking guts. Let's go," Ciel grabbed Joker's vest and dragged him up the stairs.

"Do you even know in which room they are? We can't go charging into every room. That would be bad for the clientele."

Ciel nodded, silently agreeing that Joker made a very valid point. Standing at the beginning of the long hallway with at least twenty rooms, they needed some sort of a tactic to find out which room Alois had taken the manic too. Not before long, they heard a bloodcurdling scream that froze their blood instantly. All color faded from Ciel's cheek when he recognized the voice that had cried out as that of Alois.

As if frozen, Ciel stood nailed to the ground. Joker grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He called his name but there was no response. Finally, he stroke the young male harshly across the cheek and pulled him back to reality.

"Let's go," he grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged him down the corridor.

Various doors had opened and Joker had to push their way passed the spectators. He was pretty sure the scream came from the last door on the right. He grabbed the knob and turned it.

"Fuck," he cursed, letting go of Ciel and frantically turning the knob. "It's locked," he growled. Stepping back, he told Ciel to stand aside. He ran up and threw his entire weight against the door, nearly dislocating his shoulder. It wouldn't budge entirely so he tried again. The lock gave in and Joker stumbled into the room. What he found, was a most horrifying scene.

Ciel pushed Joker out of his way and like the ginger haired male, he stood nailed to the floor when he saw what was going on the bed.

There was blood spattered over the white sheets. Alois's face was wrenched and tears streamed down his cheeks. He was laying face forward on the bed, blood dripping from fresh cuts on his chest.

Undertaker, situated between Alois's legs, had raised the blonde's hips into the air and had his dick stuck up Alois's ass. Blood gushed from a cut that went from his tailbone down to his cleft. It dripped onto the Undertaker's boner and onto the sheet.

"Get-the-fuck-off-him," Ciel growled, taking a daring step forward. Joker stopped him, putting a hand against the younger male's trembling and heaving chest.

"Such a shame," the Undertaker spoke, pulling dick out with a disgusting slurping sound. Bubbles of blood leaked from Alois's ass and trailed down his leg. The Undertaker just sat back, crossing his legs while he watched the bloody show unravel in front of his eyes with a horny smirk.

"His blood paints these sheets such a pretty scarlet red," he continued, licking his lips at the gruesome display.

"Ciel. Go and get Claude, now," Joker instructed him, his voice awfully calm and collected in the current situation.

"But I," Ciel started to protest. Joker pushed harshly against the fragile chest, easily shoving Ciel backwards while he took a step forward.

"Now!" Joker repeated himself, his voice stern and matching the serious look in his amethyst eyes.

Ciel nodded, his eye briefly going to Alois. The blonde didn't respond. His eyes were just wide and almost lifeless, tears automatically running down from the corners while he stared at the wall.

"Go Ciel!" Joker now screamed.

Ciel gnashed his teeth, battling between leaving his friend and getting help or ignoring Joker and beating the shit out of the Undertaker. He wouldn't be able to take him, the older male looked and probably was a lot stronger, otherwise Alois wouldn't have let him cut him up like that.

"Fuck," he cursed, finally deciding to comply to Joker's order. He turned on his heels and pushed his way through the mass that had gathered outside the door. Making a quick spurt to the door at the end of the hall, he couldn't help but thinking that if they heard that scream at the top of the stairs, the people present in Madame Red's office should've heard it as well. Why didn't they come?

* * *

Yanking the door open without knocking, Ciel bursted into the room. Sebastian rose to his feet instantly, his eyes worried when he saw the almost disheveled state Ciel was in.

"Ciel," he stepped forward and placed a hand on the younger male's trembling shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Ciel's eyes focused on the golden eyes that peered at him from behind the rimless glasses. Claude hadn't made an attempt to stand up yet and just studied him skeptically. Ciel swallowed audibly and narrowed his eye at the raven haired male.

"It's Alois."

He had never seen anyone act as fast as Claude did in the next few seconds. Even before he could start explaining what was going on, the older male had gotten to his feet and shoved him out of his way, slamming the younger male against the door when he exited the office.

"Ciel," Sebastian leaped forward and gently grabbed his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

The younger male shrugged the hands off and followed Claude without another word. Sebastian exchanged a quick look with Madame Red before he too went to see what happened.

Claude clawed people out of his way, rudely shoving them aside. When he got to the door, he halted in the opening for a split second. His eyes registered the knife on the floor, the blood on the bed and the catatonic state Alois was in before they zeroed in on the Undertaker. The first steps he took were slow but soon, it seemed like he teleported through the room.

"Claude, don't," Joker tried to stop him but was thrown off while Claude grabbed the naked customer's hair, dragged him off the bed and easily slammed him into the wall.

"You fucking miserable bastard!" Claude reached down, grabbed the Undertaker's throat and hoisted him into the air.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Claude went on, repeating slamming the Undertaker's back into the wall, strangling him with just one hand.

"Answer me, you sick idiot. What the hell did you do to Alois? You'll pay for this… you'll fucking pay for this!"

"Shit, Claude!" Sebastian, who just arrived at the scene and took quick gander at the state the blonde was in, leaped forward and grabbed Claude by slipping his arms under the other male's armpits and taking him in a headlock.

"Let him go, Claude!" Sebastian hissed into his ear.

"Not in a fucking million years," Claude snarled, increasing his pressure on the throat. "He'll fucking die for what he did to Alois."

"I mean it, Claude. I don't want to have to hurt you," Sebastian continued, also increasing his pressure on his friend's neck. "Let him go and go take care of Alois. Leave this son of a bitch to me."

Ciel carefully approached the bed. Joker had covered the apathetic Alois with a sheet. Blood welled up through the cotton and Ciel had to turn his gaze to his friend's face not to get sick. He slowly sank down on the edge of the bed. Alois's body jerked when Ciel gently pushed a lock out of the blonde's face.

"You idiot," Ciel whispered, stroking the blonde locks. "I told you not to go with him, but would you listen? Of course not," he continued softly, his voice cracking. "I leave you alone for twenty minutes and this is what happens. Silly boy, why don't you ever listen to me…"

"Claude, let him go," Sebastian warned a last time, seeing the manic gleam disappearing from the Undertaker's eyes as his face started to turn from red to blue. "Alois needs you now."

Finally, it got through and Claude eased his grip. He dropped the unconscious body of the Undertaker like a sack of potatoes. Sebastian let him go and both male's turned to the bed. Ciel wiped at his eye, trying to hide tears that involuntarily welled up.

"Go," Sebastian told Claude, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He needs to be treated before the wounds get worse."

Claude nodded, swallowing audibly while stepping forward. He halted next to the bed and loomed over Ciel. The younger male refused to acknowledge his presence and just kept whispering words of comfort to Alois.

"Will you please let me take care of him," Claude finally spoke, trying to get Ciel's attention. The younger male snapped his head up, his eye flickering with murderous intent.

"Fuck off… leave him the fuck alone. Ever since we got here, we've been nothing but hurt! I will take care of him and after I'm done, we're leaving this fucking place. I don't care if that bitch paid for us, we're leaving!" Ciel screamed on top of his lungs.

Claude frowned his brows, sighed and sank down to his knees.

"You can take him with you, but for now, he needs to be taken care off. His wounds need to be treated and he needs to get out of this shock before you can take him anywhere. Please, Ciel," it was the first time Claude used his first name rather than his last like he normally did. "Let me take care of him."

* * *

In the background, Sebastian had grabbed the Undertaker and had thrown him over his shoulder like a ragdoll. He told Joker to gather the clothing and walked out. The mass automatically parted to let the two males and the unconscious Undertaker through.

"Get the door will you," Sebastian told Joker when they descended down the stairs. Joker nodded and went ahead, opening the door for Sebastian to walk out. When he was at the bottom of the stairs, a voice spoke and made him stop and turn in his trail to the door.

"Where do you think you're taking him?"

"Fuck off Red. I don't care if he's a customer. This has to cross some line, my line. I am throwing him out," Sebastian told Madame Red.

She crossed his arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "I am sure that the little bitch complied with what the Undertaker did to him."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and snapped a finger up, pointing up the stairs.

"Nobody would fucking agree with what this bastard did to that poor kid. If you don't fucking put your goddamned foot down now, you will not only lose me, but I am sure Claude will walk as well. And we will take anybody who wants to leave with us. I swear to God, Red. Do that and you will lose everything."

Madame Red tilted her head back and seemed to contemplate her options. Finally, she shrugged and complied.

"Alright, tell him he can't come back to the club this week."

"This week? Are you fucking mad?" Sebastian screamed, now starting to draw the attention of the guest that were still in the bar. "I will instruct Jumbo not to let his fucking sorry ass in here again."

"Last time I checked, I was the boss of the Circus," Madame Red told him in an arctic tone of voice.

"And last time I checked, this fucking place wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for Claude and me," he snapped back. "This is your only option. You either refuse him entrance or we walk and we will take your entire staff with us."

After a minute, Red perched her lips, gave him a slow nod and walked up the stairs and back to her office. Sebastian watched her take off, spat on the floor to get the disgusting tangy aftertaste of this conversation out of his mouth and turned to the door.

He threw the Undertaker, who was just starting to regain a bit of consciousness again, onto the square. He yanked the clothes out of Joker's hands and threw them into a puddle next to the twitching body.

"Stay the fuck out. If I ever see your face here again, I won't be holding Claude back," Sebastian growled before slamming the door.

* * *

Ciel had finally complied when he saw that Alois's eyes started to focus again now that Claude had kneeled down next to him.

"It hurts, Claude," the blonde cried. The raven haired male nodded and pushed a lock out of Alois's face.

"I know, baby. Just, hold on a little longer. I'm going to make it go away."

It were empty words Claude could never live up to but they calmed the blonde. His pale blue eyes darted to Ciel and he produced a weak smile.

"I should've listened to you. I'm sorry for causing such trouble," Alois whispered. Ciel shook his head and hushed him by placing a finger against the trembling lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We'll talk about it after Claude has treated your wounds."

Alois nodded and mouthed a soft thank you. Ciel stood to make room for Claude. He watched while the older male stood, placed on knee on the mattress, instructed Alois what he was going to do and gently rolled the blonde onto his back after.

Alois winched, whining in pain. Carefully, Claude shoved his arms under the limb body and easily hoisted him into the air. With the little strength Alois had left, he wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and leaned into his strong and warm torso.

"Take good care of him," Ciel told Claude, lovingly stroking Alois's blood stained cheek.

"I will," Claude told him and left the room after, leaving Ciel behind on his own. He told everybody that the show was over and that they should clear off.

After the mass had cleared, Ciel's body gave in and he sank to his knees. He clenched the fabric of his pants and let out a sob, tears rolling down his cheeks and falling onto his hand.

"Ciel?"

His body jerked when a hand squeezed his shoulder. He tilted his head and looked in Sebastian's eyes. They were genuinely worried and comforting. Ciel wanted to scream at him why the fuck they didn't come when they heard Alois scream. He wanted to blame him for what had happened to his best friend and what was inevitably going to happen to them in the future.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian sat down next to him, his hand now rubbing soothing circles on the younger male's back.

"I'm mad at you," Ciel managed to squeeze out.

Sebastian nodded. "Alright. I suppose I deserve that."

"Stop that," Ciel screamed. "Stop being so fucking compassionate and understanding. Stop giving into me. Stand the fuck up for yourself. I would fucking like you so much more if you didn't gave into me all the time. That this happened to Alois is my fucking fault and yet you'd take the blame willingly. Are you a fucking pathetic wimp? Are you, Sebastian? Tell me… are you a fucking push over? Are you…"

Sebastian cut Ciel off by pulling him close and covering his lips in a calming kiss. Ciel pounded on his back, trying to resist him.

Pulling back, Sebastian breathed heavy while he leaned his forehead against Ciel's.

"Shut the fuck up. We'll talk about this in the morning. Right now, you need to sleep."

Ciel stared daggers at Sebastian, ready to fight him on it, but the persistent and determined look in Sebastian's eyes made him give in. By letting his anger go, he felt pain well up in his chest again. Tears streamed down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"It…it… it's m-my fault," he stammered.

Sebastian's stern gaze softened. He took the younger male in his arms, stood and walked to the door.

"Let's get you away from this. I'll run you a nice bath and put you to bed after," he told him while walking out the room and closing it to ban the awful memory from Ciel's mind.

"I'll make you some warm milk, sweetened with honey or brandy. It'll help you sleep," Sebastian soothed, walking down the corridor to the grand stairs.

Ciel tilted his head and reached up to touch Sebastian's cheek with his fingertips. The crimson eyes looked down to meet his blue one.

"Will you stay with me tonight, please?"

Sebastian smiled, bent down and brushed his lips over Ciel's.

"I already promised you that."

"Tell me again. Please."

Sebastian stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled.

"I will stay with you, Ciel. I will stay with you every night from now on."

Satisfied with the answer, Ciel snuggled a little closer to the warm chest and closed his eyes. Even if his mind was with Alois, the warm presence and soft heaving of Sebastian's chest was comforting and it almost made him believe it was all going to work out.

Sebastian climbed the left stairs, walked to Ciel's room and closed the door on everything that had gone wrong outside that room. For now, they had their own private world and the blood and tears did not exist there. It was not a part of it. For now, it was, just them, and Ciel would scream at Sebastian in the morning.

* * *

I know, the Undertaker hahaha. Well, he's always this mellow and funny guy. I wanted him to be fucking dark for once. I hope I kind of pulled it off, and I sure hope nobody hates me for it. I really hope it was worth the wait for you all! Let me know if it was by giving me some darn good and nice long reviews :D

Let me know if I'm really as twisted as I am feeling right now.

Nothing much left for me to say but, review. Please...

Thank you for reading. Period!


	12. Act 06

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Oh dear me, it has been awhile since I've been to The Circus Macabre - and to reward all the awaiting customers who have been standing outside, waiting for a peek beyond the doors of this by now infamous club, no smut in this chapter.

Ok, ok - I suppose I should apologize, but, it just didn't work here. Alois is weak and wounded, Claude is being sweet and Sebastian is cooking up something. There was no real room for sex. But trust me, my dear non-paying customers, next chapter will prove it was worth the wait.

So, do sit back and enjoy a little more Macabre - the Circus is open for business again and its spelling check will follow after I watched Patrick Jane. (such an inspiration, that brilliant and wicked man! Almost as much as JM Tatum)

O.

* * *

Alois whimpered when Claude gently placed him on the mattress. He immediately apologized for causing him anymore pain which made the blonde smile and shake his head.

"No, I'm fine," he murmured, gazing up at the raven haired male through lidded eyes. "Where are we?"

Claude unbuttoned his jacket, took it off and placed it over the back of the chair he pulled up to the left side of the bed. "My room. Don't move around too much, I'll be right back."

Alois let his eyes wander around the classically decorated room. There were thick, midnight blue curtains neatly tied to each pole of the immense four poster bed. A elegant silver chandelier hung in the middle of the room. In the right corner was a writing desk, overloaded with endless piles of paper, some toppled over and leaning against another heap, pots of ink and several quills. The dark carpeting was thick and soft no doubt and the soft and salty sea breeze blew in through the open balcony doors.

In the background, he heard water fill up the porcelain tub, and Claude walked back into the room, his vest unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up. His normal stoic expression was entirely gone and his eyes were gentle while he sat down next to the blonde. Alois reached out and Claude met his hand halfway, squeezing it comforting.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, winching when even speaking hurt the cuts and bruises that covered his body. Claude shook his head and wiped a blood smear from his cheek.

"Don't be sorry, Alois," he bend down until his face was inches away from the blonde's. "It is your passion that gets you into this trouble, that burning passion and I am in love with it. You just need to be careful, or it will consume you entirely."

Alois tried to smile, but only a sob crossed his lips while tears welled up in his eyes. "You wouldn't let it consume me, right?"

Claude frowned for a moment, asking himself what he would do if that day would come. After a moment, a fleeting smile curled his lips.

"As long as you let me, I will be there to keep you from getting burned."

"Don't use the words as long as…" Alois whispered. "Say always or forever, but do not say as long as. It could mean that you might leave me in the future."

Golden eyes stared in the icy blue ones and he leaned down until his lips were aligned with Alois's.

"Always, I promise."

* * *

Sebastian had placed the trembling Ciel in a warm bath and soothingly washed his back, as if he tried to gently scrub away the memories of that night. Ciel stared motionless at the smooth water surface.

"Madame Red is never going to let us go, is she?"

Sebastian stopped washing his back and focused on the bare back that was turned to him. The pink tissue of scars where he had been hit with a whip. The small round slave trademark on his lower back, a sign Ciel had been treated like a product in the past.

"This is going to continue and Alois and I will keep on getting hurt like that. I might be alright, because I am not that naïve, but Alois…" Ciel felt tears well up in his eyes and Sebastian saw the shoulders shock when the younger male sobbed. "Next time you or Claude might not be there. Next time, Joker might be busy – what will happen to him then. What will happen if another lunatic lures him into a room and has his fucking way with him. I cannot stand to know that someday, we might find him, bled out and with those normally sparkling eyes that are so full of life, dull and lifeless. I cannot shake the thought and it terrifies me. We are all the family we ever knew after our parents died and I… I cannot lose him."

Sebastian stood, and made Ciel yelp when he stepped into the bath.

"What are you doing? Your clothes."

Sebastian at behind him and pulled him between his legs and against his now soaked vest and dress shirt.

"I cannot promise you that I will always be around, but I promise you that I will take you away from this place. You and Alois if you wish. I won't let anyone hurt you like that, ever again," he whispered in the younger male's ear. "I promise that I will find a way to get the two of you away from this place, with or without me. You will not have to endure anything like this, not ever."

"How are you going to do that? Madame Red will never let us go. I know she told you she would but I also know that you don't trust or believe her."

"That is correct."

"Then what can you do to get us away from here?"

Sebastian reached around and closed his hand around Ciel's. The slender fingers of the younger male entangled with his underneath the water and Ciel felt him sigh against the skin of his neck.

"Red would agree to let you and Alois go if me and Claude stay here. If we promised her to stay, she would let you and Alois walk."

Ciel snapped around and stared at the somewhat apathetic look in Sebastian's crimson eyes. He tried to offer Ciel a comforting smile, but even Ciel could see through it.

"Did you promise her that?"

Sebastian gave him a short and defeated nod. "How could I not, Ciel?"

"How can you make that promise and not include yourself in that promise. How do you propose I will go on, knowing that you will still be here, working for that bitch."

"Because you are stronger than you think," Sebastian cusped Ciel's chin and gazed in his blue eye. "You will manage and you will stay strong, for both you and Alois. Like you said, he is your family and you don't want him to get hurt anymore. If you stay here, the both of you will indubitably get hurt, and both Claude and I cannot stomach that. We aren't selfish enough to make you stay when you two stand a chance without consequences."

"How can you say that?" Ciel spat as he scooted forward and propped up on his knees between Sebastian's legs. "How can you fucking say that. I know you don't trust her and I know that you even doubt this new promise of hers. I am certain as hell that Alois will chain himself to Claude before someone can drag him out of here."

"And what about you?"

Ciel blinked surprised at Sebastian. The older male had tilted his head a little and his crimson eyes nearly penetrated his.

"What about me?"

"Would you chain yourself to me before they can drag you out of this place."

Ciel sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. These past days, his body and mind had gone through so many changes and he had felt so many different emotions that he wasn't even sure of what he felt anymore. He hated Sebastian with a passion, but that now switched to the complete opposite direction. He suspected that he might even love him, which was crazy, because he had only known him for a week or so. But, the thought of leaving him behind at the Circus terrified him, especially since that one piece that he always seemed to be missing since his parents died now seemed completed again.

"Sebastian," Ciel breathed while he leaped forward and kissed him. He felt Sebastian smile against his lips and sighed delighted when the older male wrapped his arms around him.

"I wouldn't want to leave without you – I won't leave without you," Ciel sobbed. "Ok?"

Sebastian gazed down at him through lidded eyes, chuckled softly and pressed his forehead against Ciel's. "Alright. Understood."

* * *

After Sebastian made sure Ciel was safely asleep in his bed, he left the room, crossed the dark staircase to the other side of the mansion and knocked on a door. Claude opened and frowned at the raven haired male.

"We need to talk," Sebastian whispered, looking over Claude's shoulder to make sure Alois was asleep as well. Claude nodded and also turned to see if the blonde wasn't eavesdropping.

"I know…" Claude confirmed with a short nod. "Tomorrow morning, at le Bistro?" Claude suggested.

"That is fine by me. I'll warn Joker."

"Do we have to let that oaf in on this?"

"It is best if somebody knows. Besides, he is the only I trust enough not to run to Red and tell her about our plans."

Claude agreed with a sharp nod. "Alright. You tell him. Are you sure you want to keep them out of it entirely?"

Sebastian gazed at Alois who shifted between the sheets and moaned something incoherent.

"It is for the best if they didn't know. It will save them a lot of trouble and it is best if as little people as possible know about it."

"Agreed. Tomorrow at eleven?"

"Sure," Sebastian shrugged while turning on his heels. "Make sure he doesn't suspect anything."

"I could tell you the same thing."

Sebastian chuckled. "You could – goodnight Claude."

* * *

Alois awoke early that morning and groaned instantly when he felt a stinging pain soar through his body. Claude had treated and dressed up his wounds last night and had given him painkillers to get through the night.

"Claude?" He peeped. The vibrations of his own voice hurt his dry throat and he had to clear it before he could call his name again.

Claude stood from where he had been sitting at his desk and sank down on the bed. "I'm here," he spoke, instantly calming the anxious blonde. Alois grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"I thought you had left me."

Claude breathed a laugh and shook his head. "Of course I didn't. How are you feeling?"

"Like an elephants marched over my body, and my head – uh-oh, my head," he dramatically fingered his hair and groaned pained. "I don't think I will survive without a kiss from my Prince Charming," he pouted his lips, awaiting his well-deserved kiss.

"Well, hold on while I go and get him," Claude sneered with a sly grin. When he stood, Alois's eyes popped open and he grabbed the older male's wrist.

"I mean you, you dickhead," he snarled, his face drawn in an angry pout.

Claude chortled and sank down next to him again. "Oh really? wouldn't have expected as much," he shoveled a little closer and let Alois snuggle up against his side.

"Do you want some more painkillers?"

"In a minute – this feels nice," he purred while taking Claude's arms and draping it around his shoulders.

"I'm glad you slept through the night," Claude whispered as he combed his fingers through the blonde locks. "Sleep helps heal your wounds faster."

"How do you know? Haven't you slept?" Alois blinked up at him and saw Claude shake his head.

"No, I had some work to do."

"Liar – you just wanted to watch me sleep, you old pervert," Alois poked his sides provokingly.

"Of course," Claude complied groggily. "I stayed awake to watch you snore and blow bubbles in your sleep. It is what I live for."

"I do not snore!" Alois screamed, kicking his legs and whining softly when his dramatic attempts caused another painful sting through his entire body.

"Settle down, baby," Claude soothed, stroking his hair and placing his lips in the blonde locks. "You sleep like an angel. Peacefully and elegantly. Almost like a King. I don't believe I ever witnessed anything that serene," he lied through his teeth. In fact, Alois had been rolling around the bed, kicking and flailing his arms while he muttered in coherent words and snored, blissfully ignorant of the impact the wounds had on his body. Even if he had made a horrible mess of his normally neatly made bed, Claude had found it most beautiful thing he ever saw. But, he would never admit it to the blonde, and if it satisfied him to say such untrue words, he would say them every day.

Alois clacked his tongue, purred satisfied and snuggled a little closer into Claude's side.

"Exactly. I look like royalty when I sleep, don't I, Claude?"

"Yes, your Highness."

Alois's eyes darted to the desk and the piles of papers. "What were you working on?"

"Just work, boring stuff you wouldn't like."

Alois swallowed and tilted his head to look at Claude's profile. "New products?" He asked in a hesitant manner and heard his own voice break when he thought about Claude going with Madame Red to find new subjects for the Circus.

"No," Claude answered shortly, stood and walked to the desk. He picked up a pile, walked back to Alois and threw it down on the mattress. The blonde arched an eyebrow and propped up on his elbow as much as humanly possible with his pain. He read the title page and gazed up at Claude after.

"You're writing a novel?"

"You sound surprised," Claude murmured while he sat down on the chair that still stood next to the bed and combed his fingers through his hair. "I do have more talents than sniffing out good sex toys."

"I never doubted that," Alois told him, turning the first page over. "I think you have a great talent for being handsome and sexy and are blessed with amazing sexual skills."

Claude snorted and rolled his eyes. "That is not something I want to make my life's work off."

"Me neither…" Alois said, staring motionless at the pages. Claude bend forward and cusped Alois's chin and tilted his head so he could look him in the eye.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know this wasn't your choice of living either."

Alois smiled, one that forced his eyes and cheeks to join and enamored Claude entirely.

"It is alright, I know you didn't mean it like that."

They both snapped their head to the door when it bursted open. Ciel stood in the doorway, chest heaving heavily from the running he had done.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," Alois smiled. "I am doing fine."

"Alright, then you can take this," Ciel charged forward shoved Claude out of his way and jumped on top of the blonde and hugged him tightly.

"Don't do that again, Alois – you know I couldn't stand losing you."

Alois smiled, despite the pain he suffered from the weight of the body of the navy haired male on top of him. He patted Ciel's shoulder and combed his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"I won't ever do it again. I promise."

"Good," Ciel sniffled while sitting up and straddling Alois's hips. "Now that I know you're ok," he grabbed Alois's shoulders and started to shake him violently. "You moron! You fucking impossible jerk! Don't you realize how fucking worried you had me last night?! Why don't you ever fucking listen to me. I told you not to go with that ass, but would you listen? No – of course not, because you're a fucking stubborn bastard."

"Ciel, you shitting idiot – get off me!" Alois reached up, grabbed a handful of the navy locks and tugged hard at them, trying to get Ciel to stop attacking him. "I am wounded, you dickhead! Get off me."

"No fucking chance in hell – not before you fucking swear that you will start listening to me."

"Morning," Sebastian leaned casually against the doorframe and observed the two younger males banter with an arched eyebrow. "Is he supposed to be fighting like that already," he told Claude lazily while snapping a finger up at Alois.

"Your little demon jumped him," Claude told him while repositioning his glasses with his forefinger.

"And you didn't feel inclined to pull him off your blonde bitch?"

"I suppose that is your task," Claude shrugged. They exchanged a look and could not help the hopelessly enamored smile that curled their lips at the feisty dynamic that was exchanged between the two friends. After a couple of moments, Sebastian leaped forward and pulled a struggling and snorting Ciel off the blonde and effortlessly tugged him under his arm while he walked to the door.

"What the fuck! Sebastian, put me the hell down," the younger male growled, aimlessly writhing against the iron lock on his waist. "I wasn't done killing him," he continued, clawing at the older males hand.

"You're going to have postpone killing him until _after _you're done working, although having Claude around will make it quite a mission impossible. He'll knock you out cold before you can get to him," Sebastian told him warningly.

Ciel stopped squirming and gazed up at Sebastian from below, blinking surprised. "You would protect me from him, right?"

Sebastian gave this idea a moments' though before shaking his head, a smirk curling his lips. "After what I saw him do to the Undertaker, not a chance in hell that I am going to help you get rid of his blonde bitch. He'd kill me before my stroke fell."

Ciel sneered offended and crossed his arms. "You're such a wimp, Sebastian. Perhaps I made the wrong decision by choosing you. At least Claude is there to protect his lover."

Sebastian chortled, gave Claude a short and knowing nod and closed the door behind him. They could hear Ciel calling Sebastian an idiot and a sissy until the two turned the corner to the grand stairs.

"Claude?"

His weak voice made the older male start forward. He stood by Alois's bed within seconds, sinking down on his knee and cupping the pale cheek with his warm hand.

"Is something wrong, baby?" His golden eyes worried.

Alois smiled. That worry was for him. For his wellbeing. For his sake. Shy from Ciel, nobody he loved had ever been that worried about him and the burden of it weighed down on him like a warm and clammy blanket. He wanted to roll himself in it and have it keep him nice and toasty for the rest of his life. He only noticed that he was crying when Claude wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Are you still in pain?"

The blonde shook his head, swallowing audibly. Three words kept going around in his head but he was afraid to speak them, afraid that it would drive the warmth away.

"Then why are you crying, baby? Did I do something wrong?"

"God no," Alois choked, placing his hands over Claude's and shaking his hand frantically. "You have done nothing but be good to me."

Claude smiled relieved, leaned in and kissed the ajar lips. "What is it then? What is it you want to tell me but which you try to keep in at all costs?"

"I love you, Claude," Alois whispered after another moment of silence.

The older male inhaled sharply, held it for a moment and let it escape his lips in a sigh.

"I am sorry," Alois peeped. "I did not mean to offend you, and look what Ciel did to your work," Alois started to gather the papers and tried to put them back into its correct order. "He made such a mess of everything. I know he cares about me, but he didn't have to try and kill me. I will have a word with him about this today. He should've acted more careful around your precious work and…" Alois stopped talking when Claude took his trembling hands in his. Alois tilted his head and sniffled. Claude just smiled, bend down and placed his lips against the blonde's.

"Me too, Alois – me too," he whispered before placing a soft peck on the quivering lips.

Even if he didn't say the actual words out loud, the confession was there and it made Alois smile. He threw his arms around Claude's neck and clung to his lover. He felt the strong arms wrap themselves around his fragile body and felt completely safe.

"I have to run an errand. I will give you some painkillers so you can sleep. Also, I will lock the door from the outside so nobody can get in. I will give the spare key to Ciel, so that if something is wrong, he can get in."

"Where are you going?"

"Business related stuff, it would only bore you if I told you. Do you promise to go to sleep."

"Only if you ask Ciel to sit with me."

"Fine," Claude rolled his eyes. "When he kills you, don't tell me I didn't try to protect you from it."

"How? By giving him the only other key left to my room?" Alois quipped sarcastically.

Claude chortled. "True. Now," he reached for the nightstand. "Hold out your hand."

Alois opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Snorting, Claude placed the two pills on the tongue and helped Alois to a drink of water. After, he tucked him in, told him to stay in bed and not to let anybody else in. Grunting, he complied to the long kiss Alois demanded and straightened his back after.

"I won't be long. Be a good boy," Claude told him in a stern tone of voice.

"The best," Alois chirped, blowing a kiss Claude's way. He reached out and pretended to grasp out of the air, which made the blonde squeal with excitement. When the door closed and Alois heard the lock turn, he jolted up in the bed.

"Claude!"

The door was unlocked and the raven haired male opened it quickly.

"Something wrong?" His eyes instantly scanning the room for intruders that might have climbed in through the window. Which was ridiculous since they were on the third floor.

Alois shook his head, his eyes big with anxiety.

"You will come back to me, won't you?"

Claude sighed, leaped forward and sank down on the edge of the bed. Cupping a cool cheek with his warm hand, he gazed deep into the icy blue eyes.

"I will always come back – I promise."

Alois nodded satisfied, stole another kiss and lay down with a relieved sigh. Claude tucked him in again and bend down to press a kiss on top of the blonde locks.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Alois asked, his voice already thick with sleep from the strong painkillers he just took.

Claude briefly checked his pocket watch. He still had twenty minutes until he had to be at the café where he was supposed to meet Sebastian and Joker.

"Please?" Alois murmured, gazing up at him through lidded eyes.

"Alright," Claude complied, brushing a blonde lock from Alois's cheek. "I'll stay with you."

Alois closed his eyes, murmured he loved Claude over and over until he fell asleep after three minutes. Claude leaned down to softly kiss his cheek, and whispered the three words Alois wanted to hear but which he couldn't tell him when he was awake. After, he stood, tiptoed out of the room and locked it.

* * *

Ciel played with his food, pushing his eggs around his plate with his fork. Joker had left with Sebastian for some mysterious errand and Beast was busy getting the bar ready for the night rush. Jumbo was already tanking vodka opposite of him and the triplets were whispering amongst themselves. Even Lizzy took off with Finny, telling the young blonde she would make him even prettier, and Grell felt obligated to join her, claiming he needed a new layer of nail polish. William, the gardener wasn't much company either as he sipped his coffee and read a book on how to keep lilac trees.

"Phantomhive."

Ciel jolted in his seat and turned. Claude descended down the three steps into the bar and walked to the breakfast table.

"Here," he placed a key next to Ciel's plate. The navy haired teenager frowned at it and snapped his head up to Claude after.

"What is this?"

"The key to my room. Alois is in there, resting. He wanted me to ask you to sit with him while I go and run an errand."

"Oh," Ciel said, mashing his brows together. "You're in on this mysterious errand as well?"

"I am."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a mystery if I told you, now would it?" Claude told him, a tiny smile breaking his stoic expression.

"I suppose not," Ciel admitted.

"Make sure nobody else enters his room," Claude told him before he told Beast, Jumbo and William that he would be back in two hours and left the bar. Ciel stood, walked to the bar and asked Beast for a bottle of champagne. After, he jogged up to Claude's room, unlocked and locked it again once he was inside. Alois was sprawled over the bed, sleeping peacefully. Ciel smiled, caressed his cheek and sank down next to him.

"I'm really glad you are ok," he told the sleeping blonde. He uncorked the bottle, put it against his lips and drank a bit. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You would've turned into a nagging old wimp," Alois murmured. Ciel chuckled, put the bottle down and lay down next to the blonde. Alois wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck.

"Better a nagging old wimp than a sagging old maid I am turning into now that you're still around."

"Hush," Alois chuckled. "Now shut up and try to get some sleep."

"Sleep tight, my sweet Alois."

"You too, my darling Ciel."

* * *

So - I hope it was worth the wait. It is really a building chapter. Poor Alois baby, all battered and crying. My heart went out for the poor thing. But, Claude was there, being chivalrous and sweet and GAH, I love Claude.

My inspiration for most of this chapter came from one of my favorite scenes (possibly my favorite) from the Kuro anime, from the OVA Spider's Intention - good sweet Lord, if that doesn't proof Claude does care for Alois, I don't know what does. I seriously do not understand why people love to make Claude the bastard in their fans, he is such a deep character. If you look beyond the stoic bastard, you see so much more. Or, is that just me, acting weird and philosophical?

Well, my sweet hummingbirds, review. If I get reviews to my hearts' content, I'll make sure to have this updated by the end of this week. MM will probably be updated pretty soon as well, that story seriously won't leave me alone!


	13. Greed

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

People, forgive me... I will tell you all the right words if you will forgive me.

I know, I have been promising to upload this story for weeks now, but I have to be honest with you. Inspiration just wouldn't come, at all. I suppose I was too caught up with MM and Debt that I never seemed to grasp the right words for this story. Shy from the other stories, I have been busying myself with a new addiction: cosplaying. Yes, soon enough, I will cosplay William T Spears, and when my costume arrives, Claude Faustus. (I already found myself a Grell, woohoo! One of my dear readers and now friends from Belgium has given me the honor of becoming my Grell. But, still looking for an Alois to fanservice with hahaha.. so, if there are any volunteers, applying can be done through whatever channel you want; FF, deviant, facebook, tumblr)

So, to get back to the story. It wasn't until this afternoon that I forced myself to sit down and read the first 1000 words I had already written on this chapter. After that, words came and it became a fairly long chapter.

I would like to thank everybody who requested me to update this. It means a lot that people missed this story and this is dedicated in their honor!

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Elegantly and careful not to touch commoners, Claude moved himself through the marketers, beggars and shopping housewives. The way to le Bistro was long and busy, especially on days where the cooks threw away last weeks' remainders. He checked his pocket watch and sighed irritated when it was already three minutes past eleven. He really hated being late.

Rounding the corner, he nearly bumped into a group of whores that eagerly tried to hook their claws in the handsome male in the luxurious suit, but Claude brushed them off with a stoic look and an arctic no thank you, I am spoken for. The two enormous employees who stood at the doorstep of the café to keep the riff-raff out gave Claude a quick look up and down and one jerk of the head gave him permission to enter.

Sebastian and Joker each sat behind a cup of steaming espresso and snapping his fingers at the tender, Claude ordered one for himself while sitting down.

"How decent of you to feel inclined to show up," Sebastian spoke sarcastically while clicking his pocket watch shut.

"I had other business that needed tending to, so shut it," Claude snapped back as he picked up the tiny porcelain milk jug and under the disapproving gaze of Sebastian, dumped the cold dairy in his drink.

"Barbarian," Sebastian murmured while sipping his own coffee. Claude ignored him and added three scoops full of sugar to the milky concoction. Joker sat back a little, feeling the irritated atmosphere between the two.

Neither spoke a word as they drank their coffee. When the waiter came around to bring them the breakfast order Sebastian had placed before Claude walked in, Joker leaned forward and cleared his throat over his French toast.

"What is exactly the reason of this secret rendez-vous? I mean, not to offend you or anything but I still have tons of work to do, placing orders for alcohol, glasses and food, especially with the Midsummer auction just around the corner and-"

Claude slammed his cup down, unintentionally forcing an apologize from Joker's lips before rendering him silent with a raise of the hand, palm out. Sebastian gently placed his cup on the saucer, laced his hands together and placed his chin on it.

"We have a favor to ask of you, Joker, and we must pressure you to be discreet about it."

"Alright," he peeped, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Which means, you mustn't talk to anyone about this, not even Ciel and especially not Red."

"I know the meaning of discretion, Sebastian," Joker snorted. "Just get to the point."

Sebastian angled his head and looked the ginger haired male in his amethyst eyes. "As you just mentioned, the Midsummer auction is dawning…"

"Yes."

"…And we all know what that means," Claude spoke calmly, staring long and hard at his food before turning his gaze to Joker. "The new products will be up for sale."

"Yes – I know that perfectly fine, thank you. I've been working at the Circus long before you two showed up. I am betting this has something to do with Ciel and Alois."

"It does," Claude confirmed.

"We don't want them to be auctioned like…" Sebastian perched his lips and thought of a word that wasn't too denigrating. "Merchandise."

"Sex slave for an undetermined amount of time, you mean," Joker corrected him. "Depending on the amount of money the buyer is willing to pay and Red's mood."

"That too," Sebastian said, feeling anger boil in his body when he thought of anyone other than him touching Ciel's cheek or kissing his lips. It was enough to tick him off and the other customers were rendered silent with shock when he wiped his cup off the table. It crashed against the windowsill and the broken porcelain pieces fell onto the floor, wobbling a little from the aftershock.

"Easy there," Joker laughed awkwardly and swallowed nervously after. "I didn't mean anything by it. I know Ciel and Alois are precious to you two."

"Talk about discretion," Claude punned annoyed. "With that little stunt you drew the attention of the entire plebs. Congratulations."

"Shut up," Sebastian grunted, soothingly rubbing his temples. He inhaled deep, sighed and to channel his anger in a different manner, he clenched his fists so hard his nails dug into the palms of his hands.

"I assume this meeting is about some plan you two have cooked up to keep Ciel and Alois from being auctioned?" Joker tried carefully, shifting in his seat and leaning a little further to the right to avoid another dish tantrum of Sebastian's. The crimson eyes looked up and met the golden ones of Claude.

"No," Claude told Joker. "This is a plan to get them out of that place, for good."

Joker hummed and nodded. "Sounds good to me, so," he hunched over, placed his elbows on the table and lowered his voice to minimum. "What's that plan?"

Sebastian and Claude exchanged a look over the table before their eyes glide to Joker.

"We want you to look after them for us. Make sure they are safe and that she can never find them," Sebastian told him calmly.

Joker frowned his brows. "What do you mean by that?" He gazed from Sebastian to Claude and back. "You guys are there to keep them safe, right?"

When it remained silent, Joker asked them again, this time, his voice a little more anxious and desperate to get the answer he wanted to hear. Sebastian turned his gaze to his food and sighed when Joker repeated his question once more, his intonation now persistent and suspicious.

"It is possible," Claude began. "That we might not be around…"

"What?!" Joker spat, once again drawing the attention of the other clientele in the shop. He smiled awkwardly, apologized with a gesture of the hand and repeated his outburst in a softer tone of voice.

"Alright," Sebastian shoved his chair closer to the ginger haired male. "This is what's going to happen, so listen closely because I will only tell you this once."

* * *

"Do you suppose Sebastian is a good man?"

Alois rolled his head to the left and examined the profile of his best friend. Ciel was staring up at the eggshell white ceiling, his brows frowned into a thoughtful and serious expression making his usually bright blue eye seem almost a deep shade of sapphire.

"I don't know," Alois sighed and winched and yelped softly when he rolled onto his stomach. "He does seem to want to keep you from harm. Nobody has ever really done that before."

Ciel inhaled, held his breath for a moment and exhaled with a sigh. "But does that automatically mean he is a good man?" He questioned again. He relaxed his brows for a second before mashing them together again. "Doesn't that make him a possessive bastard who wants to keep me all to himself as well?"

"I don't see the difference," Alois chirped while playing with a tuft of one of the expensive satin pillows. "He wants to keep you to himself and doesn't want to put you out for money. If that doesn't have the makings of a good man, I don't know what does."

Ciel rolled his eye and chortled softly. "Some theory," he huffed and pinned his bottom lip between his teeth after. "It actually makes him a little like every other owner we had, shy from exploiting me sexually for money."

"Well," with effort, Alois propped himself up and bend over Ciel. His fingers reached for the champagne that stood on the nightstand and curled around the bottleneck. "It depends what your definition of a good man is," he continued while sitting back and taking a sip of alcohol to suppress the stinging pain that shot through his body. "I still think he's a bastard for what he did to you when we first arrived here…"

"Oh, you mean that time he raped me and you just stood there and did nothing but jerk off," Ciel retorted, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Alois hissed, rolled his eyes and took another gulp. "Let's not go there," he murmured ashamed and offered Ciel the bottle with a guilt written expression. An expression that was fairly unfamiliar and ugly on his handsome face. "But I think he has redeemed himself from that day. Everything he has done, has been in your best interest."

Ciel propped up on his elbows and took the bottle. "Such mild words. I seem to remember that Sebastian's good intentions with me are what have gotten you in this state," he said before putting the champagne to his lips and taking a drink.

"I looked a certain death in the eye, and it was grey and scarred. I refuse to think negatives thoughts henceforth. Life's too short and precious to waste it on arguing and hating. Carpe diem."

Ciel stared at him for a moment, his eye wide with shock. "Shut up," he snorted after and gave his friend a gentle shove. "This peace-loving attitude scares me. It doesn't suit you at all, in fact, it makes you very repugnant."

Alois shrugged and muttered he did not care. Judging by the expression on his face, he was lying through his teeth. Ciel grinned and licked his lips.

"Frankly, it makes you look very ugly."

"Shut up!" Alois screeched and hit his laughing friend with a pillow. Ciel raised his hands in defense and fruitlessly tried to dodge the blows. Ignoring his pain, the blonde climbed on top of the navy haired male, straddled his hips and kept hitting him over the head.

"Take that back!" He said in a faked offended manner.

"Never!"

They struggled a little longer, Ciel doing his utmost best not to hurt the blonde in anyway. After that, Alois sat back on his legs and both panted until they caught their breath.

"Why do you want to know what I think of Sebastian?" Alois asked after several moments of silence. Ciel put his hands behind his head and rolled his eye up to meet the pale blue ones.

"I need to know if he's worthy enough to…" He stopped and swallowed. Alois mashed his brows together and angled his head to the right.

"To what, Ciel?"

"To leave you behind," he whispered, incredulity in his voice, as if he wasn't sure he had really said those words out loud. He wrinkled his nose after, like every syllable had left a bad taste in his mouth.

Alois cupped his own chin and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "That explains it all. You would have to meet quite the man to leave someone as amazing as me behind."

"I'm serious," Ciel said. "We've been together since forever. I can't let you behind for just anybody."

Alois breathed a smile and leaned on Ciel's chest. "I know that you're serious. You have that stupid stern frown that will give you thinking wrinkles if you don't watch out. There are some questions you'd have to ask yourself before leaving with Sebastian."

"Which are?"

"Are you sure you want to be with him?"

Ciel didn't need long to think about that. "Yes," he said resolute.

"Do you think he will take care of you?"

"He said he would, and strangely enough, I think I can trust him to keep his word."

Alois sniffed condescending but bit his tongue. "Lastly," he now raised a third finger. "Do you love him?"

At this, the navy haired male blinked at him. His lips started to form words but he couldn't produce any real sound. "I think I do," he finally whispered and rolled his eye to the open bathroom door to avoid Alois's glare. "I'm not really sure what love is," he admitted with a sorrowful frown. "Besides, not before long I hated his guts for raping me like that."

"Yeah," Alois said and snorted to suppress a chuckle. "He nearly raped you to death."

"Shut up," Ciel grumbled a little annoyed, but laughed after. It soon ceased and his frown was right back in place. "How can I be sure that I'm not going away with him to get some security and to get away from this place."

"Would that be so wrong?" Alois shrugged. "We've been through enough to want those things. If he can give them to you, he would be right person for you."

Ciel's eye darkened and he shook his head. "I couldn't do that to him. If I don't love him, I could not take advantage of his generosity. He has already lost someone he loved very much, I cannot use that gullible side of his to my own benefit. I couldn't hurt him like that."

Alois eyed him with a strange expression. Ciel lifted an eyebrow at it and recoiled when a wide smile broke across the blonde's face.

"That looks scary," he retorted with a smirk. Alois ignored him and bounced up and down on the navy haired male's groin, pointing at him.

"You are so in-love with him," the blonde chirped.

Ciel's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" He mused out loud. "How can you tell?"

"You care about his feelings. You don't want to hurt him and you care enough about him to remember pointless details from his past."

"Pointless?" Ciel snorted. "His former lover killed himself, you know," he informed him and crossed his arms with a judgmental look in his eye. "I think that doesn't class as pointless. It makes him vulnerable and probably an easy target. And I don't want him to think I am using him for my own objections."

"Love," was all Alois said and mouthed it again while tracing a heart shape in the air with his fingers. "I never knew I would live to see this day. You and me both, finally finding the person of our dreams," he mused.

"Ugh, stop acting like a hopeless romantic. It's disgusting," Ciel snubbed. "Besides, I can't be in love with him. It would be irrational. I've only known him for little over a week."

"Love isn't rational," Alois chirped in a singsong voice. "Aren't you familiar with the concept love-at-first-sight? It's not that uncommon, you know?"

"It is to me," Ciel mused. "I'm not familiar with love as a concept or an emotion. I haven't really felt it anymore since my parents died."

Alois twitched. "Geez, stop smothering me with your unconditional love," he grumbled with a pout.

Ciel laughed, sat up and grabbed Alois's bum. "You know what I mean, love," he said and nudged the blonde's neck with the tip of his nose. "I have been passionately in love with you from the moment I saw you. You just never returned my affection," he joked in an apologetic manner.

Alois huffed, crossed his arms and tilted his head back. "You're just saying that so I won't be mad at you."

"That's correct," Ciel confirmed and laughed at the wide-eyed shock on Alois's face.

"That's cruel, you useless ass," Alois declared and grabbed a pillow to once again whack the navy haired male over the head. Laughing, Ciel tried to dodge the cushion again. After a minute, he grabbed the blonde's hips and as cautiously as possible, he rolled over, pinning Alois beneath him. Still snickering, they caught their breaths. Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and plucked at the hairs in the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't see love as a concept. It happens, and there is nothing wrong with it. You cannot pick the person you fall in love with and regarding to our past, it's probably for the best Sebastian is who he is. He should be able to handle and understand you."

"Yeah," Ciel confirmed between wheezing breaths. His eye found Alois's. "I'm sure going to miss you."

"Who knows," Alois shrugged. "Perhaps I can get Claude to put up with your stupid shenanigans and we might come along with you."

Ciel drew a face and made Alois chuckle. "I expect he would since he's already a very resilient man who is obviously insane enough to put up with you."

Alois faked a pout, drew Ciel down and embraced him tight. "No matter how things will turn out and what will happen, I will always be there if you need me. You know that, right?"

"Sure," Ciel said. "That fake big-brother-who-needs-to-protect-me complex. A concept that was forced down my throat but I have yet to witness," he joked.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm serious."

"No you're not. You can't ever be serious, but that's what I like about you."

Alois chuckled, knowing full well Ciel was right. Yet, he contradicted him anyway by saying he would always protect him. This time, the navy haired male failed to argue him on it. He rolled off him and each was now left staring at the ceiling. After moments of silence, Ciel felt Alois's fingers lace with his own. He held onto his hand, realizing that soon, he might have to let go of the only secure thing he had known in his life these gone-by years. He swallowed audibly, fought back a tear and laughed at a memory Alois suddenly recalled.

* * *

Joker kept shaking his head and running his hands through his bangs. "You cannot be serious about this. It's a ridiculous plan and you cannot be serious to go through with it. I won't, I won't do it. I cannot do that to them," he looked up and snapped an accusing finger at Sebastian and Claude. "You cannot do that to them… or to me!"

"Yes, because in everything we do, we consider _your _feelings," Sebastian snorted. "Look Joker, if there had been another way, don't you think we wouldn't do things differently?"

"I cannot keep this from them," the ginger male continued as if Sebastian hadn't said anything at all. "They would never forgive me if they found out I knew and I didn't tell them."

Claude groaned annoyed and rolled his eyes to Sebastian. "You see what happens when you want to get that idiot involved. I'm sure he won't be able to keep his mouth shut."

Sebastian raised a hand, palm out to silence Claude. "Joker," he said. His voice was persuasive enough to make Joker turn his amethyst eyes his way. "Please. We need to be sure that you will look after them and that you won't tell them. I cannot say it with certainty but they might interfere if they knew."

"You damn right, they will," Joker huffed. "I'm not even sure I can promise you that I won't interfere, or any of the other employees for that matter."

Sebastian breathed a smile and dragged a hand through his hair. "Please. If you won't do it for Claude or me, do it for Ciel. For the future of the others."

The ginger male bit his lip and looked from one to the other. "You are really sure there is no other way? Maybe if we conceptualize the entire thing between the three of us, we can come up with something better."

"Sure," Claude snorted while rolling his eyes and sitting back with crossed arms. "Because that was exactly what we lacked in our plotting, a bar tender who's dream is to become a ringmaster of his own circus. That we did not think of that sooner," he mocked and smacked his forehead.

"Shut up, Claude," Sebastian grumbled and turned his attention back to Joker. "Long before Ciel and Alois arrived at the Circus, Claude and I have been planning our escape and have reviewed and calculated every option. This is our best shot."

Joker chewed his lip and let his eyes wonder from one to the other. "You really mean to go through with it?"

"Yes," the two raven haired males answered in union.

Joker sighed, hung his head and nodded slowly. "Alright. I will cooperate," he whispered restrained. "And I promise I won't tell anyone," he added to satisfy the two males. Sebastian sighed relieved and thanked him. Claude kept himself from showing any appreciation and called the waiter.

"Why the hurry? Let's have a drink," Sebastian said.

Claude pulled his wallet, took some billets and put them on the table. "I still have something to do before I go back to work. Here," he put some extra cash down. "Have a drink on me," he said while putting his wallet back in the inside pocket of his grey suit jacket. His eyes darted to the ginger male that was sitting hunched over, his cheek propped up against his knuckles and his eyes thought- and sorrowful. His body jerked and his amethyst eyes were wide with shock when they looked from the hand Claude had placed on his shoulder to his golden eyes.

"Thank you," Claude murmured before walking out.

* * *

Alois was staring at the ceiling, going over everything he and Ciel had talked about, all the things they had endured together and the thought of seeing him leave with another. In the bathroom, the water was running while Ciel was getting himself ready to go down and get to work. When another noise broke that of the tranquil clattering sound the water made as it hit the porcelain bowl, Alois propped up on his elbows. The doorknob turned and a wide smile broke across his lips.

"Claude!"

He wanted to jolt out of bed and run up to him. He wanted to jump up against him, wrap his legs around the older male's waist and kiss him, but all his intentions were prohibited by the stabbing pain of his cuts. A ghost of an endearing smile fleetingly crossed Claude's lips when he walked to the blonde's side and sank down on the mattress.

"That took you long enough," Alois said, his eyes drooping to the package the male had under his arm. It was big and wrapped up in brown paper. "What's that?"

"You'll see soon enough," Claude said mysteriously and placed a kiss on Alois's forehead. After that, he raised his head to the snorting sound Ciel made from the bathroom door. His semi warm expression fled and was replaced by his normal stoic one.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Not here, obviously," Claude retorted while standing and turning a little so that the package was out of the reach of Alois's greedy fingers. "You can leave now."

"You're most welcome," Ciel quipped while fumbling up the towel he had used and throwing it in a corner of the room. Under the arctic glare of Claude, he walked to the door, blew Alois a kiss and walked out.

"Is it a present? For me?" Alois chirped, completely ignoring the cold attitude Claude had taken with his friend and solely focusing on the brown wrapping. The older male nodded, told Alois to sit up and after he did, he placed it in the blonde's lap. Not thanking him, he eagerly tore the paper away and squealed excited.

"Oh Claude," he held up the red satin robe. "It's beautiful."

Claude smiled satisfied. "The fabric is of the highest quality satin. I figured it wouldn't hurt your wounds so much."

Alois tilted his head, smiled and crawled over. Sitting in his lap, he snaked his arms around the warm torso of the older male and tipped his head back. "Thank you," he breathed against Claude's lips and reached out his neck to kiss him.

Before Claude gave in to the prodding and teasing tongue of the blonde, he pulled away and pressed his forehead against Alois's. "Try it on. I want to know if it looks as good as I had imagined."

"Probably even better," Alois grinned and with help from Claude, he stood. When it proved to be too much effort to undress himself, Claude did it for him and Alois sighed delighted when he felt the cool and soft fabric of the kimono caress the bare skin of his back.

"It's perfect," he purred while tying the belt and turning to Claude. The older male was staring at him, his lips parted and his eyes eagerly undressing and devouring him. Alois grinned proud, tipped his head back and shoveled one foot forward, exposing his bare leg. "You like it?"

Claude slowly rose to his feet, wavering between pressing Alois against the wall and fucking him or throwing him on the bed and do the same. His golden eyes were filled with animalistic lust and the intensity of his gaze made Alois gasp for breath. Claude licked his lips, and it made Alois groan and writhe with longing.

"I'm not sure if I can be held accountable for what I'm going to do next," Claude growled low. With every step the older male took forward, Alois took one backwards until his back hit the wall. He yelped involuntarily when Claude placed one hand next to his head and wrapped the other around his waist. He bend down and made the blonde moan when he traced his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"I don't want to hurt you," Claude told his lips. "But I might not be able to hold back when you look," his golden eyes drooped and he sucked his lip between his teeth and moaned. "When you look like you do."

Alois shook his head and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck. "I don't want you to hold back, please," he looped one leg around Claude. The older male automatically took a hold of the blonde's ass and lifted him in the air so that Alois could also wrap his other leg around his waist for support.

"Are you sure?" Claude asked, grazing his lips over the blonde's cheek. "It might rupture your wounds," he breathed in Alois's ear and traced the funnel of it with his tongue.

Alois groaned and moaned out loud when Claude thrusted his erection against Alois's. "I don't fucking care," the blonde breathed needy and clawed at the male's back. "I want you inside me, now!"

Claude tipped his head back and gazed down in the pale blue eyes. Alois flashed him an arrogant and comforting smile. Claude returned it, shook his head and bend down. "Suit yourself," he said before crashing their lips together and invading Alois's mouth with his tongue.

Alois arched his back into him and moved his hips so that his dick poked against Claude's abs and his ass rubbed against the older man's dick. He moaned when the lips left his and began sucking on the skin of his neck.

"Forget fucking foreplay. Now, Claude," he growled low and lustful. Claude felt his dick twitch at the request but ignored it. With the blonde looped around him, he walked to the bed and put him down. Alois frowned and was about to argue when Claude bluntly told him to shut up, turn around and take a hold of one of the wooden poles of the four poster. Alois pouted but did as asked.

Claude bend over him, pushed his blonde locks out of the way and kissed his neck. To shut Alois up, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and told him to suck. The blonde suckled on the digits and eagerly twirled his tongue around them, coating them with saliva. Claude gently pulled them out, stood back and tugged the kimono to one side, exposing the younger male's ass.

Alois bit his lip and moaned when he felt the wet fingers trail down his back.

"Spread your legs," Claude commanded and Alois complied. He felt the saliva coated fingers slip between his ass and he hissed lustfully when Claude twirled the tips around his hole.

"Please," the blonde moaned and stood on his toes, lifting his ass a little further into the air. Claude chuckled sinister.

"Patience," he whispered and provoked a grunt from the male when he pushed his digits in and rotated them. Pulling them out got him a disgruntled growl. He repeated the teasing move for a couple of time before he made Alois scream out when he forcefully thrusted his fingers in, pulled them out and plunged back in again.

"F-Fuck… Claude," Alois's nails scratched over the wood of the pole and his body shocked at the increasing tempo in which the fingers worked him. "_FUCK_!" He cried when the free hand of the older male reached around and jerked him off in the same pace.

"Dripping wet," Claude mused out loud while he pulled his hand back and licked the precum off his fingers. "Just the way I like it," he said with a dark chuckle. "Don't come yet, we haven't even started yet," and after those words, Alois screamed when Claude pulled his fingers out and replaced them by his dick in one swift move.

"Fuck… fuck… Claude… nah-ah…" Alois threw his head in his neck and moaned hard. Claude bend down, wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled his slender body against his chest. One hand held onto Alois's stomach, possessively pressing him against his chest and the other grabbed the blonde's right leg and lifted it into the air.

Alois wrapped his arm around Claude's neck and angled his head so he could look him in the eye while he fucked him. In the current position, his dick seemed to go deeper and hit his prostate with every thrust. Soon, Alois cried out that he was going to come. Claude's golden eyes drooped and an accomplished grin curled his lips when he saw the blonde come, spurting semen onto the blankets and floor. Alois groaned, forced Claude to look at him and reached out his neck to kiss him. After couple of more forceful thrusts, Claude groaned against the blonde's lips while he came inside Alois and filled him with warm sperm.

Pulling away, Claude pressed his forehead against Alois's and growled satisfied when he felt his semen trickling out of the ass and down his shaft. His eyes met the blue ones.

"Are you ok?"

"More than that?" Alois purred, nudged Claude's neck with his nose.

"Are you in pain?"

"Very much."

Claude's body jerked and he instantly wanted to pull back. Alois barked at him to stop.

"But… I hurt you."

"I don't care. It's pleasurable pain. Just a little longer."

Claude grunted but complied to his wishes. To ease the pain, he pressed soft and suckling kisses on the blonde's neck and whispered comforting words. When the pain became unbearable, Claude cautiously pulled out of him, picked Alois up and placed him on the bed.

"Will you stay with me?" Alois asked and yawned immediately after.

Claude had been rearranging his clothing and was planning to go down to see if Sebastian and Joker had gotten back already and do some work, but the soft whisper forced him to shed himself off his clothing and climb into bed with the blonde. Alois snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Claude watched his own fingers drag through the blonde locks that were sprawled over his chest and at that moment, he realized how much he would miss him. He closed his eyes and for the first time in months, he slept within five minutes.

* * *

SMUT! Woohoo! Ah, I needed that, some good old Alois/Claude fuck. I missed that haha.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I wasn't even going to add the last scene but I felt like I needed to make up for not updating this story in I don't know how long. I hope you'll still review, even if it isn't the best of chapters and I promise to not take this long again to update the next chapter to this precious little story.

Don't forget to review this, and the new chapter for Indebted!


	14. Act 07

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

What's this? What's this? Yes, my sweet bizarre dolls, it is not a dream, nor a nightmare. I updated TCM.. woohoo (slight happpy dance)

Ok, has it been too long? Indubitably! Would I reckon that I am sorry for the long wait? No.. because all in all, I don't think I could've written a chapter of this calibre had I forced myself to update. However, I do regret that you all were looking forward to it and that it took me two months to write this.

Life has been messed; in a good and a bad way. My new relationship, injuries, hospital visits, work.. it has been hectic. Now that I set cruise for somewhat less troubled waters, I hope to finish both TCM and MM this weekend. It is no promise, I am not good with those as of late, but it is a guarantee that I am working on both stories.

So, without further ado, I give you; the Circus..

Enjoy!

* * *

Ciel cupped his cheek in his left hand while he dragged his forefinger over the rim of his cup. It had been hours since Sebastian had gone on his mystery errand and he was bored out of his mind. The other employees were busy preparing for some sort of an event he had no knowledge of and didn't have time to come and talk to him, or even to explain what this so-called auction was about. When he had asked the gardener, William, in passing, the tall and dark haired male had turned to him and while adjusting his glasses a couple of times, he replied in a most annoyed tone of voice.

"I have no time to educate the newcomers. The roses won't prune themselves. Find that vermin Michaelis, I am sure he will be more than happy to explain it to his new protégé." And before Ciel could tell him Sebastian wasn't around, the male had walked off again without sparing him another dirty look.

"What's up his ass," Ciel cursed under his breath, and even if it had been a rhetorical question, Grell, who seemed to popped up out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of the younger male, answered it for him.

"William is too much of a top to ever have something up his gorgeous firm ass," he sighed and nearly swooned while he watched the gardener walk out the back door.

Ciel cringed and shook his head. "I really did not need to know that," he muttered before turning on his heels and taking one step back towards the bar.

"Yes, you seem to be the only one around here who is privileged enough to spread around his private business in public," Grell punned. Ciel stopped dead in his track, swept around and stared daggers at the flamboyant redhead who was gazing dully at his polished nails.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel hissed. Grell arched a surprised eyebrow, chuckled amused and slid over and leaned heavy on the fragile young male.

"I think we both know perfect well what I mean," he continued and poked Ciel's chest. "You and darling Sebastian doing the ding-dong on the main stairs for everybody in this godforsaken joint to behold, marvel and jerk off over. Not only did you secured a rapidly growing clientele list, you robbed every girl in here of the chance to dance the night away with the handsome Michaelis, if you know what I mean."

Ciel scrutinized him for a moment, mashing his brows together while he tried to think of a witty, if not snarky reply. Gnashing his teeth, he couldn't decide if he should either tell Grell to go screw himself or to just make a mute and dramatic exit. Deciding against both, he opened his mouth and snapped the first thing that came to mind. "Regardless of my presence, Sebastian wouldn't even screw you if you were the last queer on earth."

Grell dropped his jaw and made an insulted noise while slapping his hand over his heart, feigning pain. Quickly after, a sly smirk curled his lips and he winked at the navy haired male, something Ciel had not expected after his rude insult.

"That is right," Grell agreed. "That's why I set my sights on dear William… always have," he sighed, his electrifying green eyes wandering to the door William disappeared through moments ago. Ciel tilted his head, gazed up at the dreamily expression of the tall redhead and breathed a smile.

"You are very fond of him, aren't you?"

Grell inhaled and deep breath, let it go in a longing sigh and nodded almost imperceptibly. "If it was not for him, I wouldn't have lasted in this hellhole," he confessed and directed a well meant smile towards the smaller male. Ciel's eyes widened instantly.

"Are you guys… together?" He asked, lowering his voice. For a moment, all Grell could was stare blankly at the navy haired man before he bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh please, spare me. Your gullible ignorance is almost endearing," he cackled and made a hand gesture. "Together. With William? That is rich! Oh dear me, no boy, he hates my guts, isn't that obvious by the way he always tries to hurt me with his pruning pole."

Ciel set his jaw and clenched his fists alongside his shaking body. "Than what was with the shimmering eyes and the lovesick sigh?!"

"A girl can dream, right?" Grell chirped before winking, blowing him a kiss and skipping off, calling William's name in his own flamboyant and annoying manner. Ciel sighed, shook his head and muttered _idiot_ under his breath while he turned on his heels and stomped to the bar. Turning the corner, he was nearly knocked over by Jumbo whom was hauling two large vases filled with enormous flower arrangements up the three steps. The bulky bald man groaned a gruff apology before pushing past Ciel and making his way to the front door.

"No matter," he said, turned to the room and let his eyes wander the spacious bar. The usual colors had made way for a more festive arrangement of silver and white. The tables were covered with silk clothes and each were provided with a candle and a tiny vase with a single sterling rose. The color reminded him of Charles Grey's eyes and an involuntary cold shiver ran down his spine.

Beast, who had been busying herself with cleaning every single glass in the bar, looked up and smiled at him. "How do you like it?" She asked and gestured around the bar. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, right?" She joked with a saucy wink. "What's your poison?"

Ciel chuckled, walked over and sank down on one of the stools. "A scotch. Make it a double and spare me the ice cubes."

Beast nodded, shoved two glasses his way and pulled a bottle from the rack. "Troubled?"

Picking up his drink, Ciel sighed and stared at the golden liquid. "I think something is off with Sebastian, I just cannot put my finger on it."

Clinking their glasses, Beast leaned on the counter and jugged his drink back in one large gulp, hissed at the burning aftertaste and refilled it instantly. "I thought you two had made plans to elope together."

Ciel snapped his head up, his jaw dropping slowly while he stared at her, his eye wide in both fear and surprise. "H-How do you know that?"

"Come on, Ciel, everybody knows everything about each other in this mansion. Believe me, what goes on between these walls," she gestured around the room before slamming her drink back again. "It is no secret to any of the employees."

"You're not going to tell Madame Red, are you?" Ciel asked, his voice timid as he stared hopefully at the curly black head. Beast blinked, smirked sly and poured herself another drink.

"Relax, kid," she said and made a hand gesture. "I'm not going to tell Red anything, in fact, I know for sure nobody is going to tell her because like you and Sebastian, we all hate her stuck up and arrogant guts."

Ciel snickered, whispered a relieved _thank you_ and took a sip of his drink. Beast offered him a broad smile and said _you're welcome_ in the same soft tone and twirled her drink between her hands.

"So, you two really are going to do it?"

"I suppose," Ciel shrugged. "We have been talking about it."

"What about Alois?"

"He wants to stay with Claude," Ciel answered before throwing his drink back and slamming the glass down on the counter. "He might run off with Claude, but if it ever came to that, he wouldn't come with us."

Beast mashed her brows together and let Ciel refill his own glass. "How do you feel about that? I mean, you two have been together for a long time, right?"

Ciel's eye focused on the mildly swirling scotch in his glass and recalled memories of the first time he met Alois. He did not remember which patron abused them, but he did remember those pale blue eyes and his smile when he told him that they were going to be fine.

"He sort of became like a brother to me," Ciel began, and swallowed when he heard his voice hitch in his throat. "He always tried to take care of me, even if it was mostly the other way around, his intentions were honest and without question. I don't think I could've lasted this long if it had not been for him and his twisted way to see everything in a more positive light, no matter how dark and gruesome it is."

Beast nodded, twirling a curl around her forefinger. "It must be nice to have that kind of a security."

"It was," Ciel admitted with a small smile. "But, if he wishes to stay with Claude. If Claude can make him happy, I will gladly leave him in his care. I do not think highly of him, but I am sure that he will care for Alois. Atleast, I don't have any regrets if I should leave him behind in his care, because when I see how he looks at that cynical bastard; so, rejoiced and loving, it's almost nauseating."

"Look who's talking. You and Sebastian don't put any effort into hiding your disgusting little romance," Beast retorted with a wink. "I think a lot of the regular clientele have fond memories of the time you passionately consummated said romance on the grand stairs."

Ciel groaned and hung his head. "Please, don't remind me of that; it was humiliating."

"Didn't seem like you were very much humiliated at the time being," the bartender joked and chuckled animated at the dirty look the young male shot her. "Ok, I'll stop," she said, raising her hands. "That is, if you will help me carry these boxes to the other room."

Nodding, Ciel finished his drink and got up. "Those boxes?" He asked and pointed to a pile in the left corner of the room. Beast nodded, rounded the bar and took the top one. Trying to show off his more masculine side, Ciel struggled with carrying two boxes.

"It might be better if we carry one at the time. They're pretty heavy," Beast advised him. Ciel simply ignored it, past her and put all his focus on walking up the three steps without tripping over his own feet. While putting all his attention to walking and carrying the boxes, he forgot to look ahead while he crossed the room; it was only when he bumped into someone, that he was dragged out of his focus and nearly tumbled backwards. His balance was saved when that someone easily took the boxes off his hands. Sighing relieved, he looked up to thank his savior but his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the manic grin.

"Watch where you're going, little Robin," the Undertaker chirped, his tone of voice not half as dark as his expression. "You might trip and break one of those precious bones of yours."

* * *

Ciel was lost for words and all he could do was stare, his mouth moving without producing a sound.

"What is the matter, my pretty? Lost your tongue?" The silver haired male joked and laughed hysterically at his own pun. Ciel felt even more cold shivers run up and down his spine and he did not care to know why this man found this particular choice of words so amusing. When he finally regained himself enough to speak, he blurted out the first words that came to mind without thinking them through.

"S-Sebastian threw you o-out and told you to n-never come back," he stammered. Undertaker seemed only entertained but the company that blew in along with him, was less amused by the accusation.

"Sebastian is not the boss of this establishment. He has no say in who comes and who goes. Who is allowed entrance and who is denied."

Turning to the voice, Ciel met the uninterested glare of Madame Red. The woman crossed her arms and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the younger male. "Is that clear, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Beast, who was standing a few feet away, could see that the young male was about to give the boss a piece of his mind. Shaking her head wildly, she tried to draw his attention. When he finally turned his eye towards her, she kept mouthing no.

"Is that clear, Phantomhive?" Red repeated herself, a little more persistently this time.

"Yes," he managed to push out through gnashed teeth. Madame Red didn't even seem to pay any more attention to him as she took off her white fur coat and draped it over the box Beast was carrying.

"Shall we go to my office?" She suggested while taking off her gloves. The Undertaker nodded obediently, looked Ciel up and down with a perverted smirk and walked to the stairs. When Red bumped Ciel's shoulder in passing, he couldn't stand it anymore, even with Beast mouthing no over and over again.

Dropping the boxes, the loud crash caught Red's attention. She turned on the stairs and peered down on the navy haired male.

"Is there something the matter, Mister Phantomhive?"

"This is just wrong. You cannot do this," Ciel spoke.

"Speak up, will you. And turn around and look me in the eye while you're talking to me," Red lectured. The smug tone of voice she took while speaking to him, annoyed the already infuriated Ciel even more and spinning around on his feet, he glared daggers at the red head.

"This is wrong! Do you even know what that freak did to Alois," he screamed while snapping a hand at the Undertaker. "Can you even begin to understand the impact that fucked up idiot left on Alois with his freakish preferences. He cut him open for fuck's sake, where is your fucking humanity? This is not the way you're supposed to treat your employees!"

Red arched an uninterested eyebrow at the fuming male. "I would like to remind you, Ciel Phantomhive, that I am the boss and that I see to how my employees are treated. I keep you all fed and dressed. I offer you luxurious lodging. Do not for one second think that there are not thousands of other boys equally handsome who would kill to be given the chance you were granted by good breeding."

"Then go and give all those other boys a chance. I am fucking done here," Ciel spat, bravely defying his boss and standing up for the one person he knew would always stand up for him. "If this is the way you choose to treat your employees, I even have less of a desire to partake in any of this shit."

Slowly, she started to descended down the stairs, clenching her gloves in her left hand. "Last time I checked, I was the boss of the Circus, and as such, I do not wish back talk from any of my employees. Is that clear?" She threatened as she stood toe to toe with the navy haired male and gazed into his eye.

Ciel tilted his head to the right and smirked. "Yes, with the way you have been repeating yourself in what is probably a lack of better vocabulary, it became pretty obvious that you are the boss and treat your employees like slaves in your God-like delusion."

Red's eyes widened. "Why you miserable ingrate," she screamed while raising her hand and striking. Before her stroke fell, a hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her from smacking Ciel across the cheek. Snapping her head up, she looked directly into Sebastian's cold crimson eyes.

"Unhand me," she spat and tried to squirm her way out his grasp. Effortlessly, Sebastian pulled her close enough to shove his face into hers.

"Attempt to even lift a finger at him one more time, and I shall break every bone in your body," he spoke, his voice deadly calm. "Are we clear?"

Squinting her eyes at him, Red pressed her lips together for a moment. "How dare you take that tone with me, Sebastian."

"Are we clear, Angelina?" He spoke, ignoring her empty threats like Ciel had done. This time, Madame Red did not even bother to resort to physical violence. She simply pulled her wrist out of his grasp, rearranged the strains of hair that stuck out of her neat updo bun and turned on her heels without another word.

"What is he doing here?"

Red stopped dead in her trail at Sebastian's words. Turning her head, she tilted it and tried to gain back what was left of her authority over the two males. "He is here as my guest."

"Why?" Sebastian retorted harshly. "I thought I threw him out."

"Because," Red answered. "And that is all the explanation you need," she added before turning away from him and leading the Undertaker up the right wing. Sebastian's eyes followed them with suspicion until he was no longer able to see them. At that point, he turned his attention to Ciel and his fury melted away within seconds.

"Did she hurt you?"

"Not at all. She just got me mad. How could she allow that freak to even enter the premises again after what he did to Alois? He should be turned in."

Sebastian smiled at the obvious rage that drew Ciel's face and made him look more mature than usual. He stepped closer, bend down and stopped his pointless rant by cupping his chin and tilting his head back. Ciel's blue eye rolled up and stared in his crimson ones.

"What if he does something like that again to one of the others? What if he does it to me?"

Bending down, Sebastian placed his lips against Ciel's and whispered. "I would never let him get close enough to hurt you; I promise."

"How can you promise that when you're not always around," Ciel said, interrupting the sweet kiss Sebastian had planned to plant on his lips. Leaning back a little, the older male arched a thoughtful eyebrow at the navy haired male.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ciel mashed his brows together. "I think it is perfectly clear what I mean by that; where have you been this entire time? What if that creep had dragged me up the stairs and raped me while you were out."

Sebastian twitched, shook his head and chuckled. "That wouldn't happen, ever."

"But what if," Ciel repeated. "It's not that unlikely to happen; he took a fancy to me first."

"Because you're not that gullible and you would've screamed and kicked like a mule, alarming the entire staff of your despair. Jumbo wouldn't have the Undertaker drag you off anywhere, no matter what Red would say. His job is to protect the employees and he is very capable of executing his job requirements."

Ciel rolled his eyes and snorted. "You seem to have an answer for everything, don't you? Than tell me this; where were you this entire morning?"

Before Sebastian could come up with the white lie he had made up before leaving the mansion this morning, a voice interrupted him and answered for him.

"Red asked him to go along while I went to stock up for tonight," Joker lied through his teeth. "She thinks Sebastian and Claude are more aware of the particular needs of the clientele we are entertaining tonight."

Ciel looked at Joker for a moment before turning his eye back to Sebastian. "Is this true?"

"Come on, Ciel; why would I lie to you? What do I stand to gain from it?" Joker laughed and turned to Beast. "These boxes need to go to the other room?"

"Yeah," she replied and blushed when his fingers brushed hers when he easily took the heavy load of her hands. "Let me take that, it's too heavy for a lady," he said and added one of his most handsome smiles. Beast chewed on the inside of her cheek and tried not to squeal while he walked off, but before he disappeared into the other room, Ciel came up with a question that would poke holes into their story.

"If you went shopping, where are the groceries?"

Joker stopped in his track, looked over his shoulder and lied with the same ease. "We couldn't carry all those bottles by ourselves. They're delivering it by the end of this afternoon."

"Alright, but… ey, what are you doing?!"

Ciel's sentence was abruptly cut short when Sebastian picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. "You can take of the rest, right?" He asked Joker. When the ginger head just nodded, Sebastian walked up the flight of stairs to the left wing.

* * *

Entering Ciel and Alois their room, the raven haired male kicked the door shut, locked it and covered the distance between the entrance and the bed.

"Sebastian, you idiot… ah!" Ciel shrieked when he was tossed onto the bed. Gazing up, he growled low and snapped several insults at Sebastian. The older male just smiled, took off his cufflinks and unbuttoned his vest and shirt.

"Just shut up," he spoke, after which he bend down and put his hands down, his strong arms flanking Ciel's fragile body. They younger male wasn't done talking yet but his interrogation was cut off when Sebastian hungrily took possession of his lips and slipped his tongue between the parted lips. The warm muscle brushing against his made Ciel weak to the knees and he forgot everything he wanted to ask and just wrapped his arms around and legs around the impressive body, pulling him down between his legs and desperately pressing his own body against Sebastian's.

"Tell me we are going to get away from this place together," Ciel gasped between kisses. Sebastian broke away and placed his forehead against Ciel's.

"I am going to make sure you get away from here, for good," he panted, his eyes locking with Ciel's blue one. "You will walk out of here and never look back."

At the moment, Ciel didn't care to carefully read into his words and just clung to the older male, desperately kissing his lips and feeling his body. He pushed his hands under the white dress shirt, dragged his nails over the muscular shoulder blades and pushed the piece of clothing down. He let Sebastian undress him and kiss every inch of skin he uncovered. He hissed low and arched his back when Sebastian cupped his clad dick and let it slides between his fore- and middle finger.

"Fuck me," Ciel pleaded after his lover had driven him insane with rubbing his stiffening erection through his pants. To make he persistent plead more clear, he tangled his fingers in the raven locks and tugged hard at them, drawing Sebastian's face close to his. "Fuck me now."

Sebastian's eyes studied the younger male's face for a moment. The lustful expression, the plump and panting lips, the flustered cheeks. After another plead left Ciel's lips in a most sensual moan, he could no longer resist. He bend down, traced the begging lips with the tip of his tongue and slipped it inside his warm mouth, twirling his wet muscle around Ciel's while his fingers smoothly unbuttoned the younger male's pants.

"Alright," he panted after abruptly breaking the kiss. Now that he was granted excess, Sebastian could no longer contain his desire and stood. Kneeling, he yanked Ciel's pants off and roughly turned him over, raising his ass in the air.

"Gorgeous," he sighed and spreading the cheeks, he almost moaned in delight at the sight of the untarnished hole.

Not wasting more time on compliments, he leaned in and made Ciel cry out when he pressed his tongue against the muscle. At the touch, it started to twitch uncontrollably and with every lap, it become more vigorously. The sloppy sounds the wet tongue made while Sebastian prepared Ciel for his dick drove the younger male nearly insane with desire.

"Nah-ah… Sebas-Sebastian… fuck me, now… damnit," he pushed out through clenched teeth. The older male just sat back and chuckled while he caught a dribble of saliva that trickled down the hole with his finger.

"Patience, my pet. All in good time," he mused and massaged the muscle with his saliva coated finger.

As Ciel opened his mouth to protest, a loud groan crossed his lips instead when Sebastian slid his finger inside.

"Fuck," the younger male cursed and gripped the sheets, clenching them tightly while Sebastian teased his ass with the tip of his tongue for a moment before adding a second finger and turning them around. Pushing himself up, Sebastian lay down next to Ciel and whispered in his ear.

"Do you hear that, those wet and sloppy noises you make," he lisped. "Your ass is sucking my fingers inside, getting itself ready for my dick."

"Ah-nah… shut up- oh fuck," Ciel threw his head back, groaned loud and squirmed when Sebastian added a third finger and increased his tempo. "Stop with the fucking teasing and fuck me already."

Sebastian grinned against his ear and traced the funnel with the tip of his tongue. "If you wish," he whispered and sank back down on his knees. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and lapped the hole some more, groaning satisfied. After, he stood, unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants. Give his already stiff erection a couple of firm jerks, he kneeled on the mattress, flanking Ciel with his legs. The younger male groaned when he felt the warm cock stroke his lower back, teasing him with the length that was about to enter him. Propping up on his hands, he looked over his shoulder and whispered.

"Fuck me hard, and good, Sebastian."

The pupils dilated and the crimson eyes grew wider at the seductive plead. Grabbing Ciel's with one hand, he placed the head of his leaking dick against the twitching hole and smeared precum on it. The gesture made Ciel squirm and beg with even more anticipation.

"Do it, now," he demanded and the moment the tip of the throbbing erection penetrated him and spread his ass, a knock on the door disrupted the moment.

"_Fuck!_" Sebastian cursed. "What do you want?"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Madame Red asked me to remind you of your appointment."

Ciel turned his head and saw the older male contemplate. "You aren't seriously going to leave right now, are you?"

Sebastian bit his bottom lip, his mind going over the two options. In the end, he pulled back, stood and rearranged his pants. Giving Ciel a sympathetic look, he picked up his shirt and vest and put them on. Ciel followed all his moves in disbelief. When Sebastian walked to the door and unlocked it, he finally opened his mouth.

"Sebastian, what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, Ciel," he whispered, his words and eyes more genuine and sorrowful than ever. "I am so sorry. I will make this up to you, I promise."

"Fuck you," Ciel snapped and threw a pillow his way. It crashed against the door with a soft thud and fell dead on the floor. The younger male stared daggers at it, cursing the other male silently.

* * *

"Claude, be honest with me."

The raven haired male stared down in the big pale blue eyes of the blonde that lay exhausted between his legs and was sprawled over his torso. "Be honest about what? Why the serious look?"

"Well," Alois chewed on his lip and drew invisible circles on the wide chest. He seemed guilt written for one reason or another.

Claude groaned and reached for the nightstand. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and propped up on his elbows. "Who did you fuck?"

Alois blinked surprised at him. "Excuse me?"

"I don't believe it was such a hard question. Who else did you fuck beside me since you're here."

"Well, apart from some minor fumbling with Ciel in the beginning and the mandatory labor of the day, nobody," Alois recalled, placing a finger against his chin while he rolled his eyes to the ceiling and thought about it some more. He looked so impossibly cute and innocent that Claude caved in and wrapped his arms around him, pressing him close to his chest.

"Than what do I need to be honest about? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… not really. I suppose you didn't do anything wrong although I cannot account for every waking hour that I spend apart from you…"

"Alright, I fucked a woman or two in my past, but they had nothing on your glorious hole," he confessed, a little disgusted with himself when he recalled the memory of Madame Red and Beast.

Alois lifted his head, his eyes wide-set with astonishment. "No you didn't," he stammered in disbelief. Claude nodded to his own shame.

"Ow, poor thing," Alois cooed, snuggling closer to his lover's chest. "And even I would love to help you past that mental issue, I wasn't talking about that either," Alois admitted with a soft giggle.

Claude frowned at the ceiling and peered down. His eyes followed his fingers as they dragged through the blonde locks. "Then what were you talking about?"

"Well… about Sebastian and Ciel. He's not training him, is he?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he has taught Ciel crap. And since you're not my trainer either, right?" He lifted his head and stared a little too hopeful at his senior. "You wouldn't forget about me so easily as your previous subjects if I'd leave you."

Claude mashed his eyebrows together and chortled softly. "Planning to run away, baby?"

"Nothing of that sorts," Alois frowned at the bare chest. "Just saying. You would miss me, won't you?"

The raven haired senior pulled the blonde junior closer and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I would miss you for a good week, maybe a month but it too would pass. Everything in life passes, in love and passion it's quite the same. Nothing can last forever."

"Asshole," Alois slapped his chest. "I don't want a life lecture, I just wanted you to admit you'd miss me if I left you."

Claude chuckled and cupped his chin. "Look at that little pout. Such a foul expression should never cross your face again, it makes you very unattractive."

"So, now you're calling me ugly! Keep going at this rate and you'll find out how deep my passion burns and how fleeting life can be when I kill you."

Claude shook his head with a smile. "Let me finish talking before you threaten to lynch me. What I was going to add to my lecture was that I forget subjects easily but… I won't forget you."

Alois beamed brightly and buried his face in the warm junction of Claude's neck. "And now you're going to ask me to marry you," he purred.

Claude barked a laugh. "Of course not stupid. Why the hell would I ruin something good with marriage."

"C'mon baby. I would cook for you…"

"…And you would poison me with that shit," Claude quipped sarcastically.

"Of course not. You would love it and I would wash your clothes and make sure the house is clean and you'll gallivant me around the boulevard and buy me the prettiest outfits."

Claude arched an eyebrow and peered at the far off gaze in Alois's eyes. "Yes, you'd be a regular nagging trophy wife. That roll would suit you perfectly."

"Yep," Alois purred. "But I'd be your trophy wife."

Claude rolled his eyes and chortled softly. "Just go to sleep, Miss Goldilocks. I've got an appointment soon and all this sex is draining too much of your energy."

Alois snorted and watch Claude get up and get dressed. "Yes, it sure is, you dirty old man. Saves to say that you were the one who always initiated it though."

Turning to the blonde, Alois stuck out his tongue at Claude. The older male arched an eyebrow and moved so quickly, it made the younger male squeal automatically. Hovering above him, Claude leaned down and kissed his lips. "It is true, but you are simply too good to resist," he whispered and kissed him one last time. "I will be back as soon as possible," he promised and got up again.

With effort, Alois propped up on his elbows and blew Claude a kiss while he opened the door.

"You have to catch it," the blonde whined when the male didn't react. Rolling his eyes, Claude pretended to catch it out of the air and pressed his hands against his cheek. Satisfied, Alois fell back into the pillows and soon floated between being awake and sleep once more.

* * *

Ciel had been sulking for a good twenty minutes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, asshole; you ruined your changes," he yelled, turned his back to the door and randomly picked up a book Alois had been flipping through. When the knocking persistently continued, he groaned, throw the book onto the floor and got up. Quickly putting his pants on, he stomped to the door and yanked it open. "I said… oh, Charles, it's you."

The silver haired male chuckled. "You almost sound disappointed. Did you expect someone else?"

Ciel bit his bottom lip and slowly shook his head. "No, it is fine. What can I do for you? The mansion hasn't opened yet, right?"

Charles shook his head. "Not at all. But, I had a little chat with Madame Red about the upcoming auction tonight and we came to a fine arrangement."

The shimmer in his silver eyes alarmed Ciel immensely and he swallowed, reluctant to even ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "What sort of an arrangement?"

Charles smirked, new lights in his silver eyes. "That I bought you and that for this entire evening, you are mine."

* * *

Was it the dun Dun DUN! effect I was hoping for? Please, let me know.

I can only hope that you have enjoy it and that you will sit tight for the last chapter. Like I mentioned earlier, it is in working process. I have all the scenes lined up in my head so it should be easy enough to write them down.

For those who hadn't noticed yet and liked this story, I am working on a new one; Opium. You might enjoy it. For now, review my sweet bizarre dolls and make me a very happy and appreciating author. I would forever remain in your debt.


	15. Wrath

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

This is it, my sweet and bizarre dolls; the moment some of you might have been waiting for. The final chapter of the Circus Macabre.

Ok, first off, it is a very lengthy chapter. I thought about cutting it in half but, I thought you guys deserved everything. Second.. it'll be gruesome and it'll have some unexpected turns. There will be new information introduced that was not even relevant until now and I can only hope it is everything you all wanted and needed.

Thus, as I sit here with my well deserved glass of poison, I can't help but reflect on this entire story. It might not be everything I wanted it to be, too much romance for my taste, but, in the end, I can honestly say I will have a nice closure. It was my baby, TCM was my start as an author for the Kuro fandom. I nurtured it and watched it grow. A dear friend of mine, _Vanessa_, told me that it equats to giving away a child in marriage, and somehow, I like that comparison.

So, without also giving you a lengthy A/N, without further ado, for the last time in town; the Circus.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Moments of silence passed in which Ciel could only blink at the Duke, rendered speechless by what the silver haired man had announced so bluntly. Charles didn't seem in much of a hurry as he leaned against the doorframe and allowed the idea to sink in with the younger male.

"Sold?" Ciel licked his lips and laughed awkwardly. "You cannot be saying that I was sold to you just now… right? Does Sebastian know about this?"

"The general idea of an auction is that the product is sold to the highest bidder, I paid the top prize in an off the records arrangement," he said, and took a step closer. "You're mine."

The strong odour of lilacs and tobacco clouded Ciel's nostrils when the man came closer. It was suffocating and the strong scent of cigarettes made him nauseas. He tried to take a step back but the arm that curled around his waist and the gloved hand that stroke the small of his back, only pulled him closer into the Duke's body. Bending down, Charles cupped Ciel's chin and whispered.

"So why don't you go wash up and put on something pretty. I have big plans for our little soiree."

"Oh," Ciel peeped, licking his lips and desperately grasping to chance to subtly find out what the Duke's intentions were with him. "A party. Anybody attending I might know?"

Charles chuckled amused and dragged his thumb over Ciel's bottom lip. "A party would be an overstatement, my pretty. It's more a little private get together with the Undertaker."

Ciel's eye widened and his body started to tremble in the knowledge that he would not only be alone with Charles, but with the Undertaker as well. Visions of gore, blood and ugly wounds unwillingly crept through his mind and caused him to produce a horrified sound that mostly resembled a wounded cat that was driven into a corner. Charles smiled endearing and rubbed his nose against Ciel's.

"Do not worry, my precious little sapphire, you will not be entirely alone with me and Undertaker."

Swallowing, the navy haired male nodded. "O-ok," he whispered, not sure if he should rather be relieved or even more petrified.

"Now," the Duke turned him around and patted him on the ass. "Go and get yourself ready; we mustn't keep our other guest waiting. I'll be waiting downstairs," and with that, he left the shivering boy all by himself.

"Sebastian, you motherfucking idiot… where are you?" Ciel cursed under his breath, looking up and hoping to find his lover standing in the doorway. It was still empty and with a long sigh, he gave up all hope of being rescued and used his anger to march himself to the bathroom. He turned the faucets of the sink wide open, stared in the mirror and hated the reflection that was staring back at him.

Nothing had changed really, he was the same as he was before; pouty lips, flustered cheeks and impeccable sex hair, but his eyes; the blue orb that had begging Sebastian to fuck him about half an hour ago was now watery with tears of fear. He swallowed vigorously and frowned at himself.

"He's not coming, even if he promised to keep you save, he is not here, like all those other false promises men made you over the years, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and get it together; you should've seen this coming" he told himself fiercely before splashing water in his face.

Inside the bedroom, he carelessly clawed the first outfit he could find out of the closet, threw it on the bed and undressed himself. He didn't care if the cobalt blue vest matched with the brown pants and overcoat and just pulled them on. Jamming his feet into a pair of leather riding boots, he stood and left the room without sparing his coward self another look.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, he saw Charles handing Madame Red a pile of money and he had never felt cheaper before. He not so subtly cleared his throat, instantly drawing their attention. Charles sighed upon beholding Ciel while he almost stomped down the stairs.

"Don't you look lovely," he complimented and reached out a hand. Ciel had to control himself not to smack it away and stampeded down the hall. At the front door, he halted and turned to the silver haired male.

"Let's go so that we can get this over with," he barked, crossing his arm and tapping his foot impatiently. Charles remained calm as he offered the young man a smile, bowed his head to Madame Red and walked to the entrance.

"Don't be impatient, my dear boy," Charles mused and cupped Ciel's chin between thumb and forefinger. "All good comes to those who are patient."

The younger male rolled his eye at this and snorted annoyed. "Regardless of whether he wants it or not, right?" He quipped, his gaze wandering to Madame Red. "Does Sebastian know about this?"

Red walked up and loomed over the boy. "It is no concern of yours if he knows about this or not, now, be a darling and go with the Duke; he paid a handsome price for your pretty face," she taunted and waved the pile of money in front of Ciel's eye.

"Shall we?" Charles placed a hand in the small of Ciel's back and gestured outside. With a defeated sigh, Ciel gave in and walked onto the porch. In the courtyard stood a black coach that was going to take him away to his undecided fate. Through the tiny window, he could see the silver cowlick of Undertaker and it caused a cold shiver down his spine.

"We won't bite."

The sudden whisper in his ear made him yelp involuntarily. Charles blinked at him before a hearty chuckle rose in his chest and spilled elegantly from his lips.

"You are so jumpy today," he cooed while wrapping an arm around the navy haired male's shoulders, pulling him close and automatically dragging him along as he walked down the stone steps. "There is nothing to be afraid off; I will not let anybody harm one gorgeous hair on your perfect head."

"I was told such bogus before," Ciel muttered and let the coachee open the door for him and help inside.

"Ciel!"

The voice hit him hard, as did the petrified tone of it. Alois sat in the far corner of the cabin, curled up on the coach and fumbling with his fingers. His eyes were big with fear while they shot from him to Undertaker and back.

"You're here," he peeped, his pale eyes tearing up as his voice hitched in his throat. "I'm so glad."

Ciel snapped around, staring daggers at the red head. The woman raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence when she asked him if anything was wrong.

"What's wrong? That," Ciel pointed a finger at the quivering blonde. "That is what's wrong. Alois is not supposed to be here; he's injured. He needs to spend time resting and letting his wounds heal, not time in the presence of the freak who did this to him."

"Are we going to keep on having this conversation?" Red asked while raising an eyebrow, her entire expression displaying her annoyance. "You are my employees, they paid; suck it up and deal with it."

Ciel gnashed his teeth and was about to step down when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Looking back, he saw the horrified look in Alois's big eyes.

"Don't leave me alone with him again," he whispered. The look on his face broke Ciel's heart.

"I won't; I promise," he soothed him. Sparing Madame Red one more dirty look, he got inside the carriage and sat next to the shivering blonde. Alois instantly clung to him, buried his face in Ciel's nape and clenched his eyes shut. Putting an arm around his friend, Ciel's eye locked with Red's. "I will get you for this," he hissed dangerously. "You will not get away with it."

Red shrugged it off, told Charles she wanted them back in one piece before closing the door and waving them off with the wide smile. A grimace that was so fake and so diabolic, it nearly scared the living daylights out of the navy haired male. Shaking off his anxiety, he kissed the top of Alois's head and whispered in his blonde locks.

"It's going to be alright, I will look after you."

* * *

The carriage passed under the arch, made a left and drove off, distancing themselves from the Circus and the sea and into the countryside. The ride was a quiet one, only the soft drizzle that drummed on the roof and Charles occasional compliment on the view breaking the suffocating silence.

Ciel kept a close eye on the Undertaker, ready to slap his hands away if he dared to make a move on the shivering Alois. The blonde sobbed softly in his neck and kept repeating the same words, over and over.

"Claude will come for me, I know he will."

Hearing the desperation in the trembling voice, Ciel did not have to heart to tell him otherwise. First of all, he wasn't even sure if either Claude or Sebastian was aware they had been sold for the night; if they were, there was no chance they would come after them and if they weren't, Madame Red wouldn't be stupid enough to tell them where they were.

"Ciel?"

He turned his head and peered down in the pale blue eyes. Alois tried to smile through his tears but failed miserably.

"He will come for me, won't he?" He whispered hopeful. Not able to demolish that tiny spark of hope the blonde had left, Ciel only smiled and wiped at Alois's cheeks.

"You look ugly when you cry, such a mess," he murmured.

"I do not," Alois chuckled before sniffling and wiping his nose at his sleeve. "I never look ugly."

"No," Ciel smiled endearing and wiped a lock out of the blonde's eyes. "You'll never look ugly again," he vowed, making an unspoken promise to never let anyone hurt Alois like this again.

The coach came to such an abrupt stop that the two young males jerked forward and almost tumbled to the floor of the carriage. Looking up, Charles smiled broad at Ciel.

"We're here," he announced and opened the door. Letting the man help Alois out first, Ciel threw the Undertaker another dirty look before stepping out into the cool night air.

"Welcome to my home," Charles said and gestured to an enormous white villa that stood in the middle of nowhere. The gravel path that lead to the front porch was lined with waving palm trees and sweet scented jasmine. Without another word, Charles wrapped an arm around Ciel's shoulders and dragged him along. Reaching back, Alois was just in time to grab his hand and stay close to him.

Inside, a butler awaited their arrival. While he took the frock coat and cane of his master, Ciel and Alois gazed around the grand hall. It was lit by a crystal chandelier, the floors were covered with the finest marble and a majestic grandfather clock was slowly ticking away time.

"Please, make yourself at home."

The gentle hand on his shoulder made Ciel jump again. Charles chortled but ignored the tension.

"This way," he gesture to open French doors on the right. "Can I interest you in a glass of ice cold louche? It calms the nerves," he said and added a playful wink.

"I don't like this, Ciel," Alois muttered while clinging to his friend's back. He cringed and whimpered when the Undertaker passed them and threw a sly and approving look at the blonde.

"Don't worry," Ciel said and patted the hand that lay on his right shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let them," and with that said, he cautiously walked into the room, Alois following him closely.

* * *

Pushing past the long cue that already formed in front of the closed doors, a highly annoyed Claude and Sebastian made their way to the entrance of the Circus. Jumbo gave them a short nod before opening the door.

"Back so soon?"

Joker halted in his way to the auction room. Claude didn't even bother answering and just walked on and up the stairs. Sebastian dragged his digits through his hair and sighed irritated.

"That bitch never showed up," he spat.

"Red?"

"Who else?"

"So, that appointment about the contracts regarding your parents… it was…"

Both males snapped their heads up at the same time, eyes wide when they started to put the pieces together.

"Where's Ciel?"

Joker dropped the box he was carrying and followed Sebastian up the stairs. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since this afternoon. I'm sorry, Red has kept me awfully busy with the preparations of the auction; I should've known better."

"Of course she has," Sebastian growled, now taking two steps at the same time. Landing on the first floor, he saw Claude come out of his room, his expression had gone from lethally annoyed to disturbed.

"Alois is gone."

Sebastian just nodded, past him and walked down the corridor. With every step, his tempo increased until he almost ran to the last door on the right.

"Ciel," he called and opened the door. The room was dark; it was silent and the beds were still made. He stepped inside, lit an oil lamp and walked about the room, checking every creek and nook. "Ciel, Alois," he called but no answer came.

"Not there either?" Joker asked when Sebastian stepped out and slowly closed the door. He shook his head, his gaze blank while he stared at the red carpeting. "Then where could they be?"

Raising his head, Sebastian's crimson eyes had darkened while he glared down the hallway. "I think I have a pretty good idea," he growled before storming off. Joker exchanged a look with Claude before the two followed him.

Red looked up from her papers when someone almost crashed down her door. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she saw a fuming Sebastian in her doorway.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" She asked uninterested before turning her eyes back to the paperwork. Sebastian leaped forward and slammed his hands down on the desk, violently drawing her attention again.

"Ciel and Alois; where the fuck are they?"

"Oh, him," the smirk on her red painted lips confirmed his suspicion. "Phantomhive stepped out with Duke Grey," she said in a matter of fact tone while flipping a page.

"He what?!" Sebastian spat, his eyes flickering with aggression and his hands slamming down on the hard wooden desk again. "While the hell did you let him go home with that snake?"

"Would you mind not doing that," she asked and raised an finger at his trembling hands. "This is an antique desk and it was expensive. It could crack under your dramatic tantrum."

"Fuck that," Sebastian bellowed and ignored her request by slamming hands down again. "What the fuck did you do? Ciel would never go with him by his own free will."

"That's right; he and his blonde friend were bought in a little pre-auction. They paid handsomely…"

"They?!"

Before Sebastian could continue his interrogation, Claude entered the room, rounded the desk, turned her chair and shoved his face in hers. "Who else was in on this little arrangement of yours?"

Red crossed her arms, sat back and looked from Claude to Sebastian and back. "It was a private sell and as your supervisor, I am not obliged to give you that kind of information. They're my employees, so even if I wanted them to stand naked in the middle of street and bend over for every bum and drunk to fuck them in the ass, that would be my decision and mine alone."

Claude placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and bend down until his eyes leveled with Red's. "Spare us your self-satisfaction and tell us where Grey took them."

The red lips showed a toothy smirk as Madame Red clacked her tongue. "My, my. I never thought I'd live the day to see you two like this; obsessing over some teenagers. I am not inclined to tell you where they went because I intent to fully exploit all of their options. They've shown quite the potential to become your next replacements, so I will not have you two storm their private party."

"You fucking…" Claude grabbed her collar and raised his hand to punch her. Before his stroke fell, Joker interrupted them.

"I know where his place is."

All three looked up and at the entrance. The ginger haired male slowly repeated his words again. "I know where it is."

"You keep your filthy little mouth shut," Red threatened while clawing at Claude's hand. "Say one word and I will have your ass fired so fast you don't even have time to hand in your uniform."

"Tell us on the way to the stables," Sebastian said and walked to the door, not sparing Red another look. Claude yanked her face closer and curled his fingers around her necklace.

"Follow us and you'll be dead," he hissed and yanked the jewelry off before following Sebastian. Red quickly got to her feet and tried to get to the door before they closed it.

"You cannot do this… you-"

Claude closed and locked the door, using the key from her necklace. Putting it safely in his pocket, he walked down the corridor, tracing after Joker who was explaining the route to Sebastian.

Arriving at the stables, they saddled two black stallions and mounted them. While Claude kicked his horse in the flanks and rode off, Sebastian halted and looked down on Joker.

"Can you handle the rest?"

The ginger haired male sighed and nodded slowly. "You still sure there is no other way?"

"Not if we ever want to know what happened to our parents. Make sure someone stands guard underneath her window in case she tries to climb out."

Joker chuckled at the idea. "I will. Bring them back safely. And here," he retrieved an item from his pocket and pressed it in Sebastian's hand. "Take this with you, just in case of an emergency."

Sebastian smiled, gave him a firm nod and kicked his horse in the flanks. It pranced, leaped forward and sped after Claude.

* * *

It had almost been an hour since they had gotten to the villa. In that time, they had drank several glasses of ice cold louche and made small conversation, mostly introduced and lead by Charles.

"How about some music?" The silver haired male finally proposed.

Alois and Ciel exchanged the look and the latter shrugged. "Sure."

"How about it, Undertaker? You played the piano forte so beautiful at my party last time. Care to indulge us with something sweet?"

"Certainly," he said and rose from his seat in the corner, his eyes never leaving Alois while he walked to the enormous white wing and sat down. He opened the lit, cracked his fingers and produced a perfect replica of a classical piece neither Ciel or Alois could place. It was strange that someone as sinister and manic as the Undertaker could produce such love tunes and his playing seemed to lift the thick tension little by little.

The moment Alois started to relax a little more by Ciel's side, Charles took his change.

"Ciel? Can I invite you to join me in the other room so that we can have a more private conversation."

Alois froze. Ciel could feel the blonde's body go rigid next to him. A soft, involuntary whimper left his lips and it was enough for Ciel to push himself off the couch and speak his mind.

"No," he said, his voice clear and unwavering. "Alois is not leaving my side."

Charles lowered his glass, put it on the glass bistro table next to him and sighed. "I am afraid that that is not how this is going to work," he began while crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. "We paid royally for this night and signed the contract with Madame Red. You will do as we say, not the other way around."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Ciel tried to think fast. He could Alois's desperate whimpering in his right ear and the sadistic grin that curled the Undertaker's lips predicted nothing good. He swallowed, exhaled and said the first thing that came to mind to persuade Charles.

"You can anything you want with me," he spoke and tilted his head to look the silver haired male straight in the eye. "I am entirely yours and you are free to unleash all your desires on me."

Charles's remained motionless before a moment, his silver eyes scrutinizing the navy haired male intently. After, he saw back with a sigh and stroke his bottom lip with his thumb. "That is a very generous offer, but…"

"You can have my virginity."

The entire room fell silent. The Undertaker stopped playing. The ticking from the grandfather clock in the hallway faded to the background. It even seemed as if everybody stopped breathing and all were sucked into the momentum of that one sentence. Slowly, a splendid grin curled Charles's lips and forced his entire face to join.

"Really?" He mused, his interest more piqued than ever. "Are you trying to bargain with me? Your virginity if I guarantee his safety from this madman?"

Swallowing, Ciel give him a firm nod. "Yes. You make sure that he cannot and will not touch Alois, you can have everything."

"No, Ciel…" Alois took his arm and dragged him to the other end of the room. When they were well out of hearing distance, the blonde grabbed both his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You don't have to do this, Sebastian and Claude…"

"Wake up, Alois," Ciel said and roughly pushed the blonde's arms away. "They're not coming for us. No one ever did. This is what it is and it'll never change. I cannot let that butcher have his way with you again."

"But… your virginity… you said-"

"I know what I said, but that does not matter anymore. It is only a small price to pay to secure your safety. Just tonight, and tomorrow, we will come up with a plan to escape that place together, for good."

Looking each other in the eye, Alois teared up. Ciel sighed, cupped his cheeks and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine," he promised before turning around. "Do we have a deal?"

"Agreed," Charles spoke and nodded to his butler. He took the hint, walked out and returned moments later with two tall and beefy men. "Could you please escort him out," he said, gesturing to the Undertaker.

Rebounding off his seat, Undertaker whipped around and raised a threatening finger at his silver haired friend. "You tricked me," he hissed.

Charles tilted his head to the right and pouted his lips. "The end justifies the means, does it not? Cheer up old friend, I am sure we will find you another suitable subject soon enough."

"Why you filthy," Undertaker reached into his robes and leaped forward. Before he could reach Charles, he was brutally tackled by one of the guards. He went down with a loud roar and crashing to the floor, the object he held in his hand flew through the air and landed near Ciel's boots with a clattering noise. Upon closer inspection, Alois screamed in his friends ear and clung to his arm.

"My, my," Charles had gotten up, strolled over and now bend down to pick it up. The tiny surgical blade shimmered in the candle light. Turning on his heels, he grinned at the Undertaker and held up the tiny knife. "Looks like I was tricked as well. Throw him out, and make sure he doesn't skulk around the premises."

"I will get you for this, Grey," Undertaker growled and kicked and snarled wildly while he was dragged out of the room. "Mark my words!" Were the last sounds they heard before his voice died away.

"Empty threats," Charles mused and chuckled dark before slowly spinning around on his heels. The pleasantly warm lights that usually shimmered in his eyes were gone and had been replaced by something a little more sinister. "Shall we take this upstairs, my little gem?"

"Ciel don't," Alois hissed and grabbed his arm when the navy haired male took one step forward. "I don't have a good feeling about this," he hissed, his blue eyes never leaving the older male. Ciel shrugged Alois's hand off, took a step back and smiled confident, even if he himself wasn't so sure about was awaiting him if he were alone with Grey.

"It'll be fine, Alois," he said. "Nothing will happen to me."

"But…"

"Perhaps you would like it if I have my personal doctor have a look at those wounds of yours. I am sure he will gladly take a look at your wounds and make sure they heal a lot more neatly."

Ciel shivered when the voice was terribly close and his body jerked in surprise when Charles placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his body.

"I care crap about that right now," Alois jumped forward, grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled him out of the older male's hold. "You cannot seriously mean to go through with this. What about Sebastian?"

Setting his chin, Ciel wiggled his wrist out of Alois's hand and stepped back. "We should forget about that; this is our life and it has always been like this. No one will rescue us, it's up to us."

Alois blinked and swallowed, his hand reaching for Ciel's again. "Then why don't we do that? Safe ourselves and get away from all this."

Ciel chuckled and threw a quickly look over his shoulder. Charles was waiting, although his patience was decreasing visibly. "Have you seen those guards. There is no way we can get passed them unharmed. Don't worry about me and let him call his doctor. We cannot have your gorgeous skin tainted by such ugly memories."

"But…"

Raising his hand, palm out, Ciel stopped Alois from further protest. "It is done, Alois. And that will be our final words on this," he turned, sucked fresh air in his lungs and tilted his head to look Charles in the eye. "Please call your doctor so that he can look after Alois."

"Good," Charles clapped his hands, ordered his butler to call for his doctor and stretched out his hand after. "Shall we?"

Ignoring Alois's persistent pleads, he took the hand and without looking back, he followed the older male out of the room.

* * *

While walking up the grand stairs, Charles told Ciel about the paintings that decorated the wall. He didn't pay close attention but he could gather from the endless display of silver haired people that it were his ancestors. At the top, they turned left and walked down a candle lit corridor.

"Here we are," Charles said and opened a double wooden door. The room bathe in the same soft candle light and was finely furnished with a canopy bed, a writing desk and a big closet. The cool breeze blew through the open window and made Ciel shiver.

"Come," Charles took Ciel's hands and led him to the bed. He sat down and shamelessly let his eyes roam up and down the younger male's body. "You are so perfect, my little sapphire," he sighed. Ciel chuckled awkwardly and slowly pulled his hands out of Charles's

"I'm hardly perfect," he retorted, one hand automatically reaching up to his eye patch. Charles placed his hands behind him and leaned backwards.

"It is the little imperfections that make a person absolutely perfect. Spin around for me, please."

"What?" Ciel asked, raising a puzzled eyebrow.

"Spin around," Charles said and made a hand gesture. "Let me examine you fully."

Doing as he was told, Ciel slowly spun on his heels and spread his arms a little once he faced the Duke again. "Like that?"

"Yes," Charles mused and sat up. He leaned in, wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel's waist and pressed his nose in the younger male's clothing and inhaled deep. "Yes smell lovely."

Feeling too awkward, Ciel just hummed in response and was glad when the Duke leaned back again. "Thank you," he whispered, unable to come up with something more original.

"Undress yourself."

Not bothering with protesting, Ciel complied and began to take his coat off.

"Do it slowly."

Sucking air into his lungs, the navy haired male nodded and unbuttoned his vest. With every piece of clothing that fell, Charles seemed to grow a little more restless, and when Ciel finally stood completely naked in front of him, he growled low and licked his lips.

"You are so perfect," he repeated himself and patted on the red silk sheets. "Come and join me."

Putting aside all thoughts and memories of Sebastian aside and focusing solely on getting himself and Alois out of this situation, Ciel stepped forward, crawled onto the mattress and lay down.

Alois shot up when the butler announced the arrival of the doctor. The silver haired woman smiled lovingly at him and told him to take a seat again.

"My name is Hannah," she said while putting her bag down and kneeling in front of him. "The master requested I'd take a look at your wounds. Have they been treated yet?"

"They put some ointment on it; could we please go and check on my friend, I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry; I am sure master Grey will take very good care of him," Hannah tried to soothe him. Alois shook his head vigorously and stood.

"No, I want to go and check on him, now."

"Why don't you let me have a look at your wounds first and we will go and check on him after that? I am sure nothing really bad can happen to him in five to ten minutes."

Wavering, Alois slowly began to sink back down on the couch. "I don't know… are you sure about that?"

"Positive," Hannah promised him and opened her bag. "Now, where were these cuts?"

Before Alois could show her the injuries, they heard a noise outside in the front yard. Turning on the couch, the blonde's eyes grew wide and he jumped up, knocked Hannah over and ran to the front door. Yanking it open before the butler even had a chance, he ran out.

"Claude!"

The male dismounted his horse, ran up and pulled the blonde into his arms. "You're alright," he sighed while cupping the younger male's cheeks and examining every inch of his face.

"I'm fine now," he giggled and wrapped his arms around Claude's waist. "I knew you'd come for me. I told Ciel you would. He didn't believe me but I knew for sure."

Meanwhile, Sebastian had gotten off his horse as well and ran into the house. He grabbed the butler by his collar and hissed low.

"Where is that bastard."

"U-Upstairs. Last door on the left," he stammered. Sebastian let him go and ran up the stairs with two steps at once.

"Your skin," Charles mused while his fingers danced over Ciel's rapidly heaving and falling chest. "It is so smooth; so untarnished and lily white," he sighed and bend down to press a kiss on the a pert nipple. "I am going to enjoy making you mine."

"This has been your plan all along, getting me here by inviting the Undertaker," Ciel spoke and rolled his eye up to meet Charles's silver ones. The toothy smirk confirmed his suspicion. "Very cunning and snake-like of you. I can't say I admire or appreciate it."

"Well than," Charles propped himself up on one elbow and hovered over Ciel. "Allow me to give you something that will make you appreciate me as much as you appreciate Michaelis."

Being reminded of Sebastian, Ciel closed his eyes and tried to think of him when he felt Charles's warmth closing in and he sucked in a breathe off air to encourage himself. Before the lips could touch his, a noise outside the bedroom alarmed then and both Charles and Ciel jerked up when the bedroom doors blew open, the latter's eye widening when he saw the person standing in the doorway.

"Sebastian…" He whispered astonished. The raven hair male panted, his crimson eyes locking with Ciel's blue one before turning to Charles.

"Get off him," Sebastian growled low while entering the bedroom.

Charles rolled over and got up. "This is private property, you cannot be here… you…" He stopped talking when Sebastian raised a gun and shot him in the groin. With a bloodcurdling scream, Charles sank to the floor, desperately pushing his hands against the bloody mess. Sebastian halted in front of him and raised the gun again.

"That was for Ciel; this is for Thomas," and before a plead for his life could cross his lips, Sebastian shot Charles in the head, and again, and again. It wasn't until Ciel got up, leaped forward and grabbed his arm that he stopped emptying his gun on the already lifeless body. Relieved, he dropped the gun, turned and closed Ciel in his arms.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I am sorry I left you this afternoon."

"What did you do?" Ciel whispered in his chest before tilting his head back and looking him in the eye. "You shot a man… they're going to throw you in jail."

"That won't happen," he answered and took the younger male's face in his hands. "I can promise you that nothing like that will happen. Now, we have to get out of here, where are your clothes?"

Astonished, Ciel watched Sebastian step over the dead body. "You're not going to kill all of them, are you?"

Sniffing a laugh, the raven haired male shook his head. "No, and do not give that idea a second thought. All has been taken care of," he said. "Where are your boots?"

Ciel stood there while Sebastian picked up his clothing from the floor. His eye followed the calm and controlled moves as he seemed to ignore the blood and gore and just collected his things. His total tranquility and authoritative attitude aroused Ciel and even if the very thought of being turned on at a moment like this disgusted him, he couldn't help but that when Sebastian bend over and his shirt fell open, the bits of bare skin made him crave for his touch. That he want to lick away and taste the salty flavor of the tiny pearled sweat drops that trickled down his collar bone.

"Ciel? Are you ok?"

Ripped out of his thoughts, he looked up. Sebastian arched an eyebrow at him. "You seem a little flustered, are you alright?"

Sinking his teeth in his bottom lip, Ciel contemplated his next course of action for a moment. Deciding he couldn't care less, he carefully walked around the body and took his clothes from Sebastian's hands.

"Fuck me."

* * *

For a moment, the raven haired male stared at him with a blank expression in his eyes. "What?" Was all the response he could muster.

"You heard me," the younger male answered and tossed his clothing on the bed. "I want you to fuck me. Now."

"Here?"

"Right here. At the exact spot."

"Ciel, I don't know…" Sebastian wavered while dragging a hand through his hair. "Claude and Alois are waiting and…" His speech stopped while the remainder of the sentence left his lips in a low growl. Ciel smirked satisfied while he rubbed the clad cock.

"Your lips might say no, but your body is telling me so many different things. Fuck me, right at the very same bed _he_ had intent to savagely claim what has always been yours."

Groaning, Sebastian stood helplessly aroused as Ciel moved to the bed, his eye glaring at him with a semen begging gleam and a hot blush splattered across his cheeks. It was a rewarding sight after what he had done to save one he adored and sparing the cooling corpse on last dirt glare, he pawed off his coat and shirt and crawled onto the mattress.

Without even a word, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's ankles and pulled him underneath his body. Spreading his legs wide, he coated two fingers with saliva and pushed them inside his ass.

Arching his spine, Ciel pushed his body into the resourceful digits. He liked Sebastian's long fingers, but he was craving for something more vast and warm.

"Now, Sebastian," he begged and moved his hips in an alluring manner.

Swallowing, the older male nodded and fumbled with his pants for a second. He had no idea why he felt this unsettled, maybe it was the idea of claiming what was his, but when he felt the weight of his rock hard cock in his hand, his anxiety eased slowly. Giving it a few pumps, he positioned the tip again the slightly gaping hole and looked Ciel in the eye.

"Please," he whispered.

Not showing any trace of hesitation, Sebastian pushed forward, sliding his length inside the tight ass for the first time. He growled animalistic, pushing down on Ciel's abdomen as he sunk in further.

"_Fuck_," he cursed, putting a lot of effort into burying his entire shaft into the clenching hole.

Ciel writhed underneath him, moaning and gasping at the persistent penetration. He clawed at the sheets and shut his eye tight. He could not help the yelp that emitted from his lips when Sebastian had fully sheathed himself and cracked open his eye to look up into the smoldering crimson eyes of his lover.

Without a word, Sebastian pulled back and pushed forward again, the entrance becoming a little less tight with every thrust until he could smoothly slide in and out. It had been the moment he had been waiting for and slipping his arms underneath Ciel's legs, he sat back on his knees and pulled the male lower body into his lap, forcing Ciel to arch his back while he slammed in and out of him.

"_Nah-ah… Fuck… Sebas-ha-astian… harder_." He cried after he had gotten used to the brutal intrusion. Propping up on his elbows, he started to move the lower half of his body, working himself down on the thick cock while gazing in his fiery red eyes.

"Damnit… Ciel," Sebastian pulled him off, roughly rolled him over and raised his hips in the air. Smoothly, he thrusted inside the puckered hole again and smacked the boy's ass hard.

"_Ah… shit… nah-ah-hah… I'm going to come_," she hissed through clenched jaws. Sebastian paid no attention, grabbed a handful of his navy blue hair and pulled his head back while increasing his insane tempo even further.

Hearing the sloppy noises the cock made while pounding in and out of him and feeling Sebastian's sac slam against his body, Ciel couldn't take it any longer and came loudly, groaning and shouting like an animal while shooting his load onto the blood red sheets.

As he came, the muscle clenched down even harder on Sebastian's dick, making it nearly impossible to thrust in and out. Setting his jaw, he pounded with more force, feeling his legs tinkle with his dawning orgasm.

"Come here," he growled, wrapping an arm around Ciel's waist to pull him into his chest. Slowly, the limb boy started to move his hips, creating more gratification for his lover.

"_Fuck, Ciel… I'm going… FUCK,_" he cursed and growling in a primal manner, Sebastian came too, filling Ciel with his warm seed.

Tumbling forward, the raven haired male covered the younger male's body with his own, unconsciously trying to protect him from anything that might harm him.

Ciel breathed shallow and purred like a kitten while Sebastian kissed and licked his neck. No words were wasted because the moment itself was already perfect. For a couple of moments, they extended the heat and tranquility of that moment before the hard reality washed over them again.

"We have to go," Sebastian whispered in his ear and pulled his flaccid dick out of him. Ciel rolled onto his side, enjoying the feeling of the warm semen that spilled from him while he watched Sebastian get dressed.

"Was it the best you ever had?" He asked, obviously fishing for a compliment. Sebastian stood, picked up his coat and smirked at him.

"The best and most twisted sex I ever had," he admitted.

"I thought that's what you liked about me."

Sebastian bend down and planted a kiss on Ciel's lips. "You're most certainly correct. Get dressed; we need to leave, now."

It didn't take him long to put the disregarded clothing back on. Sebastian had already walked to the door, poking his head around the corner to check if the none of the servants had accidentally escaped Claude's watchful eyes and wandered up the stairs.

"Ready," a timid voice came from behind. Sebastian smiled over his shoulder and nodded. "The coast is clear," he informed and stepped out. Tossing the dead Duke one more look, Ciel closed the door on that life for good and followed the older male out the room, down the deserted hall and down the stairs.

In a corner of the lavish hallway, the three servants of the former Duke had been tied up and gagged. A silver haired woman stood motionless in the door, one hand covering her mouth and the other clutching her chest. Her expression was horrified, her eyes wide with fear. Ciel would almost feel sorry for her had he not been on his way to freedom.

Setting foot outside, we cool breeze smelled of pines and was most welcome to his hot and flustered cheeks.

"Ciel!"

Alois practically hurled himself at his friend and wrapped his body around him. "You're alright, I'm so glad," he breathed relieved. "They came, I told you, didn't I? They came for us."

"I know," the navy haired male patted his back. "Could you stop strangling the life out of me?"

The blonde huffed stood back and examined him with suspicious eyes. "What took you so long? Charles give you a hard time? I thought I heard gunshots."

Ciel's visible eye looked past Alois to Sebastian. The male mounted an enormous black stallion with ease and communed with Claude for a moment before rolling his eyes to the two teenagers.

"Ciel? Hello? I'm talking to you." He blinked and focused on Alois's pale blue eyes again. "I said, what took you two so long?"

"We fucked," Ciel said frank, pushed past him and walked over to the two animals. "Horses? Really? Could you two have been more droll?"

"Well, excuse us for not picking our rides more carefully when we rushed to your rescue, young Lord," Sebastian quipped in a most annoyed manner and reached out his hand. "You think you can bare with it through the ride back?"

"Meh," Ciel shrugged, took the hand and clumsily worked himself up the high animal. Securely behind Sebastian's back, they watched Alois and Claude argue about where the blonde was supposed to sit, the blonde obviously wanting to act like a true damsel and sit between Claude's legs and the latter getting fed up with his feminine needs. After Claude repeatedly threatened to leave him behind in the middle of nowhere, he complied and Alois sat up front and between his legs.

* * *

Back at the Circus, the courtyard was packed with men and women, all very eager to enter the infamous house of alcohol and debauchery. Jumbo spotted the horses over the crowd, opened the door and barked some commands into the hallway. Seconds later, Joker emerged.

"I'm glad to see you guys are ok," stated Joker while helping Ciel down. "I'm sorry, if I had known Red was up to something like this, I would've kept you safe."

Before either Ciel or Alois could formally accept the apology, Sebastian cut through the conversation. "Is everything ready? Did everybody else leave the premises already?"

"Mhmm, I send everybody home and I've got a carriage waiting outside."

"What's going on," Alois asked, his blue eyes rolling up to Claude. He gave him a ghost of a smile, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"Ok, you know what to do next, right?"

"Right," Joker nodded to Sebastian, turned and walked back up the porch. "Ladies and gentleman, my I have your attention please. Due to a failure of the power circuits, we cannot host the auction tonight. Our apologies for this inconvenience and we would like to invite you all to come back tomorrow."

As Joker and Jumbo orderly forced the crowd out of the gates, Sebastian and Claude exchanged a glare over the teenagers heads. The former nodded and while he turned his attention to Ciel, Claude focused on Alois.

"We have a carriage waiting outside. It'll take us away from this place, alright?" Sebastian said, nervously rubbing Ciel's upper arms. "Alright, let's go than," the teenager said and turned on his heels."

"We can't come just yet."

His body froze at those words and spinning around on his heels, Ciel scrutinized Sebastian closely. "Why not?"

"There is still something we need to take care off. Go and wait in the coach."

"No. If you're going back inside, I'm coming with you," Ciel and Alois both protested. Fearing for this, Claude called Jumbo who easily lifted them over his shoulders and carried two wildly kicking and screaming teenagers away.

"Have you made the preparations inside?" Claude asked Joker while they walked to the mansion. The ginger head nodded. "There is one problem though. The Undertaker is waiting for Red in the bar."

Exchanging a quick look, both males grinned. "Don't worry about that, we will take care of it. Thank you, Joker, for everything," Claude answered before shaking the bartender's hand and disappearing inside.

For a moment, the ginger head was flabbergasted. Regaining himself, he turned to Sebastian. "Be careful, ok. That stuff is explosive… I left a ladder at the back window of the left wing."

"If anything should happen, take them away. Don't hesitate and don't look back, just, get them far away from here," Sebastian urged him before pulling him into a clumsy embrace. "Thank you," he said before walking in and locking the mansion.

Outside the gates of the mansion, Ciel and Alois found themselves in the same dark carriage that brought them here some time ago. Across from them sat the bald bouncer of the club, keeping them in the loop and making it impossible for either to escape. The door opened and both perked up like lost puppies. Joker offered them a fake smile, shoveled into the seat next to Joker and closed the door.

"Sebastian and Claude will join us as soon possible. They had something to take off first," he lied before either of the teenagers could ask any questions. Not convinced by his story in the slightest, both Ciel and Alois gazed up at the mansion that was illuminated on the inside and outside, wondering if they were really coming back.

* * *

"Undertaker." The silver haired man leaped up from his stool when Sebastian approached him with a forced and feigned smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to see Red about some… dealings," he said, careful not to reveal the true nature of his visit. "They said she was indisposed."

"I am just on my way to see her. Care to join me?"

"Not with him around," Undertaker hissed and nodded to Claude who leaned lazily against the doorframe. Pushing himself off, he raised his hands, turned his back and strolled across the hallway to the auction room.

"There; taken care off. Shall we?" He raised his hand, gesturing to the stairs. Before following him up, Sebastian whistled through his teeth and caught the key Claude tossed him.

"Why is the room locked from the outside?" The Undertaker asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. Sebastian didn't bother explaining, opened the door wide and pushed the silver haired man inside. Red looked up from her paperwork, her makeup and nose runny from he helpless crying she had been doing. Wiping the mess at her sleeve, she cleared her throat and stood.

"What is the meaning of this? I still have to get ready for the auction."

"Don't worry about that," Sebastian told her with a toothy grin. "There will be no Mid Summer auction tonight; in fact, there won't ever be an auction here again."

Knitting her brows together, Red walked around the desk. "What do you mean? What do you want with us?"

"No, not yet. The party isn't complete yet," Sebastian said and turned to the door. Undertaker growled dangerously when he saw Claude jogging down the hallway. He stopped in the doorway, blocking the entrance.

"We complete now?" Red quipped annoyed. "What do you want?"

"The truth."

"The truth about what?" The woman asked, looking from one to the other.

"The contracts. Our parents. They're not alive anymore, are they? You kept us stuck in his hellhole for years with the promise we could buy our parents their freedom back."

Red barked a laugh. "Your parents? You boys want to truth about your parents? Whores and drunks they were, the lot of them. Sold you two for a thousand franc each and never bothered to look back," she walked to a cupboard, pulled some records and threw the files at their feet.

Bending down, Claude picked up the scattered papers and read through them. After a moment, he raised his eyes and glared at Red over the rim of his glasses. "They have been dead for three months?"

"That's right," Red confirmed. "Where was I supposed to send you back to? An empty room at a whore house? This is your home now."

"You could've given us our fucking freedom," Claude yelled, throwing the papers in her face. "All this time, you have been holding their debts over our heads while they were dead. How could you?"

"Really?" Red threw her head in her neck and cackled loudly. "Oh Claude, don't be so gullible. You are my best employees, I wasn't just going to let you walk out of here. This place has been running a whole lot better since you two came to work for me, you don't expect… what is that smell?"

"Well," Claude said and stepped out of the doorway. As he did, a vague orange hue could be seen at the end of the corridor. Red's eyes grew wide. "What did you do?" She hissed while leaping forward. Sebastian was there to stop her."

"Oh no, my dear Red. We'll all stay right here. Soon, that entire stock of absinth you ordered is going to explode and your precious Circus will burn to the ground."

"You wouldn't," Red choked. "That is suicide."

"A small price to pay for a greater cause," he mused.

"What about your precious Ciel Phantomhive. What will become of him?"

"He will be safe, from you, from that freak. From everybody in this entire world. That is all I ever wanted for him. As for you," he snapped his head up to the Undertaker that tried to sneak away.

"Allow me," Claude said, stepping forward from the doorway and pulling something out of his coat. The silver haired male whimpered when the cool barrel of the gun pressed against his forehead.

"Have mercy," the male pleaded. Claude tilted his head back and grinned. "I already do," he spoke before pulling the trigger. Red screamed, her eyes wide when she gazed from one to the other.

"You're both mad!" She cried. Exchanging a single look, the males agreed with a nod and a sly smirk. "Suppose we are. Aren't you glad you kept us on for all these years," Sebastian whispered, his eyes slowly shifting color as the fire slowly closed in on them.

"Y-You're sick," she stammered. "We'll be burned alive."

Claude, now looming over her as well, tilted his head, making it so his glasses reflected the orange hue coming from the corridor and making his eyes impossible to read.

"Just like the contract said, right? Till death or payment do us part… and to make sure you will never enslave another human being, this will be our end of the deal."

* * *

Ciel drummed his fingers on the carriage seat. He had no notion of how long it had been since Sebastian and Claude went into the mansion, but he was growing more impatient with every passing second.

"When are they coming already?" Alois asked for the tenth time. He got the same answer Joker had been giving him from the start. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

When the commotion outside had started some minutes ago, Joker and Jumbo exchanged a subtle but very nervous look. Neither Ciel or Alois seemed to pay attention to the pedestrians that were pointing and gaping at the mansion. It was nothing unusual for people to stare. However, when a light other than the moon started to illuminated the night, the two teenager grew suspicious.

"Ciel!"

Joker leaped forward but reached past his jacket as the teenager opened the door and jumped out. His heartbeat increased rapidly and the thick smoke instantly clogged up his fragile lungs. His body convulsed and he supported himself along the stone wall that surrounded the mansion. Reaching the entrance, his eyes grew wide, his mouth slowly dropping when he saw the flames lick at the white walls of the manor.

"Sebastian!" He screamed and made an attempt to leap forward.

"Ciel, no!" Joker locked his arms around him and dragged the kicking teenager back to the coach.

Alois hadn't even made it outside the carriage and was easily pinned in place by Jumbo. His eyes were big with fear as Joker tried to push a kicking and screaming Ciel into the wagon.

"No, let me go. Sebastian's in there. Let me go you fucking idiot!"

At last, Joker managed to shove him inside. He quickly jumped in as well, closed the door and slammed his fist against the roof, signaling the driver to go.

Turning in his seat, Ciel shoved the curtain of the back window aside. Alois let out a bloodcurdling scream when he saw the mansion was entirely engulfed in flames. Neither could stomach the thought but in the back of their minds they knew that neither Sebastian or Claude could survive this. As the carriage hobbled down the cobblestone path and the mansion slowly turned into a big ball of fire at the horizon, Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and squeezed it hard. Tear stained faces, they looked each other in the eye, nodded and closed the curtain on the Circus for good.

* * *

...

Thus, I think I can assume most of you will hate me for this. And since I actually care, there will be an epilogue.

I have been very vague or rather, I never went into detail about the conditions under which Claude and Sebastian worked at the Circus. I never found it very relevant up till now. I mean, burning down the mansion just for Ciel and Alois their sake would be, very noble and heroic but that is not my style. Could they have fled? I'm sure they could've, but with the hate they felt towards this woman was beyond recognition and I'm strongly convinced that they wanted to do anything to make sure she would never put anybody else through this hell again.

So, that is it. I cannot be certain when I post the epilogue. I won't take months, perhaps a few days tops... but for now, I am going to sit back, enjoy the feeling of accomplishment and thank you all for the great time we had together. I don't think I could've done this without your support and encouragement. So, I dedicate this to all of you who took the time to read my words and appreciate them. _Thank you._

O.


	16. Epilogue

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

As promised, I present to you the epilogue. It is not lengty, but it might answer and resolve some unfinished business. I have little to add here. All has been said and done. I hope you can all find some peace of mind after this, because I know I can.

I terribly enjoyed writing this for you, and I can only hope you will find said enjoyment within these sentences.

O.

* * *

The coach ride had been an awfully silent one, the thick tension broken only by Alois's sobs and whimpers. It took them two days to get to Paris where they met all of the other employees at a floozy motel near the Sacre Coeur. Apparently, Beast's mother had been running it while she had still been alive.

"They didn't make it?" The woman asked, tears already building up her crimson eyes even before one of the four could answer. Alois bursting into tears had been answer enough and while Beast and Lizzy tried to comfort him, Ciel walked out. Outside, there was no cool sea breeze, no market sounds and no sultry air. It was busy with traffic, cheap whores, selling their infected bodies and quacks, selling their fake life elixir. He sank down on the doorstep and pushed his hands in his navy hair. He couldn't stand Alois's his crying anymore, the suffocating anxiety he had endured, listening to his endless misery. He inhaled deep, the sour smell of rot and sewer leaving a burning irritation in his nose.

From inside, he could hear the persistent wailing still, and it started to annoy him immensely. It made the reality that he had lost something more real, while he had put so much effort into denying it. Sebastian wasn't really gone, he just wasn't there.

The sudden hand on his shoulder made his entire body jerk and he snapped his head around, calling his name. Joker smiled apologetic and shook his head. "Sorry, it is only me." Ciel forced a sardonic smirk at his own expense and gazed ahead again. "Of course, it was foolish. I apologize," he whispered.

Joker squinted, sank down next to him and bumped the younger male's shoulder with his own. "How are you holding up?" Ciel shrugged, his eyes following a blonde tramp lure a drunk gentleman to a dark alley. "Better than Alois, I suppose."

Joker, despite his best efforts, chortled softly. It were nerves, because he too didn't know how to handle a delicate situation like this. For as long as he remembered, he had worked with Claude and Sebastian at the Circus, and the suspension was killing him. He had no knowledge whether they made it out in time, but making an educated guess, he knew it would've been quite impossible.

"What are you going to do?" The ginger haired man asked. Ciel pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I suppose I will make for England; there is nothing left for me here."

"How about friends?" Joker asked, once again touching the boy's shoulder and squeezing it. Ciel angled his head and sniffed a laugh. "Reminders," stated he. "I can't stay here, because I want to forget about all of this as soon as possible."

"You can't possibly mean you want to forget about Sebastian?" Joker exclaimed surprised. "Not after everything he has done in order for you to be safe." Ciel just nodded. "I will always be thankful for what he did for me, but there is no point to dwell on the past. It is gone, and I am still here. I need to acknowledge that and move on."

"You can give yourself some time to mourn. Nobody will think less of you if you cry."

Ciel hissed. "Crying is useless. It will not bring him back and it only causes me a nasty headache and a runny nose. Besides, with the way Alois is at it, I am sure he's crying for the both of us. Somebody needs to keep a clear head."

Joker knitted his brows together, tilted his head and looked down on the boy. He was staring ahead, his gaze dull, almost lifeless. Nothing sparkled about him anymore, not like it had done before. It made him realize that he was probably suffering more than he'd ever admit. Sighing, he retrieved a holder from his pocket and clicked it open. "Want one?" He asked, offering Ciel a cigarette. Ciel sighed and reached. "Might as well," he mumbled and put the smoke between his lips. Joker lit his and the boy inhaled deep, withstood a fit coughs and a gag reflex and huffed out the tobacco.

"I'll go with you to London," stated Joker after moments of silence. Ciel looked up at the man's profile. He was calm, and stared thoughtful at the orange sky. "Why?" The boy asked. The ginger head squinted and took a drag of tobacco. "I promised Sebastian and Claude that I would keep you and Alois safe."

Ciel frowned, his voice a low hiss when he spoke. "You knew about that plan all along, didn't you?"

Joker exhaled, closed his eyes and gave him a firm nod. "I did. I wanted to tell you Ciel, but I was sworn to secrecy. Both knew that if either of you had found out, you would've tried and stop them."

"Of course," Ciel snapped. "Did they never stop and bother to think how it is to live with this kind of guilt? Knowing they're dead because of us. Because they assumed we couldn't protect our own asses from those idiots. They should've talked to us. We always managed fine before they decided to play our heroic martyrs."

Joker grinned. "Indeed, a large portion of this operation was to protect you, but do not stop and think for one minute that they did this just for you two. Did either of them ever tell you how they got contracted by Madame Red?" The ginger head inhaled one last drag, expertly flicked the cigarette away and leaned back, placing his hands behind him. "There is so much more to this story than you could've ever fathomed, Ciel Phantomhive."

He told him about Sebastian's and Claude's parents selling them for opium money. The arrangement that they would never show their faces at the Circus again. The contracts and the conditions. The false illusion that they could buy their parents freedom. Their burning hate for the Madame. He told them about the plan, and how Sebastian and Claude secured their future by giving Joker the spare key to the safe. How they made sure everybody got out safely before they lit the mansion on fire. "And as a bonus. The Undertaker made a sudden guest appearance," Joker added, his voice too sardonic to fit the subject properly. "I can only reckon what Claude did to him."

Ciel swallowed, and swallowed again. Half way through the story, he had lost his ability to think of suitable words. There were none, and in light of the newly uncovered truths, he could no longer hold back his tears. "Stupid idiot," he said. "You fucking asshole," he now screamed, repeatedly smashing his fist into the doorframe. "I hate you for making me this depended, for making me care about your wellbeing. I fucking hate you!"

Alois turned up in the doorway, his eyes wide while he watched his friend punch his knuckles to a bloody mess, cursing and accusing a person who was not there.

"Ciel," he cooed, sinking down to his knees. "Ciel, stop this. You're hurting yourself," he begged and reached out to grab his wrists. However, Joker raised his arm and stopped him before he could touch the screaming male. "Let him," was all he said.

Both stayed by his side until Ciel was too tired and had lost all will to punch. Now, he just cried, covering his face with his bloody hands. Alois exchanged a quick look with Joker, silently asking him permission. He nodded and the blonde tightly wrapped his arms around his friend, whispering meaningless words of comfort in his ear and stroking his hair. And it was not until Ciel had calmed down a little that Joker stood and walked in to get water and bandages to tend to the boy's wounds.

That night, neither Ciel or Alois slept. They lay wide awake, staring at the dark wooden ceiling. With the window closed to ban out the foul smells and noises of the wild nightlife, it was too damned hot in the room to even try and think about anything else but the warmth.

"What are we going to do?" Alois asked, rolling onto his side and propping up on his elbow. Ciel rolled his eye to the blonde. "Survive. Like we've always done," he answered. Alois nodded approving and lay back down. "Where?" "London," stated Ciel. "Alright," the blonde agreed without protest. "Goodnight Ciel." "Goodnight Alois."

* * *

In the morning, Joker had informed the others that he would be leaving with Ciel and Alois, by the afternoon, everybody had packed their belongings to come along with. Finding their way back to England had now become a lot easier with the large sum of cash they had on them thanks to Sebastian's and Claude's careful planning and a place at a large cargo ship was secured easily with the right leverage. At nightfall, they set sail for England, trying to leave every bad memory behind in France.

Arriving in London, they used a portion of their money to buy a large estate on the outskirts of the city. It was situated on a steep slope and surrounded by woods and water. The purpose of the purchase had been clear from the first moment and it took them only two months to turn it into _the Faustian Manor_, the most exclusive male escort club in and around London.

The rules were simple. You signed the contract by own free will and became a part of the crew. Everybody was treated like family, and nobody stood above another. The veil of dominance that had been so awfully present at the Circus was completely absent in the manor, banned by the old Circus crew.

Joker took the task of manager upon himself with William, who proved to be an excellent secretary, as his second man. Beast taught Ciel all the tricks of being a bartender and together, they managed the beverages while Alois, Grell and Lizzy preferred to look after the entertainment. Jumbo was reinstated as bouncer with some help from Snake, and Finny helped out Mey-rin in the kitchen while the triplets served. Their lives went on, the changes drastic but sometimes hardly noticeable.

Conversation about Sebastian and Claude was mostly avoided, knowing it would only bring back painful memories. But there were evenings when the profit was excelling and the numbers were celebrated with a bottle of champagne. On nights like these, they commemorated their lost friends and drank to their sacrifice, fondly thinking back and laughing about anecdotes. Tears were never shed, neither by Alois or Ciel, those came at night, when they were alone and left with their own thoughts and memories.

It was on the morning that heralded their third month. Christmas was near and William had gotten it into his head that they had to make good use of that occasion to draw in even more customers. Seamstresses were hired, measurements were taken and costumes were produced. Ciel was hauling a box of new Christmas ornaments to the bar when a loud knock on the front door startled him. Turning, he frowned and squinted at the white French doors.

"We're no open yet," he called and continued on his way. A second knock followed, and a third. Annoyed, he walked to the door, balanced the box on one arm and turned the key in the lock. Yanking the handle down, he opened the door and repeated himself. "I said, we're not open-"

His sentence got caught in his throat and he dropped the box. It crashed at his feet with a loud thud and shattered the glass ornaments to thousands of pieces. "You- you," he stammered, his eye wide and his trembling hand slowly rising to cover his ajar mouth.

"I assumed you could make an exception for weary travelers," the honey-like voice spoke, followed by a most handsome grin. Ciel blinked, inhaled the fresh wintry air and stepped out of the way, a shocked and sheepish smirk around his lips. "Naturally," he said, gesturing inside. "Welcome in the Faustian manor, gentlemen."

* * *

Why not continue with a good selling product? I thought it was only just to let them create their own 'Circus' possibly without Madame Red's flaws. The ending is an open one, because I want you all to fill in the blanks to your own hearts content. I am satisfied, although I am normally not a big fan of such open endings. Please, leave a review, tell me it did not suck horribly and that you will not give up on my writing skills. Many-a-more stories to follow with updates on _Indebted _and _Opium_ this week.

I have but two things I still want to share with you. As I have mentioned before, I am working on an original novel loosely based on Kuroshitsuji. To do my research properly, I have created a fansurvey. You can find it on my tumblr account: 23-oscarwilde

Also, I posted the last chapter to Motivate Me, so if you're following this story as well, here's your chance to know that ending as well. Reviews are also appreciated.

Thank you all for being patient and bountiful with reviews.

O.


End file.
